Merlin Take Two
by ceecee05
Summary: So basically this is a remake of the entire series from one to five. Some of which will follow the show, and some things that won't. I know it's not the best description, but hopefully the story will make up for that!
1. Prologue

**Title:** Merlin Take Two  
**Author: ceecee_05**  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairings (In this chapter):** Uther/Ygraine, Tristan, Agravaine, Nimueh, Eleanor (Gwen's mum)  
**Spoilers (In this chapter):** Season 1,2,3 and 4  
**Disclaimer:** MERLIN's not mine, just the grammatical errors.  
**Summary:** This is the prologue. Just a quick look into Arthur's birth, what led to the purge, and certain relationship shifts with characters.  
**Author's notes:** _I'M SO SAD MERLIN'S DONE!:( Cried like a baby at the finale, and I'm not ashamed to admit it! Okay so I know I shouldn't be doing this, but after getting through the entire series of Merlin I feel obligated to recreate it my way. There was so much more I think they should have done, and I'm going to try and do my best to do that in this story. For the most part I'm going to follow the formula of the show, but not everything that happened in the show will ensue, and if it does it might not happen in the same way. Be forewarned that I'm the only one who's edited this. I apologize in advance for any errors!_

* * *

**Prologue**

Uther Pendragon paces outside the door to his wife's chambers. They usually share his, but the consensus is that during the birthing process Ygraine is not to be in his rooms. He thinks this practice foolish, but what is he to do. As King he has to follow these ridiculous customs and traditions. Like his father once said, _a King cannot be exempt from his own laws_.

He can hear Ygraine's cries from his position outside her door, and he rubs his tired eyes with impatience. He still hates that he is not allowed to enter her rooms for the birthing; even if only to let her see that he is with her. She is having his child! It seems absurd that he should not be able to simply stand in the room with her. Propriety be damned! It's not as if he hasn't already seen his wife undressed.

He wishes Gaius were here. The man always has a way of quelling his nerves with sensible conversation, but alas he is out with a woman. Throughout all the years Uther's known Gaius he's never seen him smitten with anybody, so his sudden fondness for this woman is a happy surprise.

Uther's eyes glance over towards Agravaine and Tristan standing a short distance away. They are both just as anxious as he, but deep down he knows that all of them needn't be. In a world with magic what fear is there in childbirth? Ygraine will be fine, and if anything goes wrong Nimueh will be there to help. Yes she'd said a price would have to be paid, but how terrible could it truly be?

"I cannot take anymore of this godsforsaken waiting! She has been in there since noon, and it is nearing evening. "

"Calm yourself Tristan! It is not easy to bear a child. Why I remember Ygraine and I were waiting for nearly a day when mother was having you."

Agravaine laughs at the small pout on Tristan's face.

"Agravaine leave Tristan alone. He is nervous, as we all are, but it is for naught. Ygraine is strong, and Nimueh will help her if anything is to happen."

Uther ignores Tristan's scowl, and Agravaine's furrowed brows. He is well aware that neither of Ygraine's brothers like him very much. He can remember Tristan complaining to her that he didn't smile often enough, but he doesn't care. He smiles plenty for his wife, and that is all that matters to him. For Ygraine he will feel nothing but love for her family. He loves her more than anything else in this world, including himself.

"I fear you have too much faith in your sorceress Uther. Magic is dangerous, and you are much too lenient with your governing of those with such power."

"Oh Tristan why do you always speak such nonsense!"

"I only speak the truth brother. One day you will both come to realize that magic, and those that wield it are evil. Though on that day I fear it will be too late for all of us."

Uther half listens to Tristan's fervent words. He has lived around magic most of his life, and he has never felt that those with it are evil. Yes there have been those with magic that have done wrong, but there have also been those without it who have done the same.

"I think you simply fear what you do not understand young Tristan."

Uther can see what appears to be a smile slowly cover Agravaine's face, but Tristan does not look the least amused.

"Uther, you are a fool if you think that you know enough about magic not to fear it."

Uther is just about make his way over to scold Tristan for his choice in words, but the sudden opening of the door quickly distracts him.

"How is she?"

Uther sees many of the ladies that were helping with the birthing quickly leave the room with bloodied towels in their arms and solemn faces, but he convinces himself that it is nothing serious.

"What of the child?"

Uther soon hears the cries of a babe from within the room, and his heart warms at the sound. They did it! After fearing that they would never have a child they finally have their heir. However, the smile swiftly leaves his face at the look on Eleanor's face. The brown skinned woman before him has been his wife's lady in waiting for nearly three years now, and he knows that she and Ygraine are rather fond of each other, but the occasion should be marked with tears of joy, yet Eleanor's look anything but happy.

"What is the matter Eleanor? How is Ygraine?"

Uther watches the young woman as tears continue to fall from her eyes. She opens her mouth slowly as if to speak, but no words come out. He can feel Tristan and Agravaine close behind him, but neither of the men says a word. Uther can feel his heart pounding in his chest, but he knows it cannot be what he thinks it is.

"She is dead Sire."

Uther's eyes land on Nimueh now only a few steps behind Eleanor. She does not seem surprised or distraught by the news, and it angers him.

"What do you mean she's dead? Why did you not try to save her? You were meant to keep her safe!"

Uther removes his sword from his scabbard and aims it right in front of Nimueh's heart. Ygraine cannot be dead. She…she would not leave him. She promised to love him until her last breath, and that was meant to be longer than just three short years of marriage! By the Gods she's only nineteen summers!

From the corner of his eye he can see Agravaine slowly walk into Ygraine's chambers with Eleanor close behind, and he wants to follow them, to just hold his wife in his arms once again, but he needs answers first. Why did Nimueh not save her? Her magic is powerful! She should have been able to save Ygraine!

"I told you a price would have to be paid, but you did not care Uther. For your son to live, Ygraine had to die."

Tears are now streaming down his face, and his sword arm lowers under his distress. No, that was not meant to happen! He had only wanted to ensure Camelot had a legitimate heir. He'd told no one that he'd fathered Vivienne's youngest daughter besides Gaius and Ygraine. She had felt betrayed, but eventually Ygraine forgave him, and in turn he had promised her that he would never be so weak again. Since then he's been trying to give her a child of her own, but they just hadn't been able to conceive. He'd thought that her getting pregnant through Nimueh's magic was a blessing, but it was a curse!

"You killed my sister!"

Uther turns behind him, and through his tears can see Tristan's sword raised and posed to attack. He isn't prepared for the suddenness of the blow making its way towards him, but Nimueh is. She throws Tristan across the corridor as if it's nothing, and it probably was for her.

"I want to take it back."

"Uther…"

"I want to give the child's life in return for hers."

"Uther it does not work like that. This sort of magic is woven deep into the…"

"I DON'T CARE! JUST BRING HER BACK! I DON'T CARE WHO HAS TO DIE AS LONG AS SHE COMES BACK!"

Uther can hear the guards running to his side, but he can pretend no longer, and swiftly crumbles to his knees. He sobs for the cost of what he's gained. Ygraine is…was one of the kindest women he had ever met. She had loved him, and not the crown atop his head. Not many arranged marriages end in love, but theirs was one that no man could argue wasn't filled with joy and happiness. The one person in the world he would have done anything for, and he killed her.

She didn't even know that he used magic on her. He hadn't wanted to make her feel like less of a woman for having to resort to sorcery.

"Oh my Gods, what have I done?"

"Uther, I'm so sorry."

Uther flinches from her touch, and slowly rises to his feet. The witch tricked him! She had said a price, but not what the price would be. In his desperation she manipulated him into doing something foolish, and now because of her Ygraine is dead!

"Guards! Seize her!"

"Uther!"

"You used enchantments to murder my wife the Queen, and you will be punished."

He watches her face slowly morph into one of rage.

"And what of your role Uther? Are you not to be punished as well?"

Uther's bravado falls for a moment, and before the guards are able to reach her Nimueh vanishes from the corridor. A small part of him is relieved that she's gone and what he's done will not go to trial. What would the people think if they knew?

Uther's breathing is haggard, and he doesn't know what to do. He can still hear the baby's cries, but every scream feels like a stab to his heart. The idea of raising this child without Ygraine doesn't make sense, and there is a very brief moment in his self-loathing where he wishes to just send the child off with his mother, but he quickly sobers. Ygraine would want him to take care of their son, and he will not fail her again.

Uther takes a long breath, and then slowly makes to enter his wife's chambers.

"Sire, what would you have us do with him?"

Uther's hand stills on the door frame, and he calmly looks over his shoulder at Tristan's motionless body resting on the opposite wall. He wants to have him sentenced to death for his treasonous behavior, but because of Ygraine he holds the order to have Tristan placed in the dungeons.

"Clean him up, and then escort him to the border of the city. He will be exiled, and his return to Camelot will be on pain of death. Make sure he knows of this when he awakens. Not get him out of my sight!"

He thought that he would feel guilty for what he'd just done, but he doesn't. He doesn't really feel much of anything at the moment but anger!

His legs carry him towards Ygraine's bed where Agravaine is stood holding her hand, and brushing the sweat from her brow. Her eyes are closed, and what he would not give to see her bright blue eyes one last time.

"Will you also attempt to kill me Agravaine? Must I exile you from Camelot as well?"

The words leave his mouth calmly, and he wonders why he doesn't feel more worried. He observes Ygraine lying in bed. She looks so peaceful, and he hates that inside he too feels like he's died, but feels nothing close to peace.

"No Uther. I doubt my sister would want to see you dead, but I cannot stay here. To look upon you each day…I feel like after a while I would not be able to restrain myself any longer."

"I understand"

He does…He too will not be able to look at his reflection for many moons.

"I will leave after she is buried."

Agravaine gently places Ygraine's hand back at her side, and gives her a chaste kiss on her forehead before swiftly exiting her chambers, and quietly closing the door behind him.

Uther observes Ygraine again, but can't bring himself to touch her. He did this to her, and nothing he does can ever bring her back. Tristan's right. He was a fool not to fear magic and those who practice it. Nimueh has the power to take life, and give it to another. No one should be able to have power like that. Sorcerers are dangerous, and they need to be stopped before other innocent people like Ygraine are murdered.

He can feel a warm hand on his shoulder, and startles at the contact. He had thought he was alone.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to scare you."

Uther turns to Eleanor. She still has tear marks on her face, but she is trying to be strong. When his eyes move down to the bundle in her arms his heart does not feel as cold, but his anger does not diminish. The boy is so tiny, and his eyes are closed in sleep. Uther wishes to bring his hand towards him, but denies himself the small show of affection. He does not hate his son, but he knows the boy will forever be a reminder of what he did, and that knowledge will forever mare their relationship.

"Would you like to hold him Uther?"

Uther's cold eyes rise to Eleanor. She is just a servant, and yet she thinks him weak enough to deserve her pity. He can see it in her eyes. She looks down at him as if she's better than him, and he won't allow such impertinence from servants in his kingdom!

"You will address me with my proper title, or you will not speak to me at all. You are nothing but a servant, and I will not be referred to by name by someone like you. Is that understood?"

He knows she's shocked, but he doesn't care. She's just a servant. Her feelings do not matter.

"Yes Sire"

"Good, now take the boy and go!"

She does not need telling twice. Eleanor quickly makes her way towards the door.

"Wait!"

Uther coolly strides towards her before she is able to open the door, and brings his lips directly to her ear so his words aren't misconstrued.

"If you ever breathe a word of what you heard tonight to anyone I will have you hanged without a seconds thought."

He slowly brings his face from her ear and stares at her. She looks frightened, and he feels stronger just looking at her.

"I promise I will tell no one My Lord…"

"If that boy ever finds out how he was conceived…"

"Arthur will never learn it from me Sire. You have my word!"

Uther's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Arthur?"

Uther watches the woman stare at the floor in a desperate attempt to avoid his piercing eyes. Her shoulders are slumped, and it makes her appear weak, weaker than him at least.

"I'm sorry Sire, I shouldn't have assumed, but My Lady had discussed wanting to name the child Arthur if it was a boy. She thought it would be fitting because it sounds so similar to your name."

Uther turns to look back at Ygraine fondly before composing himself again. Arthur…He quite likes the name.

"Well then take Arthur, and make sure he has all he needs. He will be the future King of Camelot one day. I assume you will take good care of him until he no longer requires a nursemaid?"

She looks shocked by his sudden change in demeanor, but he ignores it. Ygraine would have wanted Arthur well looked after, and by the time Uther's finished with this kingdom Arthur will live in a world safe from treacherous sorcerers, and mythical beasts.

"Yes of course Sire! I will raise him with the utmost care, and do my best to make My Lady proud."

"See to it that you do."

Uther doesn't voice it, but she knows she has been dismissed, so Eleanor softly opens and closes the door behind her. He does not need to worry. There will be guards escorting her while she's with Arthur, and they will make sure no harm comes to him.

Uther slowly walks back to Ygraine's side, and collapses onto her bed with her. He encircles her now cold body in his arms, and softly places a kiss to her lips. His tears soon cloud his vision, and he buries his head into her blond curls to muffle the sound from the guards outside. He has already appeared weak once in front of them. He can't afford a second.

Uther's fists clench in anger as he thinks of all that has happened.

She was not meant to die! They were supposed to raise Arthur together and be a family. He failed the only woman he'd ever loved, but he would soon make amends for that.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will start off at the beginning of the show, and because I love Arthur so much I think I might follow his character throughtout this story, but I'm not sure yet. If you liked the chapter or are interested in the story please review to tell me because I already have a couple in progress, and there's no point taking the time to update this one if no one wants to read it as much as the others. On that note thank you for reading, and I hope to hear from you soon:)_


	2. I'm Merlin (Part I)

**Title:** Merlin Take Two  
**Author: ceecee_05**  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairings (In this chapter):** Merlin, Arthur, Sir Leon, Sir Kay, Sir Bedivere, Gregory.  
**Spoilers (In this chapter):** Season 1 and 2  
**Disclaimer:** MERLIN's not mine, just the grammatical errors.  
**Summary:** This chapter is just an introduction of the characters.  
**Author's notes:** _Okay, this chapter has been broken up into two parts. Some of the chapter will be like the show, and some won't__. Be forewarned that I'm the only one who's edited this. I apologize in advance for any errors__!_

* * *

**I'm Merlin (Part 1)**

I can hear movement coming from somewhere in my chambers. The sound causes my eyes to immediately open on instinct, and I groan as I turn away from the bright light streaming through my curtains. Yes servants are practical, but they're also really annoying.

"Good morning, my lord."

"Get out"

It's quiet for a while, and I hope that he's actually listened to me and decided to take his leave.

"But Sire it's time for you to dress."

By the Gods! Of course he's still here! What could I possibly need to dress for? There's no knights training today, and I can't remember having any other engagements planned; at least nothing of significance.

"What exactly am I dressing for?"

I groggily look up towards my servant through tired eyes. He's a gangly fellow, and doesn't have the most pleasant face, but I keep him on because for the most part he does exactly what I tell him to do, when I tell him to do it.

"For the day Sire."

My hand latches onto the first thing I can reach, and I swiftly throw it at Gregor's head. Is his name Gregor? Perhaps it was something else? I hadn't really been paying that much attention to him this past month.

"Ah"

I laugh when I see him nursing his head. He's such a weakling! I'm strong, but really how much pain can one feel from a pillow? He's lucky my hand hadn't found something a little harder, like my chamber pot.

"Do not ever wake me this early if I have nothing scheduled for the day! Do we understand each other Gregor?"

I'm sitting in bed simply trying to find the energy to start the day. Sometimes I wonder if life in Camelot will ever change. It's beginning to feel like ever day starts and ends in the same fashion. I wake up and train with my knights, and then I wander around town with friends to amuse myself until dinner. There's the odd council meeting here and there, but those are always rather dull.

"Sire you're father ordered me to wake you at this time every morning even if your activities are not until midday. I have no choice."

That sounds just like father!

"And Sire…"

Why does it seem like he's always trying to make my life miserable?

"my name is not Gregor…"

Could I not have slept for just a few more minutes? What would a few more minutes have hurt when I have nothing to do for the rest of the day?

"it's Gregory."

I have absolutely nothing to do today! Why could there not have been a bandit attack in the forest? Hm, perhaps I should plan a hunt?

I casually get out of bed, and stretch my sore limbs when I stand. Gregor's looking at me expectantly, and I'm not sure why?

"What is it now Gregor?"

He quickly shakes his head, and lowers his eyes to the floor.

"Nothing Sire"

"Good"

Gregor helps me dress into some casual clothes and light armor. Lady Helen isn't meant to arrive until evening, and I don't plan on being in attendance when she does. What should I care about singing when I can be doing something more enjoyable?

Once I'm dressed, and the food that Gregor has brought me is digested I decide to look for Kay to see what he's doing today. The last thing I want to do is spend the day with my servant!

I stroll out of my chambers with Gregor trailing behind me. The boys are usually right outside the castle walls, so I'll check there first.

I can hear Gregor panting, and tripping on his own feet behind me, but I do my best to ignore him. Perhaps I gave him too many things to carry? I glance at him, and he definitely looks like he's struggling, but what am I to do? I'm a Prince. I can't be seen carrying my own effects.

Right before I leave the citadel I spot Sir Leon quickly running to catch up with me. Leon's a good knight, but I can't help but be a little jealous of him. Father praises him so much I bet he wishes that Leon was his son instead of me.

"Prince Arthur your father has requested your presence in the throne room later this evening for Lady Helen's arrival."

I've already told him I don't care about Lady Helen's singing! Yes it's good, but it's just singing! Surely my absence won't be that offensive.

"Well Sir Leon, please inform my father that I will not be attending this evening. I have a prior engagement."

I'm lying, but how is he to know that. Gregor looks ready to say something idiotic, so I kick him rather harshly in his shin to shut him up. Leon notices, but doesn't say anything. He simply bows his head and takes his leave. I know he isn't pleased with my actions, but as his Prince he certainly cannot challenge my authority.

"Was kicking me really necessary my lord?"

"Yes it was. Now come on!"

I begin my trek again and soon find Kay, and a few of the other younger knights right where I thought they'd be. It seems everyone but me had no trouble waking up this morning.

"Arthur where have you been?"

"We thought your servant had neglected to wake you this morning."

"Yes it would not have been the first time one of your servants showed signs of incompetence."

I laugh along with them even though I don't find their words at all amusing. I usually have good servants who do their job well, but I'm not going to correct them. What would be the point? No one cares about servants.

"I am here now, and that is all that matters."

I slap Kay on the back, and quickly get forced into mundane conversation with Bedivere. The man is an excellent knight, and has a good heart, but he tends to always want to discuss kingdom affairs. Yes Camelot is important, but my father is doing a fine job in his rule.

"Oh Bedivere leave Arthur alone! The last thing he wants to hear about is constructing another well in the lower town."

Arthur can't help but smirk at Kay's comment, for it is fairly accurate.

"Perhaps not, but there is a great need for one! The number of people in the lower town continues to rise, and one well is quickly becoming impractical. We need to begin building as soon…"

"By the Gods! Bedivere, do you ever stop worrying about political affairs? We are young, why should we worry about these trivial things now while Arthur is only Prince? It is the King who makes such decisions."

The other Knights laugh along with Kay, but I can't help thinking that Bedivere may be right? If the people need another well perhaps I should bring this to father's attention. I may not be King now, but one day I will be.

"A prince grows into a great sovereign with practice. One does not simply put a crown atop their head and become a fine King! If Arthur is to succeed he will need to learn what it truly means to rule while he is still a prince."

I move to block Kay's advances when he pulls out his sword and tries to attack Bedivere.

"Get out of the way Arthur! Bedivere does you a great disservice by besmirching the importance of the crown."

"Sire I assure you that was not my intention, and if I have offended you in any way I do sincerely apologize."

I push Kay away from Bedivere without a seconds thought. Kay is my dearest friend, but sometimes he is far too rash.

"Sheath your sword Kay."

I watch Kay begrudgingly holster his sword, and then I turn to Bedivere. He is kneeling before me with his head lowered, and I sigh with impatience.

"Rise Sir Bedivere."

He quickly rises to his feet with his head bowed, and his arm crossed over his chest in a show of respect.

"I have never had reason to question your loyalty to myself or my father Bedivere, and that has not changed."

I take his forearm in friendship, and give Kay a pointed look when I see him scowl.

"Perhaps now we can do something a little more amusing?"

Everyone but Bedivere laughs at my words because they all have a good idea of where I'm going with this.

"Gregor!"

It takes awhile for the boy to answer to his own name, and I briefly wonder if he has some sort of mental affliction.

I quickly take a few knives from Kay's squire, and smile when Gregor finally realizes he's being summoned.

"Where is the target?"

"There Sir"

This is going to be fun.

"It is into the sun."

"But it's not that bright…"

I quell my anger quickly, but I'm still a little vexed that Gregor thought he could challenge my authority so openly. I will not be made a fool of in front of my men!

"A bit like you then."

I can hear the knights laughing at my comment, and I chuckle along with them. Next time perhaps he should just do as he's told. I'm a prince, and he's a servant. Gregor needs to remember that.

"Put the target round on the other end shall I Sire?"

I simply stare back at him as if he's just asked the most foolish question imaginable, but I don't forget the attitude in which he spoke to me.

"_Teach him a lesson!"_

I move to Kay who's already anticipating my actions. We've done things like this quite a few times as children when we were bored.

"This will teach him."

"_Yeah"_

"_Yeah, teach him a lesson Arthur."_

I follow Gregor's movements with the target, and compose myself before I take aim. That shot was almost right on the dot. Not bad, but I can do better.

"Hey, hang on."

Gregor's words are almost drowned out by the laughter surrounding me, but I hear it.

"Do not stop!"

He hesitantly moves to the other side.

"Here"

He continues to do the opposite of what I've said, and remains immobile. Why is he being so difficult?

"I told you to keep moving."

I take aim, and this time it lands straight on the red. Much better, but Gregor wasn't moving.

"Come on"

Why does he look so confused?

"Run!"

I continue throwing knives at the now moving target, and even though they aren't all on the dot they do land on the wood.

"We want some moving target practice."

My aim is getting a little better, but of course Gregor's scrawny arms drop the target. I should really see about getting a new servant.

Kay makes his way over to me and begins congratulating me on my excellent aim, and I simply laugh in response.

"Hey"

I look over to see a dark-haired boy around my age watching me intently. Who the hell is he?

"Come on that's enough."

Is he really telling me what to do? I try to hide my astonishment, but I can't.

"What?"

"You've had your fun my friend."

I slowly stride over to the dark-haired boy. I'm actually a little interested to see where this conversation might lead.

"Do I know you?"

I'm sure I'd remember those ears anywhere.

"Uh, I'm Merlin."

I ignore his outstretched hand. Merlin…Nope never met a Merlin.

"So I do not know you."

He slowly retracts his hand, and again I ignore the fact that it was even there.

"No"

"Yet you called me friend?"

Merlin's not dressed very well, so he's obviously not a noble or prince. No need to be polite to a mere servant.

"That was my mistake."

"Yes I think so…"

"Yeah, I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass."

Well this is certainly different! No one speaks to me like that. The blatant disregard for my title and his life mildly amuses me. When he walks away I can't help but provoke him a little more.

"Or I one that could be so stupid."

This is rather enjoyable! I usually don't like people speaking to me like this, but I dare I say I'm actually having fun. As expected Merlin stops, and I calmly make my way closer to him with my hand on the hilt of my sword. I don't actually plan on using it, but I'm sure Merlin will be intimidated by the action.

"Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No"

"Would you like me to help you?"

I laugh at the comical image of Merlin walking on his knees once the idea crosses my mind.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

Did he just threaten me?

"Why?"

I can't help but laugh. Merlin is a scrawny boy who doesn't look like he's fought a day in his life.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea…"

"Be my guest."

He looks assured that he can hurt me, and I'm a little interested to see whether or not he actually can.

"Come on"

I notice we've attracted a lot of attention from some of the citizens in town, and that I need to make an example out of Merlin.

"Come on"

He's swiftly beginning to notice our audience as well, and he hesitates. I'm not surprised when Merlin just stands there doing nothing. I knew he was a coward, but I can't help taunting him a little more.

"Come onnnn"

I see him lifting his right arm, so I easily catch it and bring it behind his back so that I'm in control. I'm a little amazed he even tried to hit me. Most people don't attempt to harm me regardless of what I do.

"I will have you thrown in jail for that."

"What, who do you think you are? The King?"

I overlook my urge to snort at his stupidity. He must be new to Camelot.

"No, I am his son…Arthur."

I force his body to the floor, and allow the guards to escort him to the dungeons. I don't really know what to do with Merlin yet, but I'm sure I'll think of something.

Everyone quickly begins to disperse, and go about their day as normal once Merlin leaves. I make my way back over to Kay, and the rest of the knights. All of them but Bedivere are laughing.

"He is lucky you went easy on him. He should have known he was no match against you. You could have easily broken his arm, and you would have been in your right the way he was speaking to you. What a coward!"

I smile back at Kay. We have been friends for many years now, and I know if there is one person who will always be there to support me it will be him.

I glance over towards Bedivere standing only a few paces away from me. His face is stoic, and he seems to be deep in thought.

"What is wrong now Bedivere?"

"Nothing"

"Come now Bedivere if you have something you wish to say to me?"

He observes me silently for a while before quickly moving closer.

"May I speak freely Sire?"

"Yes of course Bedivere."

He sighs before finally finding the courage to speak.

"I think the boy's actions were brave, and I do not agree with Sir Kay referring to him as a coward. Although I do not think he was right to speak to you with such impertinence. I do believe that he showed great courage in standing up to you."

Bedivere is never really happy with many of the things I do, so I'm not really surprised by his words, but I do wish to hear why he thinks Merlin's actions were brave.

"And why is that?"

I hear someone scoff, and notice Kay's tall stature looming quite menacingly behind me. He and Bedivere usually do not see eye to eye on many issues. Many of which concern my duties as Prince.

"He showed no fear when speaking to you."

"He did not know who I am."

I grin at Bedivere in triumph. Merlin wouldn't have said anything if he'd known I was the Prince of Camelot.

"Perhaps, but that is only because it did not matter. He saw what he thought was an injustice happening, and chose to step in. Who you were did not matter, and that is the true mark of courage in a man."

The smile quickly drops from my face.

"I believe you give him far too much credit _Sir_ Bedivere."

Bedivere does not respond, and Kay does nothing but cackle at his own snide words. Though, I do not laugh along with him, just watch Bedivere quickly bow his head before taking his leave.

"Glad he finally left! All he does is worry about this or that. Personally I think your father is doing a fine job. Right Arthur?"

I do not turn back to look at Kay.

"Yes"

To be honest I'm barely paying attention to anything he's saying, but I know yes is what he wants to hear.

"Hurry up Gregor! Set up the target again."

My eyes continue to follow Bedivere's movements towards the citadel. Maybe he's right about Merlin?

* * *

_Okay, so that was the first half of the chapter! I wanted to just give everyone a hint of what the story will be like so you could judge whether or not it's something you'll want to follow. The second half will have all the other main characters, and yes I think I'm going to have Sir Kay and Sir Bedivere more involved in the story. It's strange to think Arthur didn't speak to anyone but Merlin before all the knights were introduced. I also thought it wise to introduce Leon now, as opposed to just randomly having him come in later on. Can't wait to hear what your thoughts are so far!:)_


	3. I'm Merlin (Part II)

**Title:** Merlin Take Two  
**Author: ceecee_05**  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairings (In this chapter):** Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, Sir Kay, Sir Bedivere, Morgana, Gregory, Sir Leon, Guinevere, Uther, Sir Darius, Sir Bardin.  
**Spoilers (In this chapter):** Season 1 and 2  
**Disclaimer:** MERLIN's not mine, just the grammatical errors.  
**Summary:** This chapter is just an introduction of the characters.  
**Author's notes:** _Okay, so this is part 2. Again some of the chapter will be like the show, and obviously some won't__. I know a lot of you are probably hoping for a big dramatic introduction for Gwen, but you have to remember this is Arthur's POV from the very beginning. He notices her, but they don't really have a relationship per say. Be forewarned that I'm the only one who's edited this. I apologize in advance for any errors__!_

* * *

**I'm Merlin (Part II)**

I spend the remainder of my day with Kay and the other knights doing target practice, but then Gregor gets a small flesh wound from one of Kay's knives and proceeds to moan and whine about the pain in his leg so much so that I begrudgingly decide to take him to see Gaius. With the way he's behaving I'm actually beginning to believe that the wound is deeper than I previously assumed.

I help Gregor slowly up the stairs to Gaius's chambers, and the slow pace is making me so irritated I'm seriously considering carrying him so we can get there faster. I hadn't planned on spending my evening tending to my incompetent servant. Having to greet Lady Helen would have actually been better than this!

Once I reach the doors to the physician's quarters I don't bother to knock - I never have. I simply push the door open, and wait for Gregor to follow behind me. We're pretty much here, so I don't see any need to help him any further.

"Gaius!"

I quickly spot Gaius sitting on a stool mixing potions. I've never been all that interested in science, but I'm thankful that there are people like Gaius who are. I don't know how I would have gotten through all my ailments as a child without a remedy of this or that from him.

"Sire!"

Gaius jumps up from his stool, and hastily moves towards me. His movements aren't as fluid as they once were, but that's to be expected from someone of his age.

"How may I help you? Are you ill?"

I can see dinner for two set up on a table not too far away, and I wonder if Gaius is expecting company? Perhaps a woman?

"No Gaius, it is my servant. He has a small scrape on his leg, and cannot speak of anything else other than the extreme pain and agony he is suffering. I just wanted to make sure he would not lose his leg. It would be quite impractical to have a lame servant."

Gaius doesn't smile at my comment, but I hadn't expected him to. He has always been a stern man, and I'm sure he doesn't find the idea of having to cut off anyone's leg very amusing. It's not as if I actually think the wound is that serious. I'm sure he'll just get it wrapped, and then be sent on his way.

"Alright let me have a look."

Gregor quickly moves to the chair Gaius's offered him, and I wonder how he's all of a sudden able to walk without complaint? By the Gods I knew he was faking it! He only put on such an elaborate show because he wanted to leave!

"The wound was not at all deep, and it isn't infected so you should be fine."

Gaius does exactly what I expected, and simply bandages Gregor's scratch. Kay only grazed his leg. The scrape barely drew blood.

"Thank you very much Gaius. It feels much better now!"

Gregor smiles brightly at Gaius, and I scoff in return. What a coward! How will he be able to cope with going on quests and adventures if he can't handle a mere scratch?

"Thank you for your help Gaius. I hope we have not inconvenienced you this evening? I could not help but notice that your table is set for two."

I wink at Gaius, but he just looks back at me in confusion before a small laugh escapes from his lips.

"Oh no that's for Merlin, my new dogsbody. I gave him a job to do earlier this afternoon, and he has yet to arrive back. Probably somewhere in the lower town merrily strolling around without any concern for time while our dinner gets cold."

"Merlin?"

It's very unlikely that Gaius is referring to another Merlin.

"Yes…You sound like you've heard the name before?"

I glance uneasily at Gaius, and when he stares at me curiously with one of his eyebrows raised high I drop my eyes to the floor. That look is one I've become quite accustomed to over the years.

"Sire…"

"I may have had him thrown in jail."

I peek at Gaius through my lashes, and he's staring back at me in astonishment.

"You threw him in the dungeons? Whatever for?"

I'm just about ready to concoct a story that while truthful won't make me appear at all cruel in my treatment of both Merlin and Gregor, but just as I'm about to open my mouth…

"He stood up to Prince Arthur earlier today right outside of the citadel!"

Gaius turns away from both Gregor and myself for a moment in thought, and I take the opportunity to give Gregor a look that makes it very clear that he will certainly regret opening his damn mouth!

"Perhaps you should go and get my dinner brought up to my chambers now. We both know it will take you longer, what with all the pain you are suffering."

I state the words calmly, but there is a definite threat laced within.

"Yes Sire"

Gregor stands at attention, and bows before making his way towards the door. Before he walks past me I make sure to give him a swift kick to the very same spot Kay nicked him, and am glad when I hear him wince in pain. That'll teach him!

I quickly turn back to Gaius, who luckily hadn't noticed what I'd done to Gregor, but he seems nervous, and I have no idea why?

"What is it Gaius?"

"I don't wish to ask this of you Sire, but I was hoping that you could show Merlin mercy, and kindly let him go. His mother charged me with his care, and he is my responsibility now."

"Gaius he attempted to…"

"My Lord"

I straighten at the change of tone in Gaius's voice, and the brash way in which he's dismissed my words. He too seems to notice his error.

"I'm sorry, my lord I meant no disrespect. I just wanted to say that I understand that you put Merlin in jail for a reason, but I was hoping that this one time you could show some clemency?"

I cross my arms over my chest and observe Gaius silently. He has been a good physician these past few years, and a very loyal servant to Camelot.

"Merlin may be released tomorrow morning, but he attempted to ridicule me in front of my people, and for that he will still be punished. Two hours in the stocks."

Gaius looks appeased, and I scold myself for being so soft. After the things Merlin said and did to me I should have had him in the dungeons for at least a week.

"Thank you Sire."

I casually make my way to the door.

"But Gaius, be sure to remind Merlin of his place, for I may not be so merciful next time."

He slowly nods his head, and I finally make my way out of his chambers and towards my own. Hopefully Gregor's got dinner prepared for me because I'm famished.

**-o-**

Another morning where I have nothing to do. I should schedule more knights training because now I'll probably just end up strolling through town doing absolutely… My back straightens, and I quickly smile at the reminder that Merlin is in the stocks today before rushing to put on my boots. Why I enjoy quarreling with him so much is beyond me.

There's a loud knock on the door, and Gregor quickly goes to answer it with my disapproving eyes piercing into his back. Yesterday he really tried my patience, and as soon as I see father I'm asking for a new manservant!

I finish putting on my boots, and look to the door to see Morgana gracefully walking past Gregor, and letting herself into my chambers with Guinevere trailing behind her. Of course it would have been too much for her to ask for permission to enter.

"Morgana! Well this is certainly a surprise. How exactly can I help you? I know you are not here simply for my company."

I grin at her, and she smirks in response. It's hard to really explain my relationship with my father's ward. My feelings are a little confusing even to me. There is a part of me that thinks of her as a sister, yet there is another part, albeit a very small part, that can't help but be captivated by her beauty. Father has never pushed us together, so I know we aren't going to be forced into a marriage. Yet the thought has crossed my mind once or twice in the past.

"I just wanted to check to make sure you were not unwell. I noticed you were not in attendance for Lady Helen's arrival yesterday, yet I was told it mandatory for me to be there."

"Perhaps father thought as a woman you would enjoy the arrival of a singer?"

She scowls at me, and I laugh at her in response.

"What would you have me say? You would have to ask my father to know exactly what his reasons were."

"If only it were so easy to speak to him."

She looks to be deep in thought, but I know Morgana. If she wants you to know something she will tell you without prompting, otherwise her thoughts will remain private.

"Tonight's feast should prove to be very long and boring."

Obviously my father is a subject she would rather not discuss.

"Lady Helen has a nice voice, but the whole premise of the celebrations is sickening."

Here we go again! Morgana and her belief that sorcerers are really good people, and we take advantage of them.

"Morgana…you and I both know that my father is only trying to protect us from the dangers of sorcery."

"I know! It is just sometimes it feels barbaric the way we treat these people."

She looks melancholy when she stares out towards one of my windows, and I quickly search for words that will ease her mind.

"Perhaps you are simply not interested in the celebrations because no one wants to go with you?"

She stares at me in shock, and I grin when her eyes grow deadly. I'd rather her angry than sad.

"That is simply not true!"

I chuckle at the look of indignation on her face.

"I think it is."

I accept the gloves Gregor offers me before he retreats back to his corner on the other side of the room.

"What about you? I cannot remember the last time you spoke of a girl being interested in you!"

I sputter in outrage, and then blush when I notice Guinevere trying to muffle her giggles behind her hand.

"I am a Prince! I can have any girl I want! I am just not interested in any at the moment."

I don't know why I feel like I need to explain myself, but I do. There really are tons of girls that have shown an interest in me, but I'm just not really all that worried about girls right now. I'd much rather go on quests, and sword fight, and damn I sound like a little boy!

Morgana laughs at me, and then proceeds to help herself to some of my grapes. I simply roll my eyes at her actions. She always thinks she's entitled to everything I have.

"I heard some interesting news about you Arthur…"

"What news would that be?"

I pretend to care as I put my gloves on, but I'm sure it's nothing all that interesting.

"I heard you got into a little skirmish outside of the citadel yesterday afternoon with a boy."

My shoulders tense at her words. Already the people are gossiping?

"What was his name again Gwen?"

My eyes turn to Guinevere. She is standing rather timidly behind her mistress, and her eyes are lowered to the floor, but at Morgana's summoning she swiftly lifts her head.

"Merlin, my lady."

I wonder how she knows this, but I feel strange asking. Why should I even care about something as trivial as that?

"Yes Merlin…I hear he made you look quite the fool when he told you off for turning your servant into a moving target."

I quickly glare at Guinevere, and she immediately lowers her eyes back to the floor. Did she tell Morgana she thought I looked like a fool?

"Oh Arthur do not look at Gwen like that. She may not have called you a fool, but I can read behind polite words, and more importantly, I know you."

I switch my glare to Morgana, and she only smiles wider.

"Gwen said he handled himself quite bravely, and that he is rather handsome."

"Did she now? Handsome?"

When I notice Gwen's cheeks reddening my look of disbelief only intensifies. She thinks Merlin is attractive? Who would find Merlin handsome!

"She has been praising him so much since yesterday that I am actually looking forward to finally getting the chance to meet him. She has just come from speaking with him, and said she found him quite lovely."

"This is madness! Merlin! Meet him if you want, but believe me he is nothing special."

I quickly stride towards the door.

"Arthur! Where are you…"

I quickly slam my chamber door shut, and practically run towards the lower town in search of Kay. I need to find sane people again. Girls are absolutely mad!

It takes me until I'm out of the castle to notice that Gregor is not with me, but I don't mind. It will be good to spend some time away from him.

**-o-**

"So you definitely have no interest in Morgana?"

I'm walking rather aimlessly though the market with Kay who's been questioning my feelings for Morgana ever since I met up with him. Darius and Bardin are speaking quite amicably amongst themselves a short distance behind us, and I wonder if Kay asked them to give us privacy?

"She is a huge thorn in my side Kay!"

"But that is not really answering the question!"

I know it's not, but I'm not really sure if I want to give Kay permission to try and court Morgana. She may be a pain, but I might like…Wait, was that Merlin?

I quickly turn around, and just as I thought it's the same messy dark head of hair, and thin body I remember.

"How is your knee walking coming along?"

He continues walking away from me, and I can't help but goad him a little more.

"Aww… do not run away!"

"From you?"

At his words I feel the beginning of another quarrel starting; hopefully this one more interesting than the last.

"Thank the Gods I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

"Look I've told you you're an ass. I just didn't realize you were a royal one."

I'm a little impressed by his small display of daring.

"Oh what are you going to do…Get your daddies men to protect you?"

I chuckle a little. Is he really serious? I don't need any help fighting him.

"I can take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with less than that."

"You sure?"

When Merlin pulls off his jacket in response I'm in near hysterics, and so are the rest of the boys. He's going to fight me?

Darius passes me a mace, and I immediately throw it to Merlin.

"Here you go big man."

Bardin passes me another one, and I catch it instinctively. Of course Merlin dropped his. I'm sure he's never handled a weapon like this in his entire life.

"Come on then."

I quickly give Merlin a taste of what he's gotten himself into by expertly throwing the mace around my head to put on a bit of a show for our audience. Beating Merlin should be easy work.

"I warn you, I have been trained to kill since birth."

"Wow! And how long have you been training to be a prat?"

I can't find the power to be all that angry at his words. Merlin's just got this way about him. He doesn't even really irritate me as much as he probably should, but for proprieties sake…

"You cannot address me like that."

"Sorry"

I smile condescendingly back at him. He's finally learning some manners!

"How long have you been training to be a prat…my lord?"

_"Ohhh"_

I can ignore the challenge no longer, and quickly lift the mace to strike him. Luckily for him he ducks under the blow.

Merlin hastily begins to move back from me, and I slowly follow his movements like a hunter stalking its prey.

"Come on then Merlin."

I swing the mace quite erratically above my head as I move towards him. Maybe I'll just get lucky and hit him?

"Come on!"

He's already got his mace stuck in a stack of hay, and I quickly realize this really isn't fair odds, but I don't stop attacking when he runs away without his mace.

Merlin begins backing into a small market stall, and I hastily follow after him. He's done well to avoid all my blows, but when he falls onto a mattress spread out onto the floor I know I've won.

"You are in trouble now."

"Oh Gods!"

He seems to realize the end is neigh, and there's nothing he can do about it, but then all of a sudden my mace gets tangled, and while I'm disentangling it Merlin takes the opportunity to escape.

I follow him as he backs away from me with my mace swinging threateningly above my head, but quickly stop when I feel a great pain hit my knee. Where did that box come from?

"Owwww"

The smile on Merlin's face only makes me want to win that much more! I attempt to hit him again, but only end up nicking a few oranges on the table he's behind. When I move to go around the table I fall over a stray piece of rope. I don't remember that being there? I quickly lose my balance, and fall onto a mattress. Fortunately the mattress isn't very hard, but in the process of falling I dropped my mace, and Merlin retrieved it. Now he's swinging it at me without a clue as to what he's doing.

"Do you want to give up?"

Is he mad? I've never given up, and I'm not about to start now because of him.

"To you?"

"Do you…do you want to give up?"

My foot gets stuck in a bucket and I fall to the floor. For a second I worry that Merlin's actually beaten me, but then I look up and notice he's distracted by something in the crowd. I quickly rise to my feet, pick up a wayward broom, and whack him in the back, then the gut, and finally his head. When he falls to the floor I can't help but show off a bit by pretending to sweep him away with the broom like he's trash.

The guards hastily pick him up; more than likely ready to cart him off to jail again.

"Wait…let him go."

At my command the guards immediately release him. I was the one who started this whole thing, it just doesn't seem right to punish Merlin when I was the one responsible for most of the provocation.

"He may be an idiot, but he is a brave one."

I finally understand what Bedivere was saying. Merlin doesn't care who I am. I challenged his beliefs, and then his pride, so he retaliated. The second time knowing the risks he faced in doing so. He's the type of man who will not stand for injustice, and that is someone I guess I can respect.

"There is just something about you Merlin…I cannot quite put my finger on it."

Maybe there's more to Merlin than meets the eye?

This is the thought circulating through my head later in my chambers while I'm being dressed for bed. Merlin's nothing special to look at. Pale, skinny, big-eared, yet Guinevere thinks him handsome. He challenges me on my authority, and Bedivere - one of my best and most loyal knights calls him brave. Perhaps I should make a truce with the boy. Gaius said that Merlin is his new dogsbody, so obviously he'll be staying in Camelot for a while, and to be honest I'm starting to fear that all this fighting in town is making me look bad amongst my people.

**-o-**

The next day is a little more interesting because I spend my morning in knight's training, and my afternoon washing away the stench from said training. Leon and I made sure to go extremely hard on the men after all the breaks they'd been getting, and agreed that there would only be one day off. Obviously this piece of information was met by many moans and groans. The majority of which were coming from Kay.

Even now as we're all talking rather joyously during the celebration feast Kay is spoiling the mood by trying to convince me that one day off will not be enough.

"Come now Arthur. How will we be able to perform at our best if we are always tired? Surely you can see that the men will need more than a day?

I laugh when Darius beings to mimic Kay from behind his back, and then gently grasp Kay's shoulder.

"I understand you enjoy your days off Kay, but I will not change my mind. One day is perfectly fine. What else must you really spend your mornings doing?"

He rolls his eyes, and grins when I smirk at him. He knows that I know he does nothing but waste time in the market talking to girls, or buying items he doesn't truly need.

"Well now that Kay has finally realized he is only getting one day off, let us have some fun!"

"Oh you mean like when I got you in the gut earlier Arthur?"

All the men begin laughing at the memory of what happened in training this morning, and I quickly retaliate by pretending to hit Bardin in his stomach. We continue to laugh, but the sight of Morgana elegantly entering the room quickly quiets us.

"Gods have mercy."

She looks stunning in that dress, and I'm certain she knows it. I quickly forget the boys, and casually stride over to her. Perhaps I should have asked her to accompany me?

"So I assume you could not find anyone willing to escort you tonight?"

She simply smirks at me.

"I chose to come alone, but I did have many willing men who wanted to escort me."

"Is that right?"

"Indeed! Your friend Kay being one of them."

I smirk back at her. She isn't telling me anything I don't already know.

"Perhaps you should have allowed him the honour. It looks bad at your age to still be coming to feasts alone. You know how the ladies talk."

By the look on her face I know she's ready to run me through, but I won't have her try to use Kay to get to me. At least, I think that's what she was doing?

"Why you insufferable…"

Her voice gets drowned out by the sounds of the horns announcing my father's presence, and when he confidently strides into the room we both quickly move away from each other to take our seats.

I've barely seen father these past couple days. All he's been concerned about is Lady Helen. She sings! What's the big deal?

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom, and myself…many pleasures, but few can compare to the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Moira."

Everyone begins to clap after father's speech, and I reluctantly join in before taking my seat. This better be the best performance I've ever heard the way father's going on about it.

"_Father"_

He doesn't acknowledge me at all. Maybe I need to speak louder than a whisper?

"Father"

I raise my voice a little to get his attention, and he turns to me furiously.

"_Arthur, Lady Helen is about to perform. What could you possibly need right now?"_

"_I need a new manservant. The one I have is an incompetent buffon!"_

He looks at me like he wants to strike me, and I quickly look away from him. It's not like we missed much of her performance. If anything I'm actually feeling a little sleepy. Yes I could easily just close my eyes for a second. Though, once I do I can barely get them back open because they've gotten so heavy.

When I'm finally able to open my eyes again I'm covered in some sort of strange material, and Lady Helen is on the floor with a chandelier on top of her. What the hell did I miss? I can't possibly have slept through all that!

Wait, that doesn't look like Lady Helen at all? I quickly rise from my chair to get a better look at the body underneath the chandelier, and the face that turns towards me is old and withered, but the clothes are the exact ones that Lady Helen was wearing.

Before I even realize what's happening there's a dagger being thrown at me, and I'm convinced that I'm going to die. The dagger is moving so quickly towards me that I cannot simply block it, and my boots are practically glued to the spot. Only a little further and it is sure to pierce me in my heart. I'm resigned to my fate, but sadly my last thought is that I'm not quite ready to die.

All of a sudden I feel a pull on my arm, and I'm lying on the floor. The dagger deeply embedded into my chair.

I swiftly rise to my feet, and look over to see Merlin standing beside me…wait…Merlin! He saved me! After the way I treated him? Why?

"You saved my boy's life."

I can't even look at my father. I'm still staring at Merlin in shock. He really just saved my life!

"A debt must be repaid!"

"Um, well…"

"Do not be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"No honestly you don't have to Your Highness..."

He doesn't want a reward? Why would he save me without desiring a reward for his efforts? If he hadn't moved me out of the way in time it's possible that he could have been hit with the dagger himself.

"No absolutely! This merits something quite special."

"Well…"

I knew he was just pretending to be modest. Obviously he's looking for gold! I roll my eyes, and stare at father to see exactly how much he thinks my life is worth.

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household! You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant!"

He shall be…wait, what? My manservant? I don't want Merlin as my manservant! He'll be a terrible servant! He doesn't even know how to take orders!

"Father!"

"Did you not say you wanted a new manservant?"

"Well yes, but…"

I trail off when father leaves my side. This is clearly not up for discussion, and now everyone's clapping joyously at his words.

Merlin and I briefly glance at each other, and then quickly look away. He'll be sacked in a week or we'll end up killing each other, either way this whole manservant business isn't going to end well.

Merlin quickly runs off to Gods know where, and I'm soon flanked by many of my knights. Of course Kay is laughing as he clasps me rather firmly on my shoulder.

"You really had us scared there Arthur, but I knew you would be fine."

Kay's quickly pushed away as more knights try to get to me. I can see Darius shaking his head with a small smile before he moves towards my ear.

"Do not believe a word of what he is telling you. Kay was on the verge of tears, and his hand was on the hilt of his sword ready to avenge you."

I spot Kay attempting to talk to Morgana as she slowly moves towards me, but she's barely paying him any attention. Poor Kay.

"Sire, how are you fairing?"

"I am fine Sir Leon. I did not even sustain a scratch from the fall."

"I am glad…"

Just like Kay, Leon is quickly pushed to make room for more knights, and soon Bedivere is before me, his expression stern.

"I am happy to see that you were not hurt Sire."

I nod my head in thanks, but he does not leave, nor does anyone have the courage to push him away.

"I do hope that your new manservant…"

Here he begins to smile.

"…will not prove too difficult for you to handle."

I smirk when he chuckles, and then swiftly clasp his forearm in friendship.

"I do not plan on killing him, but who knows what the future holds."

"Indeed Sire."

Bedivere immediately takes his leave, and the men soon part to allow Morgana room to reach me. She looks like she's contemplating whether or not she should hug me, but I think the action would be far too strange for either of us.

"That was a much more interesting feast than I think either of us expected."

She chuckles, and I grin in response.

"Quite. Though, I think all the nights excitement has drained me, so I will be taking my leave of you Prince Arthur. I know it may be shocking for you to believe, but I am happy you were not murdered tonight."

I continue to smile at Morgana, and gently lift my arm towards her.

"Would you do me the honour of allowing me to escort you to your quarters Lady Morgana?"

She only hesitates for a moment before linking her arm through mine. I almost died! I guess I can show some kindness to Morgana. By tomorrow I'm sure I'll be back to my old self, and she'll want to murder me as usual.

We calmly leave the throne room together with Guinevere following close behind, and I smirk at Kay when I pass him. He simply shakes his head with a smile of amusement on his face, and then bows to me. The victory is bittersweet though because I'm not really sure what exactly I feel for Morgana. The idea of sharing intimacies with her is odd, yet the sight of her makes me feel...something.

Once I've seen to it that Morgana is safely in her chambers, I swiftly make my way to my own. Gregor is there waiting for me, and I have to quickly hide my look of disappointment at his presence. No I'm not hoping for Merlin, but I'd rather him than Gregor.

"My Lord, I didn't know what to do after your father decreed that Merlin is to be your new manservant. Am I to just leave you immediately?"

I quickly remove the cape from my shoulders and absently throw it over a chair. The thing is so damn impractical, but I can't deny that it makes me look more regal.

"Yes Gregor, I will no longer require your services as my manservant."

Gregor simply bows to me, and then quietly leaves my chambers. I feel a small inkling of guilt when I watch him leave, but I needed more in my manservant. Gregor was perfectly capable, but he wasn't right for me.

I easily remove my boots, but then quickly realize that Merlin's not here to help me dress for bed.

"Already the worst manservant I have ever had!"

I hastily open the door to instruct a guard to go to Gaius's quarters and tell Merlin to come immediately to my chambers. He's definitely going to get sacked. I give him even less than a week!

* * *

_Okay, I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I hope you guys thought it was alright. I'm going to be changing the order of the episodes a bit, and so the next few chapters are going to be a little different than the show, but everything will definitely come together again. I hope the grammatical errors weren't as plentiful as I think they were, and please review to tell me your thoughts and opinions so far:)_


	4. The Hunt

**Title:** Merlin Take Two  
**Author: ceecee_05**  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairings (In this chapter):** Arthur, Merlin, Sir Kay, Sir Bedivere  
**Spoilers (In this chapter):** NONE  
**Disclaimer:** MERLIN's not mine, just the grammatical errors.  
**Summary:** Arthur takes Merlin on his first hunt.  
**Author's notes:** _This is essentially just a small additional piece I included to show Arthur and Merlin's changing relationship. It is not based off any of the episodes._ _Be forewarned that I'm the only one who's edited this. I apologize in advance for any errors__!_

* * *

**The Hunt**

I slow when I hear Merlin drop something else on the ground, and turn to him with a glare. He's only been my manservant for three days, and I already want to get rid of him. He doesn't know how to dress me in my armor. He's late waking me in the mornings, and always forgets to go to the kitchens to get my breakfast before coming to my chambers! Now it seems he's also terrible at the art of stealth. I doubt I'll even be able to catch a rabbit with Merlin around.

"Merlin, do try to shut up!"

He looks at me angrily, and quickly moves to pick up my fallen weapons.

"I don't know what you're getting angry about you're the one yelling."

"I AM NOT YELLING!"

"_Really! Well then what do you call that?"_

I quickly gaze back at him with another glare, and he just smiles in response.

I swiftly turn my head towards the trees, so he doesn't see that he's getting to me. He must know that I hate it when people smile at me when I'm clearly angry with them. Morgana does the same thing all the time!

"Sire, perhaps we should split up into smaller parties? We will be able to cover much more ground that way."

I glance over at Bedivere who's looking far too amused for my liking. I'm sure he's enjoying my suffering. Already Merlin has turned my men against me.

"Yes very good, you can take Merlin."

I smile at Bedivere, and his smirk quickly drops. He can have fun trying to catch something with Merlin stomping around behind him!

"Right…Although I would love to have such good company. I sadly have no need for another squire, and would not wish for you to lose yours. However, I thank you kindly for your offer My Lord."

He bows to me before taking his servant deeper into the woods, but not before winking at me when Merlin isn't looking. Damn Bedivere! He's much too clever for his own good.

"Sir Kay, perhaps you are in need of some more help?"

I turn to Kay with a look of desperation, and he's looking at me as if I've lost my mind.

"I do not want him either!"

And with that he quickly takes his squire, and moves away from Merlin and I. Slowly the rest of the men too begin their own escapes.

"You know I could just order one of you to take him!"

None of the men turn back to me, and I watch them leave in defeat. So not only do I not get to hunt with my friends, but I have to spend all day with Merlin!

"Well I think this is a perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other better."

I stare at Merlin in disbelief. He can't be serious!

"Just follow me, and try not to scare away every animal in the forest as you do."

I hastily stride away from him with my spear in hand.

"Alright, but you should also try not to yell so much."

Left foot, and then right foot. If I don't think about Merlin being here I won't want to use my spear on him.

**-o-**

Merlin and I have been traveling through the forest for a few minutes now, and so far he hasn't done anything to annoy me. He's walking more quietly, and hasn't dropped anymore of my belongings.

"Are you thirsty?"

He looks surprised when I stop walking and turn to him. He's blinking his eyes a lot like he's having trouble seeing, and I can't help but stare at him in mild concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you just caught me a little off guard that's all."

He shakes his head, and gives me this goofy grin. Really, this is handsome!

"Well are you?"

"Am I what?"

"THIRSTY!"

A few birds actually fly out of the trees at the sound of my voice, and I quickly compose myself. I can't believe Merlin's right! I really do need to stop raising my voice.

"Oh yeah, but I uh, forgot to bring a water skin for myself."

I glance at him from the corner of my eye, and sigh when he blushes bashfully at the ground.

"Did you not bring one for me?"

He looks at me suddenly, and quickly pulls out a full water skin from the bag around his shoulder.

"Yeah, I have it right here!"

I force down my grin at the look of triumph on his face. I can't believe I'm actually getting along with Merlin right now!

"Well there now you have something to drink."

"But it's yours…"

"Do you want water or not?"

I give him a pointed look, and he just nods his head before drinking. I notice he doesn't take much, and I raise an eyebrow at him when he moves to close it.

"What? The look you're giving me is creepy. It reminds me too much of Gaius. I never knew someone could actually make their eyebrow go that high."

I can't believe I'm doing it, but I'm actually laughing at what Merlin's just said. And not just a small chuckle, but an outright guffaw.

"As a child I used to mimic that same eyebrow movement for Guinevere and Elyan. Elyan was very young so he only really laughed because he thought I was making a funny face, but Guinevere knew exactly what I was doing."

I sober at my memories with the Leodegrance family, and quickly shake my head to clear away the thoughts. That was a very long time ago.

"You used to spend time with Gwen when you were younger? But you're a Prince and she's not even a noble."

I glimpse Merlin's look of shock before I raise my head to the sky. I smirk in an attempt to appear more nonchalant about the whole thing.

"I did not have a choice. Her mother was my nursemaid until I was nine, and sometimes she would make me spend time with her family."

I clap my hands together, and pretend that this conversation is not affecting me.

"We should keep going."

Once Merlin is behind me I swiftly bring my gloved hand to my face to wipe away a stray tear. Knowing that to Merlin it will just look like I'm readjusting my spear. The memories of Eleanor are still difficult, and there are times when I cannot help but cry at the reminder. I don't need Merlin thinking I'm weak though.

"So you and Gwen were friends?"

"We were never friends! Her mother just took care of me, so for a time we grew up together."

"Wow, you must have cared for her mother a lot then? She was kind of like your mother too."

I sigh, and stop walking. Of course Merlin isn't intelligent enough to stop too, and ends up pushing us both to the ground.

"You really are a complete buffoon!"

He swiftly moves to retrieve all my things as I slowly pick myself up off the floor.

"Sorry."

I groan as I watch Merlin struggle to carry everything.

"Here, give me that!"

He doesn't argue as I take the bag across his shoulders, and place it on mine before picking my spear up from the ground.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Oh…um…By the way. I might have dropped all the water out by accident when we fell."

My jaw tenses, but I simply continue walking. This day couldn't possibly get any worse.

**-o-**

I can't believe this is actually happening! I'm stuck in a tree…with Merlin…as a bear sits in wait below us. He'd never seen a bear so close. That's all Merlin said before we'd had to run for our lives. He'd never seen a bear!

"You should probably just fall Merlin, because once I am finished with you, you will be begging me for death."

"That's not even funny."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I AM KIDDING!"

I attempt to hit him, but in the process I end up falling from the branch we're sitting on. Luckily Merlin's reflexes are quick - for once, and he catches my arm before I fall. Though the bag that Merlin brought is now being thoroughly investigated by the bear. Damn, I was actually starting to get hungry.

"Wow, your heavy! What do you eat?"

He hastily starts trying to pull me back up with both his arms now.

"Are you calling me fat? Maybe you are just too weak?"

He mumbles something I can't hear, and I seethe at the sight.

"What did you just whisper under your breath?"

"Nothing…"

"I know I saw you mumble something!

"I didn't say anything!"

"It is muscle weight, not fat!"

He mumbles something else, and I wish I wasn't hanging from a tree with a bear underneath me so I could strangle him.

"Stop wiggling around so much! You're making it harder to pull you up."

I try to relax, but it's very hard considering my ire! Though, only a couple minutes later Merlin is able to successfully pull me back up onto the tree branch.

"When we get back to the castle you will no longer be my manservant!"

"What, you're sacking me?"

I'm breathing hard, but my anger is slowly calming. I turn to Merlin in astonishment. He's actually surprised that I would want to get rid of him after today!

"Obviously!"

"But why?"

He genuinely sounds disappointed about the whole thing, but I could have sworn he didn't like me?

"Look if it's about accidentally dropping all the weapons while the bear was coming towards us I've already apologized for that. I'd never seen a…"

He quickly quiets at the glare I give him.

"Accidents happen!"

"Accidents happen?"

"Yeah!"

I can actually feel one of my eyes twitching.

"Look at what we are doing right now! Hiding in a tree until that bear decides he does not want to try and eat us anymore because you dropped all of our weapons, and I did not have the time to retrieve any while I was being chased along with you!"

Not to mention I also missed the damn bear with the spear I had because his arm hit mine!

Merlin bows his head at my scolding, and I sigh before turning away from him.

"How the men will laugh at me when they hear this! Morgana will probably tease me about this for the rest of my life, and I do not even want to think about what father will say!"

I drop my head into my hands, and rub them over my face. This is a nightmare!

"Well why do they need to know about this?"

I peek at Merlin through my fingers.

"Will you not tell them? I thought you would surely take this opportunity to make me look bad!"

He just stares back at me with that goofy grin of his.

"Look Arthur…"

"Prince Arthur."

"Prince Arthur, I'm sure we both think things about each that probably aren't all true, but if it means so much to you that no one finds out about this then I won't tell anyone."

I roll my eyes, and close them once more."

"Like you could actually keep a secret."

Merlin merely laughs.

"Oh, I can keep a secret."

I lift my head out of my hands, and Merlin is smiling at me. Not one of his big goofy grins that I've grown accustom to, but a smile nonetheless.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

I watch him curiously as he contemplates what he's going to say. All day he's been nicer than usual, and I don't know why?

"Well everyone kept telling me that you weren't as horrible as I'd made you out to be…"

"Everyone?"

Merlin doesn't really have a long list of friends in Camelot, so I'm kind of curious about who exactly could have said these things.

"Gaius and Gwen."

"Oh"

I'm not all that surprised about Gaius, but Guinevere…

"So I thought maybe if I try to be nice you wouldn't be such a prat!"

He's mumbling something to himself again, but this time I actually grin. Though, obviously I don't let Merlin see me grinning.

"So we need to figure out a way of getting rid of the bear so we can get away."

"Well obviously! But the only thing that can really do that is food, and the bears already pretty much finished all of ours!"

I throw my hands up in frustration, and then run them through my hair. Trapped in a tree with no food or water, and we probably won't be found by the knights until dawn. I quickly take a look at the branch I'm sitting on. It'll be strong enough to hold both Merlin and I for a while, but I doubt it will be a very practical bed.

The ground suddenly begins to shake, and I quickly grab hold of the large branch beneath me. I look at Merlin, and he too is holding on tightly, but his eyes are staring quite intently on the ground. When my eyes catch sight of what he's looking at my jaw literally drops. A tree not too far from us has actually fallen on the bear. How the hell did that happen?

"Merlin what just happened?"

My jaw can't seem to find its way back to my mouth. The tree hadn't looked shaky at all, but now it's suddenly lying on the ground as if it were pulled up by its very roots.

"I have no idea. It just fell out of nowhere!"

Merlin and I both quickly look at each before essentially running down the tree. Obviously I get down first.

**-o-**

Merlin and I have only been lugging around the bear's carcass for about ten minutes before we spot my men a short distance away. When I drop the bear onto the ground to go to greet them Merlin quickly follows suit.

"Well I hope all of your days were fruitful?"

The men's faces show disappointment, and a small part of me wants to smile with glee like a child.

"I shot a deer, but it escaped with a mild wound, and I could not find it again. We were able to catch some game for the kitchens though."

I clap Bedivere gently on the shoulder.

"You did your best. What more can be asked of you?"

He looks at me in confusion, and my smile grows wider.

"Sire, what happened to you? Both you and Merlin have cuts all over your clothes."

My eyes stray from Bedivere down to my attire, and then beside me to Merlin's. Bedivere's right, we look a mess.

"We were hunting Sir Bedivere! Were we not Merlin?"

"Yes My Lord!"

I make eye contact with Kay, and again he's looking at me like I've gone mad, and perhaps I have, but Merlin and I just had the most thrilling day! I can still feel my blood pumping in my veins.

"And was our hunting trip fruitful Merlin?"

"Quite fruitful My Lord!"

Kay swiftly strides over to Merlin and I.

"Alright enough of this nonsense! Are you going to tell us what you caught? Or continue to bore us with this back and forth conversation with your servant for the rest of the afternoon?"

I smile up at Kay. Oh the jealousy he will fell when he sees the bear!

"Indeed Kay. Well gentlemen, if you could all set your eyes to the large black mark on the ground only a few paces behind me. You will see exactly how rewarding my hunting trip with Merlin has been."

I smirk at the many gasps that fill my ears, and briefly smile at Merlin. It's not until after I've done it that I realize I just smiled a Merlin! By the Gods I really am losing my mind. I quickly return my features to the stern glare I always wear when addressing Merlin.

"Merlin gather my horse, and when we get back to Camelot prepare me a bath. I definitely need one after today."

"But I thought you sacked me?"

The men look at us curiously, and I grab Merlin's shoulder harshly as I bring him into some kind of strange half hug. I make sure we only share contact for a total of five seconds before I push him away.

"Really Merlin! Sometimes you can be so thick! Would I be giving you orders if you were not my manservant?"

"Probably"

"Just go get my horse!"

Merlin finally goes to gather my horse while the men laugh around me. I chuckle along with them, but not for the same reason. Merlin's just looked at me with that stupid goofy grin of his, and I guess maybe it's not, soooo bad.

* * *

_Okay, so this was just a small story between Arthur and Merlin to set things up for the next chapter. I'm not going to be doing a chapter for Valiant, and sorry to anyone who really wanted one._ _Please review to tell me any, or all of your thoughts and opinions about this chapter:) If any...  
_


	5. Nimueh (Part I)

**Title:** Merlin Take Two  
**Author: ceecee_05**  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairings (In this chapter):** Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, Sir Kay, Gwen, Morgana, Uther, Darius, Bardin.  
**Spoilers (In this chapter):** Season 1  
**Disclaimer:** MERLIN's not mine, just the grammatical errors.  
**Summary:** This is essentially Season 1 Episode 4 _The Poisoned Chalice_ with a bit of a twist!  
**Author's notes:** _I want to thank everyone reading and reviewing. I know there are reviewers I'm not able to respond to, but I'd just like thank all of you for taking the time to tell me your thoughts on the story so far. It's very much appreciated, and I'm keeping your requests in mind. This is part one of Nimueh. As usual some of the chapter will be like the show, and some won't__. Be forewarned that I'm the only one who's edited this. I apologize in advance for any errors__!_

For all who haven't already seen this video** watch?v=ynclQbw82ww** by MP26Pro (who I am not, nor who I know) I highly suggest you give it a watch. It's a wonderful video of the cast, which I hope you will enjoy as much as I did:)

* * *

**Nimueh**

Finally peace with Bayard! We've lost too many good men in battle against Mercia. All of them brave soldiers who will not be forgotten for their courage and valor as knights, and also as citizens of Camelot.

"So Merlin…How has it been serving Arthur for an entire week? You know he was convinced you would not last as long as that!"

I roll my eyes when Merlin looks adoringly at Morgana, and continue to busy myself with getting ready for the feast. Merlin always acts like a bumbling idiot every time she's in the room, and Morgana's not helping matters. She's been fawning over Merlin as if he is some sort of rare gem ever since they were properly introduced a few days ago. Even though I continue to tell her that as a Lady it is not right for her to appear too playful with a male servant, but does she listen to me? No! Girls can be so stupid! For Gods sake, it's _Merlin_!

Alright…maybe Merlin's not as horrible as I first thought him when we first met, but he can still be rather annoying, and he has a strong habit of forgetting his place is as my SERVANT! But I guess Merlin's still better than Gregor! So I'll keep him on until he does something really foolish.

"Not as bad as I thought it'd be. I mean I thought I'd end up in jail again for having to strike the delicate Prince of Camelot…"

Delicate? I'm DELICATE!

"…but so far we've been civil with each other, and I've had no need to use my very capable fists of steel."

Fists of steel? I glare at Merlin's back as he laughs along with Morgana and Guinevere. I hope he knows they're laughing at him, and not with him!

Should have sacked him days ago!

"Uh, woah…When's the last time these were cleaned?"

I frown when Merlin picks up the coat I'm going to wear to the feast in one hand while holding his nose with the other.

"Last year sometime."

"By the Gods! Arthur that is disgusting!"

I look at Morgana in confusion as Merlin quickly places my red coat around my shoulders. It smells fine to me.

"At least there's one good thing about not having to attend the feast. I won't have to smell you!"

"Who told you that you would not be attending?"

Merlin stares back at me in confusion.

"I'm going to be at the banquet?"

I thoroughly inspect the buttons on my red coat. I do need to look presentable!

"Not quite."

These buttons really could use with an extra shinning.

"You will be there to make sure my cup does not run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches I do not see why you should be able to get out of it."

I remove my coat and lightly toss it at Merlin's head. If I have to endure Bayard's voice for an entire evening why shouldn't my servant also be there to suffer at my side?

"Oh and be sure to polish the buttons."

I really want to appear at my best tonight!

"Really Arthur! Do you have to be so cruel to poor Merlin?"

"I'm not being cruel!"

How is making Merlin polish, and then poor ale all night cruel? Okay, the Bayard thing is somewhat nasty, but it's the principal of the matter. A servant is meant to suffer beside his master.

"To be fair Lady Morgana, this is actually Arthur being nice."

He should be addressing me as PRINCE Arthur!

"Usually he likes to throw things at my head. Jugs, buckets, anything hard he can get his hands on. If there's one thing I can say about serving Arthur…"

I grind my teeth together when he forgets to address me properly again!

"…it's that I've become much more agile because of it."

Merlin does a very good job of making himself appear as innocent as a wounded puppy, and Morgana falls right into his trap.

"Arthur you can be such a brute!"

"What? But I…"

"Aw, do not worry Merlin. Next time he throws something at you come straight to me, and I will make sure he knows what it feels like!"

Morgana gives me a heated glare as she dotes over Merlin, and even Guinevere can't hide her ire towards me while she does the same. But he's obviously lying! I threw a jug at his head one time, but only because he forgot to fill it; and I'd missed him!

Merlin looks back at me with a sly smirk, and I instantly want to punch his face in at the sight of it. Well played Merlin, but you've forgotten you're my servant, and I can make your life hell if I wish it.

"Do you want to see what you will be wearing tonight Merlin?"

"Won't this do?"

He grins at me, and I smile back at him mockingly.

"No…Tonight you will be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot."

I lift the outfit high for him to see. The girls' laughter fills the room, and brings a large smile to my face, especially because the sound of it makes Merlin's face fall.

"You can't be serious?"

**-o-**

"And may the differences in our pasts remain there."

Do all Kings simply enjoy the sounds of their own voices? Father speaks quite often at feasts, but Bayard always seems to have more to add after everything he says.

"To your health Uther."

Alright now this has to be the end of it!

"Arthur"

I raise the goblet Bayard gave me in friendship towards him before placing it to my mouth.

"The Lady Morgana"

Then lower it before raising it back to my lips.

"The people of Camelot!"

And then lower it once again because obviously Bayard isn't done listening to the sound of his own voice!

"And to fallen warriors…

I quickly glance beside me at the sound of father's voice.

"…on both sides."

Alright, it finally seems like all the speeches are done! I slowly bring the chalice back up to my parched lips.

"STOP!"

I lower the goblet once again. What the hell is it now!

"It's poisoned, don't drink it!"

"What?"

I quickly put the chalice down on the table, and rise from my seat.

"Merlin…what are you doing?"

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison."

"This is an outrage!"

I stare off into the crowd when the soldiers from Mercia raise their swords, and Camelot's knights quickly mimic their actions.

"Order your men to put down their swords…You are outnumbered."

Bayard would do well to listen to my father. He's right.

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!"

I can see father turn back to Merlin, and I swiftly do the same.

"On what grounds do you place this accusation?"

I quickly stride over to Merlin.

"I will handle this!"

This is simply ridiculous! Is he trying to get himself killed?

"Merlin! You IDIOT!"

I try to remove Merlin from the celebrations hoping that somehow his stupidity hasn't just sealed his death.

"We been on the slow gin again?"

I take the goblet from Merlin's hand, and try to push him towards the entrance doors.

"Unless you want to be strung up?"

But cease at the sound of father's voice.

"You will tell me why you think it is poisoned…now!"

"He was seen lacing My Lord."

"By whom?"

I watch Merlin worriedly. He doesn't seem very forthcoming with information anymore.

"I can't say."

By the Gods! Merlin what is wrong with you! If you actually have a witness tell my father!

"I cannot listen to this."

Bayard swings his sword arm in anger, and I'm sure if the situation weren't so severe I'd have laughed.

"Pass me the goblet."

I hesitantly thrust the chalice into father's waiting hand.

"If you are telling the truth…"

"I am…"

Bayard seems so confidant in his response that I don't know what to believe.

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?"

Bayard hastily sheathes his sword and moves to grasp the goblet, but father doesn't give it to him. I'm a little curious as to why? Surely Bayard will need to drink from the chalice to prove his innocence.

"No! If this does prove to be poison I want the pleasure of killing you myself."

No he can't mean to…

"He will drink it."

What? No! I doubt Merlin would lie about something so serious, but if he's actually telling the truth then he'll die. I was just starting to get used to having him as my manservant.

"Father if it is poisoned he will die!"

"Then we will know he was telling the truth."

I glare at my father's back.

"And what if he lives Uther?"

I listen quietly as Bayard speaks, and cringe when Merlin calmly takes the chalice from my father's outstretched hand. There must be some way out of this?

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you please."

"Sire please! He's just a boy he doesn't know what he's doing!"

I hope Gaius can make my father see reason, but he seems determined that this is the best course of action.

"Then you should have schooled him better."

Damnit I need to do something!

"Merlin! Apologize! This is a mistake!"

I can't let Merlin risk his life for me again.

"I will drink it!"

I move to take the goblet from his hands, but he pushes me away.

"No no no no no!"

I'm torn as I stare at him.

"No! It's alright."

I lower my hand and move away from him. Merlin stands on his own as everyone watches him with bated breath. He slowly brings the chalice to his lips, and I can feel my heart beating rather quickly in my chest. Surely someone wasn't actually trying to kill me again already! It's only been a week!

When Merlin lowers the cup I don't know what I'm readying myself for exactly. Either he's going to be poisoned, or my father's going to let Bayard's men torture and kill him.

"It's fine."

I sigh in relief.

"He is all yours."

I'm trying to come up with excuses for Merlin's behaviour so he can avoid death at Bayard's hand, when I suddenly hear him chocking.

"He is poisoned! Guards! Seize them!"

I ignore father's booming voice as I rush to Merlin's side. He saved my life again!

"Merlin…Can you hear me?"

At the sound of Gaius's voice I swiftly move out of the way to give him more room to examine Merlin.

"We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet! I need to identify the poison."

I lift Merlin from the ground, and hope Guinevere has retrieved the chalice as I quickly rush to the physician's quarters. I briefly look down at Merlin's shaking body, and I mentally curse him for his stupidity. If he had just told me without making such a spectacle of himself! Perhaps we could have handled this whole situation better.

"Lay him on the bed quickly! He's struggling to breathe."

I barge through the door and run towards the closest bed. With Gaius's help I'm able to lay Merlin down on it as gently as possible.

"Gwen fetch me some water and a towel."

I watch Guinevere quickly race out of the room, and then quietly observe Merlin. He won't actually die from this poison, will he?

"Is he going to be alright?"

Gaius doesn't even look at me, and I wonder if he just hasn't heard me, or is too afraid to answer.

"He's burning up."

I glance at Guinevere from the corner of my eye as she quickly hands Gaius the towel and water he asked for. I feel useless simply kneeling on the floor waiting for some type of news, but what else can I do?

"You can cure him can't you Gaius?"

She sounds so assured, and I only wish I felt the same.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet!"

Guinevere quickly runs to retrieve the chalice for Gaius, and I stare at her in awe. She was always a very loving child, and I'm glad that hasn't changed with age.

"Ah…There's something stuck on the inside."

"What is it?"

I quickly rise to my feet and walk towards Gaius.

"Looks like a flower petal of some kind?"

I watch Gaius silently as he examines the flower. I don't remember seeing that before?

"Gaius his brow's on fire."

I glance behind me to Guinevere, and then towards the flower petal that Gaius now has raised in his hand. Hopefully that petal will lead us to the antidote soon!

"Just keep him cool Gwen, it'll help control his fever."

Gaius moves around the table towards his books, and I take the opportunity to inspect the chalice myself. If only I had spotted the flower earlier!

"Ah…The petal comes from the morteus flower."

I swiftly move to stand beside Gaius again so I can see what he's looking at in the book.

"It says here that someone poisoned by the morteus can only be saved by a potion made from a leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the forests of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the morteus tree."

I point to a drawing of a creature beside a picture of the flower.

"That does not look particularly friendly."

The beast looks like an overgrown lizard, and not a very nice one.

"The cockatrice, it guards the forest. Its venom is potent, a single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the mountains of Isgard in search of the morteus flower have made it back alive."

Well this just keeps getting easier and easier. Next Gaius will be telling me the flowers deep underwater somewhere in the cave too.

I study Merlin as he lies in bed gasping for air because he risked his life for me again. Can I really sit and do nothing while Merlin slowly dies simply because he's a servant and I'm not?

"Sounds like fun…"

I stride towards the door.

"Arthur it's too dangerous!"

I stop and turn to Gaius sternly.

"If I do not get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?"

He sighs, and drops his eyes to the floor.

"The morteus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die."

Then there is no question as to what I must do.

**-o-**

I can't believe father! He was there! He saw what Merlin did for me, yet still he won't even let me try and save him.

"What is the point in having people to taste for you if you are going to get yourself killed anyway?"

"I will not fail! No matter what you think…"

I know father has no faith in me, but in this I will not fail. Merlin's depending on me.

"Arthur you are my only son and heir. I cannot risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy."

Yes he is a servant, but he showed true courage and bravery today. Why should his life be considered insignificant simply because he was not born with the same golden spoon that I was?

"Why, because his life is worthless?"

I stop walking, and so does father as he turns to me sharply.

"No, because it is worth less than yours."

I glare at father, and he stares back at me just as coldly. Why can he not see that he is the one making this a greater issue than it need be?

"I can save him! Let me take some men…"

"No…"

"We will find the antidote, and bring it back!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

The last time Merlin saved my life he was rewarded, but this time he is condemned to death. How is that fair?

"Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a King. I am not going to let you jeopardize the future of this kingdom for some fool's errand."

"It is not a fool's errand! Gaius says that…"

"Gaius says! That is exactly what makes it so!"

I do not wish to beg, but I feel obligated to save Merlin's life.

"Please father. He saved my life. I cannot stand by and watch him die."

He looks like he might relent, and I feel a small sense of hope creep into my heart.

"Then do not look."

He looks away from me, and I quickly look away from him. Does he truly have such little faith in my abilities?

"This boy will not be the last to die on your behalf. You are going to be King! It is something you will have to get used to."

How am I to grow accustomed to men dying for me? I will not be the sort of man who can sit and allow a good man to die for me if it can be avoided; no matter how much father may want me to be!

"I cannot accept that!"

"You are not going!"

"You cannot stop me."

Why can't he see that this is important to me? If he won't do this for Merlin, why can't he do it for me?

"Damnit Arthur! That is an end to it! You are not leaving this castle tonight."

He storms away down the corridor, and I trudge to my chambers angrily. When I push my way through the doors I carelessly throw my sword onto the table, and lean my arms across the fireplace in defeat. What am I to do now?

"Say what you like about our food, but you certainly cannot beat our feasts for entertainment."

I turn to the door, and scold myself for completely forgetting about Morgana throughout all the chaos during the banquet.

"Morgana, I am sorry, I should have made sure you were alright."

"I am fine, just disappointed actually. I was looking forward to thumping a couple of men across the head with a ladle."

I shake my head, and look to the ceiling. I'm sure if the situation weren't so tense right now I would have chuckled at her in mild irritation, as it stands…

"I think the guards were capable enough to handle Bayard and his men."

"Yeah…but why let the boys have all the fun?"

What is she talking about? They had planned to murder me in the guise of friendship, and she's acting like we're children once more fighting with wooden swords.

"Morgana, you should not get involved! It is dangerous!"

I just want to shake her until she sees sense, but I'm sure that would just make her want to fight even more.

"Spare me the lecture. I have already had it from Uther!"

I sigh, and slowly turn away from her towards my window.

"If it is any consolation, you were not the only one."

I rub my fingers over my temple, and then run them through my hair in frustration.

"Not that I listen to him. Sometimes you have got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences!"

I quickly turn to her, and hold her stare.

"You think I should go?"

"It does not matter what I think."

"If I do not make it back who will be the next King of Camelot? There is more than just my life at stake."

The problem is that father is right. If I go and do not return, who will take control of the kingdom after him? Leaving would mean risking more than just my life to save Merlin.

"And what kind of King would Camelot want?"

She lifts my sword, and gently places it onto my open palms.

"One that would risk his life for that of a lowly servant, or one that does what his father tells him to do?"

It takes me only but a moment before I quickly grab my pack, sheath my sword, and run out of my chambers. I cannot just sit and wait for Merlin to die while I simply do nothing!

I rush through the corridors, and am just about to make my way out of the castle when I run into Kay, Darius, and Bardin. They're timing couldn't have possibly been any worse!

"Arthur! Where are you running off to so quickly?"

Kay's smiling at me like he wasn't present at the feast when I know for certain that he was.

"Did you not see what happened to my servant? I am going to try and save him."

He frowns at me, and blocks my way when I try to pass him. The smiles on Darius and Bardin's faces too have vanished.

"Arthur he is only a servant. There is no need risking your life for someone who does not matter."

I stare at Kay in frustration. Why can he not understand!

"He saved my life Kay. Merlin may be a servant, but he is still a person, and a citizen of Camelot. To me that matters."

I move to go around Kay, but again he blocks my path.

"You are the Prince of Camelot Arthur. Your life is only second to the Kings. You are the future of Camelot!"

"Move out of my way Kay!"

He only moves closer to me so that now he's towering over me.

"What so you can go and get yourself killed for that foolish servant of yours?"

"Perhaps, but at least I will die with a clear conscience."

"He's not worth your life Arthur!"

I glare at him when he grasps my shoulder tightly. I know he is not trying to hurt me, but I forcibly push him away from me anyway.

"You cannot stop me."

Kay scowls, and then runs towards me fists blazing. Instantly there is a wall of guards blocking him with spears pointed at his throat. They must have been watching us.

Kay and I stare at each other angrily for a while before I quickly run out of the castle, and towards the stables.

* * *

_Okay so there's part one, and I'm hoping to have the second part of this chapter out sometime tomorrow. Thank you for reading, and I wish everyone all the best in 2013:)_


	6. Nimueh (Part II)

**Title:** Merlin Take Two  
**Author: ceecee_05**  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairings (In this chapter):** Arthur, Merlin, Nimueh, Gaius, Morgana, Uther.  
**Spoilers (In this chapter):** Season 1  
**Disclaimer:** MERLIN's not mine, just the grammatical errors.  
**Summary:** This is essentially Season 1 Episode 4 _The Poisoned Chalice_ with a bit of a twist!  
**Author's notes:** _Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. Sorry about this chapter taking a little longer than expected. There was a section that was taking forever to finish! Parts of this chapter will read like the show, and a lot of it won't__. Be forewarned that I'm the only one who's edited this. I apologize in advance for the many errors__!_

* * *

**Nimueh II  
**

I've been traveling through Isgard for less than a day with very little sleep. I'm now in the forests of Balor, and the caves are quite close, so I decide to walk my horse to give it some time to recover from the strenuous ride I've put it through. However, as I'm nearing the cave I can't help but notice a dark-haired maiden standing alone by a tree. She looks as if she's crying?

"Hello"

I move with caution towards her when I hear her whimper.

"Are you alright?"

Her sudden scream startles me into action, and I quickly draw my sword and turn to what has frightened her so. There slowly nearing closer to us is the very same creature from Gaius's book – the cockatrice.

"Stay back."

I promptly begin to analyze the cockatrice. He's surly much larger than I feared he'd be, and also rather quick for one so big. Yet still every attempt he makes to come towards me is met with a swing of my sword. I know the action is frustrating the beast, and I prepare myself for his retaliation. He growls at me before rushing forwards, and I quickly drop to the floor and roll under the cockatrice's body.

"Gods!"

I hear the male voice, but I don't have time to pay attention to the new arrival. The cockatrice is still very much present, and needs to be taken care of. I swiftly throw my sword at the creature's chest, and hope that its skin isn't impenetrable.

I wait for a moment, but when the cockatrice does not move again I realize he is dead, and I sigh in relief. I did it. I killed it!

"That was amazing! You're a very skilled warrior!"

I'm confused at hearing the male voice until I quickly remember the sound from earlier. I turn around to a boy who looks to be about my age. He's around my height, has shoulder length hair, and a sword hanging in his belt.

The boy makes his way towards me with his hand extended in friendship, and I quickly back away from him.

"What are you doing here?"

I make certain to keep my distance from him. My sword is still in the cockatrice, and so for now I'm disarmed.

"I heard a woman cry out in fear, so I came as quickly as I could. Though, it seems you had everything under control."

I walk over towards the cockatrice, and quickly pull my sword out of its body. I then wipe the blade clean on my clothes before turning back to the boy.

"Why are you traveling through these forests?"

He simply looks at me curiously as he tries to glimpse the engravings on my armor. I raise my sword arm a little higher, and that swiftly deters his focus. It is dangerous to be known as a knight of Camelot in these lands.

"Sir, I don't mean to appear discourteous, but what business is that of yours?"

Of course he's right! I too am traveling through this forest, yet he doesn't feel any desire to ask me what my purpose is. Perhaps he truly did come to help this maiden and I'm just being far too distrustful?

At the reminder of the woman I quickly turn to her. She looks on at us in fear, and I slowly lower my sword arm as I make my way over to her once again, but she immediately backs away from me.

"It is alright, I will not hurt you."

"Why should I believe you?"

I hesitate for a moment. It is a fair question, and one I don't have a very good answer for. I could tell her I'm a knight, but there are some knights without honour…

The boy swiftly moves from behind me, and kneels before the woman. His head bowed, and his right arm crossed in front of his chest.

"I swear to you on my honour as a man, that I will not harm you."

I roll my eyes at his somewhat over-dramatic antics, and sidestep him to get closer to the dark-haired woman. He could have just said that standing up!

"Who did that to you?"

She quickly brings her eyes from the boy on the ground to stare at me anxiously as I point rather forlornly at her arm.

"My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost."

She looks at me desperately.

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Do not worry. I am not going to leave you."

"And either will I! Together we'll protect you."

I stare at the boy in outrage as he continues to beam at the woman before us. What? All of a sudden he and I are some kind of team?

"You will take me away from here?"

My attention is swiftly diverted from the boy, and once again on the woman. She's looking directly at me, and I wish I could help her right now, but I have a quest to finish.

"Not yet. There is something I must to do first."

I move to make sure my horse is secured. The last thing I need is to leave the caves and find myself without transportation back to Camelot. The boy's traveling on foot, so he'll be of no help.

"Why have you come to the caves?"

I glance at the woman to see her looking back at me curiously. The intensity of her stare unnerves me, but I dismiss my feelings of unease. Why is she not as engrossed in the other boy? Perhaps she finds my face appealing?

"I am looking for something that can only be found here."

"What is it? I know this place, I could help you?"

I hesitate for a moment. She seems far too interested in my affairs, but I simply continue to ignore the feeling that something is amiss with her. She is only a damsel in distress.

"It is a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It is very rare…"

"You're on a quest then?"

The boy quickly strides to my side, and I sigh when he looks at me eagerly.

"Yes one of great urgency! So I must really take my leave of you."

"You are in search of the morteus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you."

I stare at the woman in surprise, maybe I'm being too rash in dismissing her?

"I'll come too. Two swords are better than one."

I none too kindly laugh in the boy's face before walking away from him; the woman now close at my side. I can hear him running to catch up with us, but I do not stop.

"Wait!"

He gently pulls me back by the arm, but at my glare quickly lowers it again.

"I meant no offense. I only wish to aid you in your quest."

I scoff in outrage.

"I do not need your help!"

I walk away from him, but once again he follows me.

"What because you're a knight and I'm not!"

I turn back to him, and study him as he slowly sheathes his sword in his belt.

"Apologies. I did not mean to lose my temper. If you don't want my aid I will leave you to your quest. I wish you all the best in your journey."

He turns away from me, and slowly walks away; successfully making me feel like a right ass for treating him so poorly when all he wanted to do was help.

"We should go quickly. You made your mission sound very urgent."

I tighten my jaw, and keep my eyes on the boy as I watch him go. I better not regret this!

"YOU BETTER PROVE USEFUL WITH A SWORD!"

He quickly turns back, and gives me a small smile before running over to me and the woman.

"He won't be able to come in with us."

I stare at the woman in confusion. She looks a little worried.

"Why ever not?"

The boy quickly makes his way over to me; his sword ready at his side for whatever may befall us in the cave.

"I assure you good sir, I'm very capable with a sword. I've trained with one since I was very young, and taught myself how to fight."

He smirks at me, but I'm still watching the woman beside me. Why can't he accompany us?

"The cave only allows for two people to enter at a time."

I raise my eyebrows uncertainly at her words. Gaius never said anything about that?

"How do you know this?"

I watch the woman curiously as she fumbles with her hands. There seems to be a hardness in her eyes, but I try not to think the worst of her. She's just a woman in need.

"I told you I know the caves. There is a magic surrounding it, and only two people are able to enter it at one time. After two no one else will be able to pass through."

"But why would someone do that?"

I try to find the logic behind putting a spell on a cave that only allows for two people to enter at one time, and find none.

"I do not pretend to know the mind of a sorcerer. I'm simply telling you what I know."

"So essentially I can't accompany you two into the cave because there's magic that won't allow me passage?"

I stare at the boy and nod, but he's not looking at me anymore. His eyes are transfixed on the woman. His question directed at her, and his eyes clearly filled with suspicion.

"Yes. You may try to enter after the two of us, but I assure you that you will not be able to."

She walks on ahead of us towards the cave, and we quickly follow. I'm getting this strange feeling like something isn't right, but I don't have time to question it. Merlin needs the morteus flower, and I've already spent enough time on questions. So when the woman walks quickly into the cave, I follow after her before remembering the boy.

"I do not know what your plans are, but you should continue on in your journey. After I retrieve the flower I will need to go back home immediately."

I watch the boy as he cautiously makes his way closer to the cave. What is he doing? The woman said only two can enter at a time.

"Stay back! You do not know what sort of consequence will befall you for attempting to enter the caves when two already have."

"I'll take my chances."

The boy walks towards the cave, and is instantly sent flying backwards. I make to go towards him, but the woman stops me.

"Look! He's getting up."

I turn away from her and back to the boy. He is indeed slowly picking himself up off of the floor, and he seems alright. No boils or scraps. As of now the only visible wound seems to be his bruised pride.

"Come on we should hurry. I'm sure he'll be on his way shortly. No need to fuss."

The woman smiles at me, but her eyes remain hard and cold. They're the same eyes I've seen on my father's face countless times in the past.

"We must at least…"

"Do you not need the flower for a purpose?"

She looks at me sternly, and continues walking into the cave. I look back to the boy. He's now standing, but he's swaying a little on his feet.

"I am sorry for leaving you like this, but you should take the opportunity to continue on the path you were traveling before we met."

I turn my back to the boy, and follow the woman deeper into the cave. I can hear him calling for me, but I don't stop walking. I need to get the flower as quickly as possible.

The woman and I don't travel for long. She indeed has a great understanding of the cave - as she claimed, and it was right of me to bring her along.

We finally make our way to a small part of the cave. It has a large gaping hole with no visible bottom, and I desperately pray that the flower isn't somewhere below?

"There they are."

She's pointing at the wall of the cave across from us where I can clearly see the morteus flower, but the large gap is separating me from getting to the other side. I look from both edges of the rock I'm standing on to see if there is any way across when I notice the woman moving towards me.

"Keep back from the edge, and do not worry. We will be out of here soon."

I move to the very edge of the rock, and inch my raised hand closer and closer to the flower. Though at what sounds like chanting I quickly lower my hand.

"What are you doing?"

I turn to her, but she doesn't cease her chanting. I soon realize my mistake when the ground beneath my feet begins to shake, and I'm forced to jump to the wall across from me to avoid falling into the abyss. She's a sorcerer!

"I expected so much more from the Pendragon heir. I would have hoped my kind had died for more than this!"

What on Earth is she going on about?

"Who are you?"

She does not answer me, just looks up at something above my head in amusement.

"It seems we have a visitor."

I look to where her eyes are fixated, and see the biggest spider I have ever encountered in my life. It's the size of a pony, but certainly not as endearing, and it's heading straight for me.

I try to move away from the spider, but it's much too fast to evade. When it gets too close I pull my sword from its casing, and hold onto it as tightly as my hand will allow. If I drop this there's no telling how long I'll be able to survive in here.

I begin attacking the spider with my sword, and am thankfully able to throw it into the pit below. I sigh in relief, but sober when I remember I'm still in the company of a witch.

"Very good! You're not completely useless, but he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off Arthur Pendragon. It is not your destiny to die at my hand."

Not my destiny to die at her hand? What does she mean by that? Does she know how I meant to die?

She turns to leave the cave, but I need to know who she is and why she's doing this? Why bring me here, but not take the opportunity to kill me while I'm at her mercy?

"WHO ARE YOU?"

She smiles at me, and I can feel myself slightly tremble at the sight. The hate in her eyes is startling.

"My name is Nimueh. I'm an old friend of your father."

She turns away from me again.

"WAIT! How do you know my father?"

This time she does not stop. She takes the only remaining source of light, and leaves me to die in this spider infested cave.

I try to look around for some way of getting out of here, but it's far too dark for me to see anything.

I even my breathing in the hopes that none of the spiders will be able to hear me, but knowing my luck they can probably see clearly in the dark.

I'm just about ready to admit defeat when a ball of light suddenly appears out of thin air.

"What in the world…"

I watch it with childlike fascination for a few moments until I remember where I am, and how severe the situation is.

"Come on then. What are you waiting for? Finish me off!"

It does not attack me like I thought it would, just harmlessly hovers by my head, and I take the opportunity to jump onto the small landing above me.

The ball of light continues to make no attempt on my life, so I decide to sheathe my sword.

"Who sent you?"

It continues to fly around my head for a few moments until I notice the morteus flower not too far away from me. Although, I also spot a swarm of spiders quickly making their way up towards me.

I hesitate for a moment as I stare at the flower. If I leave now I'm more likely to get out of this cave alive, but if I don't get that flower this whole journey would have been for naught.

I carefully place my hands on the stone, and scale the walls towards the flower. Merlin is depending on me, and I will not fail him, or myself. I can do this!

I reach as far as my arm will allow me, and eventually I'm able to pluck the flower from the wall. I watch it in amazement. I finally did what no one thought me capable of!

I can hear the spiders steps growing louder in my ears, so I quickly pocket the flower in my pouch, and take hold of the stone wall once more.

Scaling the wall is tiring, and there are many times when I have to look back at the spiders as motivation to continue on.

The ball of light does not leave, but actually seems to push me onwards. I follow after it curiously, but don't understand why exactly it's helping me? Sorcerers are not particularly fond of Pendragons.

The spiders are swift in their approach, and it's not long before I'm merely grabbing at any protrusion in the wall as I climb higher.

I'm nearing the top, but I'm so exhausted I'm becoming faint. My hands are so tired of holding on, and I feel like I'm about to fall at any moment. The ball has gone though the opening at the top, and I'm so close now I can feel the wind from the open air on my face and coursing through my hair, yet I can't bring my weary limbs to climb the wall any longer. I'm giving up, and slowly resigning myself to the very inevitable fact that I'm about to plummet to my death, or be eaten by giant spiders.

"Ahhh!"

I can feel pressure on my arms, and I force myself to look up to see the same boy from earlier trying to lift me to safety.

"You need to move your legs a little. I can't pull you all the way up without some help."

I put all my strength into the movement, and walk up the cave wall as the boy lifts my arms, and together we're able to get me sitting on solid ground.

I pant for breath, and allow myself a moment to rest my aching body. I gently place my hand over the flower securely in my pouch, and grin. I succeeded!

"How did you know to come?"

I stare at the boy in awe as he sits not too far away from me. His eyes are fixated on my armor, and I know he can see the engravings in the moonlight. The blue ball of light that kept me going has vanished, and I have no idea where. How did it know to help me? Though, more importantly, who sent it?

"I was trying to warn you when you first entered the caves with her. I saw her eyes change colour when I was trying to walk through, so I knew she was a sorcerer. She was the one who enchanted the cave to only allow two people entrance at a time, and I thought she probably meant to trap you."

"This entire thing was a trap! She knew I would be here…"

Nimueh must have had something to do with the poisoned chalice. It was intended for me to begin with, and today has proven that she means to kill me.

"I had no choice but to wait in the bushes, and hope that she didn't succeed in killing you."

I quickly bring my attention back to the boy's tale. Talk of the witch can wait until later when father is around to provide some sort of answers.

"When I saw her leave I waited for a few moments before entering myself. I didn't know whether you were alive or dead, but I knew I needed to at least try and see if I could save you. I saw you scaling the wall as those massive spiders followed, but I needed to find the opening at the top. I knew it was the only way to properly rescue you."

"I did not need rescuing!"

How dare he imply that I…

"You're right. Perhaps helping is more accurate a term?"

"Yes, I think so."

We are suddenly engulfed in a heavy silence, and I feel like it's my doing. Eventually I have no choice but to sigh in defeat. If it were not for the boy before me I would be dead. My grip was waning, and my spirit fading. I owe him a debt.

"Thank you, for saving my life."

He smiles kindly back at me, and I can actually see some of the tension in his body ease at my words.

I slowly rise to my feet, and sway a bit when I realize I haven't eaten or slept since yesterday. I also need water desperately, but I at least owe this boy my name before I leave him.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, and what you have done for me today will not be forgotten."

He looks at my outstretched hand in shock before quickly shaking it.

"I thought you bore the engravings of a dragon on your armor, but I thought you a knight. You are Prince Arthur of Camelot, one of the best sword fighters the world has ever known!"

I can't help the smirk that appears on my lips. It seems my reputation precedes me.

"I have dreamed of becoming a knight for many years now, but because of my common birth… By the Gods I was actually on my way to Camelot before I came across you."

I give the boy a friendly clap on the shoulder, and he follows me as I go to my horse. Luckily the witch hadn't harmed her.

"Then you may ride to Camelot with me. Hopefully you do not mind riding behind me? I know many men do not like to travel in this fashion."

"It would be an honour to travel on your horse My Lord."

He's beaming as he watches me, and I try not to let my pride swell too widely at his admiration, but it proves rather difficult.

I quickly rummage through my bag, and down most of the water skin in my hand before turning to the boy to offer him some.

"Thank you Prince Arthur. You are very kind to offer me some of your water."

Well certainly no one can find fault with his manners. Perhaps when Merlin gets better this boy will be able to teach him something about respecting one's master?

I break off a piece of bread and cheese, and then give the rest to the boy.

"Sire, you don't have to…"

"You are hungry, so eat."

My tone leaves no room for argument, and the boy seems to realize this as he hesitantly takes the offered food and begins to nibble on it. I watch him silently as he eats, and quickly come to a decision. If he's going to be traveling with me I'll need to think of him as more than just the boy.

"What is your name? You never did say."

He swiftly kneels before me, and lowers his head to the ground. Not this again! He can just tell me without all the theatrics.

"Forgive me Sire for my rudeness. My name is Lancelot."

Lance… a… lot…No wonder he wasn't so forthcoming with his name earlier.

**-o-**

Lancelot and I rest until dawn, and make it back to Camelot's border by mid afternoon. I hope Merlin is still alive. Gaius said I had four or five days, and I've made the journey in half that, so surely that means everything will be alright?

As we near the gates to the city I begin to get this odd sense that everything isn't quite right, so I bring my horse to a slow cantor.

"Sire, what are you doing? You said that your servant desperately needs this flower."

"Something is not right. The guards seem to be in waiting. They are expecting something, or… someone."

I reach into my pouch and quickly retrieve the morteus flower. I never did expect a kind welcome on my return, but just in case father is really angry best to make sure the flower gets to Gaius as soon as possible.

"Lancelot I need you to do something for me."

"Anything Sire."

I smile softly to myself. I greatly misjudged him. He is noble, and not at all forged. He is indeed very eager to help others in need. If he's actually any good with a sword he'd make a fine knight.

"I need you to take this flower to the physician's quarters. I fear my father may have a surprise for me upon my return, and I do not want to risk not being able to deliver the morteus flower to Gaius."

Lancelot hops off of my horse, and quickly straightens his tunic and sword.

"I am depending on you to do this for me Lancelot."

"I'll move as swiftly as possible Sire. No matter what happens, I will not fail you."

"I am sure you will succeed. Be sure to tell the guards you have come to visit Gaius so that when you ask for directions to his quarters they will not question you. Make sure you also see to it that Gaius knows that he is to house you until some other arrangements can be made."

"I'll do exactly as you've said, and thank you Prince Arthur. For everything you are doing for me. You really don't have to. I am a servant…"

"You are a good man Lancelot. That is all that matters."

He bows to me before gently pocketing the flower, and running towards the castle gates. I watch him speak to the guards, and sigh in relief when they allow him entrance. Gods speed Lancelot.

I quickly follow in his footsteps and make my way to the city walls. Just as I suspected I'm stopped by the guards.

"What are you doing? Let me pass!"

"I am sorry Sire, but we must place you under arrest…by order of the King."

The guards escort me rather gently to the dungeons where my father is already waiting for me in an empty cell, or perhaps this is to be my prison?

"You disobeyed me!"

"Of course I did, a man's life was a stake!"

He would have had me sit in my chambers waiting for Merlin to die after everything he's done for me? I couldn't just turn a blind eye to what was happening when I knew I could save him.

"Why do you care so much? The boy's just a servant."

I lower my head in thought at father's question. I know whatever I tell him won't be the full truth because to be honest I'm not completely certain myself.

"He knew the danger he was putting himself in. He knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway! He saved my life… again."

I quickly remember my encounter with Nimueh.

"And there's more."

Father looks at me expectantly.

"There was a woman. She knew I was there for the flower. I do not think it was Bayard that tried to poison me."

"Of course it was."

Why does he never listen! This whole thing just doesn't make any sense. Bayard was so convinced that my goblet hadn't been poisoned that he was prepared to drink it himself. Why would he do that knowing there was poison in it? And Nimueh was waiting for me at the caves as if she knew someone would come.

"She said her name was Nimueh, and that you two were old friends."

I study father as he paces in the cell. He actually looks worried by what I've just told him.

"Do you know her father?"

"I do not know anyone by that name, and I am certainly no friend to any sorcerer!"

I want to, but I don't believe him.

"You really would have just let Merlin die even though he saved my life?"

"You can easily find yourself another servant. You have gone through so many already what is one more?"

I look at him as if the words haven't actually just passed through his lips because the spite behind them makes me take pause.

"You have to learn there is a right way, and a wrong way of doing things. I will see that you are let out in a week."

He slowly strides out of the cell, and the guards quickly close the gate behind him. I fall to the hard mattress in the corner of my prison, and run my hands softly through my hair. Father can punish me all he wants, but Lancelot will get the flower to Merlin, and Gaius will be able to heal him.

I laugh loudly to myself, and ignore the many curious glances the guards are giving me. Merlin's going to live!

**-o-**

Well father hadn't kept me in jail for a full week for disobeying his orders, but even that one night had been unpleasant. Though, the benefit had certainly been worth the cost.

Lancelot had visited me very briefly later that night in my cell to tell me that he was able to get the flower to Gaius in time, and that Merlin was now recovering nicely. I'd quickly taken his forearm before he ran from my cell, and thanked him. When I'd first met Lancelot I hadn't thought much of him, but I was wrong.

First Merlin, now Lancelot. I'm starting to believe I'm not the best judge of character.

"Okay, let the bragging begin."

I glance behind me, and see Morgana slowly nearing me.

"How did you manage it?"

That is a good question. I know I didn't get out of that cave on my own. That ball of light was definitely not natural, but why would a sorcerer help me?

"I am not sure. All I do know is that I had help."

I turn back to stare out at the forest from the ramparts.

"Someone knew I was in trouble, and… sent a light to guide the way."

"Who?"

That's a very good question, but also one I have no answer for.

"I do not know. But, whoever it was I am only here because of them. And well perhaps Lancelot helped a little."

"Lancelot?"

I laugh when she scrunches her face at the name. His parents were definitely fond of jousting.

"A boy I met in the forest. I am sure you will meet him soon. _He came back with me_."

"You brought a boy back with you?"

I quickly turn to her with a finger raised to my lips.

"_Not so loud."_

I look over at father warily, but fortunately he doesn't seem to have heard.

"Yes, he is honourable, and has a good heart. Perhaps a bit keen, but I think he will do well in Camelot."

"Is he a boy, or a man?"

"Do not start Morgana!"

She rolls her eyes, and smirks before turning away from me. I don't know if I'm jealous of her potential interest in Lancelot, or just being protective?

"Well, I am sure he must be wonderful for you to have warmed to him so quickly."

"He grows on you."

"Like Merlin?"

I grin at her quickly before rolling my eyes and looking away.

"Yes, a little like Merlin."

We both laugh softly.

"I am glad you came back safely."

She gently brushes my arm with her fingers before walking away from me. Her actions make me feel kind of nice, but I don't know if it's just because I appreciate her concern, or because I enjoy her touch. I run my hands tiredly over my face. Why are feelings so damn difficult!

"Arthur?"

I turn my head to my father as he slowly makes his way across the rampart towards me. I'm sure he realizes that I'm not all that happy with him after everything that's happened these last few days.

"The woman you met in the forest. What did she tell you?"

Really that's the first thing he says to me! He wanted me to let Merlin die, then punished me for succeeding on my quest to save him, and his apology begins with talk of the witch in the forest. Sometimes I wish father would just show a little more feeling!

"Not much. She was too busy trying to get me killed."

Yet at the same time she hadn't really done anything to me herself.

"It was strange though…"

"In what way?"

"I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it was not my destiny to die at her hand."

What could she have meant by that? Does she know how I'm supposed to die? I deal with the prospect of death all the time as a knight, but to actually know how I'm going to die. I would never want such knowledge.

"You must have been scared."

"Had my moments."

I feel odd expressing weakness to my father, but I hope he will understand that even through my fear I acted with bravery.

"Those who practice magic know only evil. They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it, which is why she wanted you dead. She is evil."

I watch father when he speaks of Nimueh, and it does not look like a man who is speaking of a stranger. She had said she knew my father, and I can't help but believe her.

"You speak as if you know her personally?"

"I do."

I stare back at him in surprise.

"To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all."

He does not look me in the eye, and I know it is because he can't. I'm certain father knows Nimueh, but I do not push the issue. I know he will not suddenly blurt out the truth if I ask him again.

"You did the right thing, even though you were disobeying me."

I stare back at father intently. Is he really admitting that he was wrong about the way he acted? I can't help but grin at his sheepish expression, and he smiles back at me. Father gently places his hand on my arm, and I quietly enjoy his small show of love. Though his touch makes me remember the feeling I just had with Morgana, and I frown in confusion.

"I am proud of you Arthur. Never forget that."

I can't help but beam at the knowledge that I've made him proud. I look back at father and give him a small nod of understanding. I know he loves me, but he's not the most affectionate parent, so I appreciate this small moment between us.

**-o-**

I smirk as I stride into the physician's quarters. I'm really happy to see Merlin's alright, and it scares me a little that I'd actually missed his company, but I make sure not to show it.

"Still alive then?"

Merlin is sitting at a table with an uneaten plate of bread before him, and he looks rather peaceful. A little worn, but he's alive, and that's truly all that matters.

"Uh... yeah just about. I understand I have you to thank for that. If you hadn't gotten the flower and given it to Lancelot…"

"Yeah, well it was nothing."

I don't feel the need to brag because that wasn't the purpose of my quest. Seeing Merlin alive and well is thanks enough.

"A half decent servant is hard to come by."

Merlin smiles at me, and then quickly looks away. I smile at him too while he's not looking at me.

"I was only dropping by to make sure you were alright, and check that you will be back to work tomorrow."

"Oh yeah… yeah of course! Bright and early."

I rest my arm on the top of his chair, and idly tap my fingers against the wood.

"Lancelot is settling in alright?"

"Oh yes! He's just gone to deliver some potions for Gaius."

"Good…hopefully he finds his way around the Castle alright."

"He seems pretty resourceful. He made it here alright yesterday, but I'm sure he'll think to ask if he gets lost."

I stand at attention when I see Merlin briefly glances at his still untouched food.

"Quite right. Well… I guess I will take my leave of you. "

I slowly make my out of the room.

"My Lord"

"Gaius"

I'm just about at the door.

"Arthur…"

But calmly turn back to Merlin when he calls me.

"Thank you."

I gently nod to him.

"You too."

For showing true courage, and risking your life to save mine once again.

"Get some rest."

I run down the steps from the physician's quarters towards the market, and can't help but shake my head and grin. For once I have a servant I actually don't mind so much. Who knew that would ever happen with _Merlin_?

* * *

_So, this is the final part of Nimueh. I wanted to introduce Lancelot a little earlier than they did on the show, and give him more interaction with Arthur. I also wanted Nimueh to be someone that Arthur is aware of because she had such a significant role in his existence, and it always felt weird that he knew nothing about her besides their small interaction in the cave (where he didn't actually get her name)._

_Thank you very much for reading, and please review to tell me how you're liking the story so far (or not):) As usual next chapter will be posted as quickly as it's finished, but with school starting again there will sadly be longer gaps between updates._


	7. Every Man Deserves a Fair Trial

**Title:** Merlin Take Two  
**Author: ceecee_05**  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairings (In this chapter):** Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, Gaius, Sir Bedivere, Gwen, Morgana, Uther, Tom, Sir Leon (many mentions of Gwen's mum Eleanor, and Elyan).  
**Spoilers (In this chapter):** Season 1  
**Disclaimer:** MERLIN's not mine, just the grammatical errors.  
**Summary:** This is based off of Season 1 Episode 12 _To Kill the King_ with a small scene from Season 1 Episode 3 _The Mark of Nimueh_ thrown in.  
**Author's notes: **_Okay, I've decided to change the order of some of the episodes from this moment on, and will be taking many liberties with scenes in the show. Obviously considering Morgana isn't really so bad right now let us assume that she isn't trying to kill Uther in this chapter, but her anger towards him is certainly growing. __As usual some of the chapter will be like the show, and some won't__. Be forewarned that I'm the only one who's edited this. I apologize in advance for any errors__!_

* * *

**Everyman Deserves a Fair Trial**

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

I frown in disbelief.

"You are absolutely positive?"

I guess it's not the strangest thing that's ever happened, but it's certainly up there.

"Arthur, how many times do I have to tell you?"

I ignore the fact that he forgets to address me properly as I have for the past couple weeks since he's recovered from being poisoned by Nimueh. I don't mind so much anymore as long as Merlin remembers to only do it in private. I certainly can't let father know I'm allowing my servant such a privilege.

"So you really think Lancelot is interested in Guinevere?"

I mean the idea isn't completely unfounded. They are both commoners, and I guess one would consider them attractive in their own rights. Lancelot isn't unappealing to the eye, yet I'm sure it is his character that attracts people to him. Initially I had thought him insincere in his actions, but now I know that Lancelot is just the sort of man who genuinely wishes to help people.

Guinevere. Well… I haven't really observed her that intently over the past few years. I guess she's pretty - tiny, but still rather curvaceous for one so small. Gone are the days when her body was as shapeless as a boy's. Though, her dresses are so unflattering. Obviously she isn't able to purchase more expensive clothes because she is just a commoner, but she is _growing_, and will soon need to wear a corseted dress. I do wonder how she'll look fitted in one of those? Perhaps I should find a way to voice my thoughts to Morgana. Gwen's at the age where she'll need to find a husband, and a new dress will certainly have more men trying to court her.

"Yes! I'm certain Lancelot likes Gwen. He even asked me a couple of days ago whether or not anything was going on between Gwen and I, so he wouldn't accidentally cause me any problems if he tried to court her. I don't know why he'd think that though?"

Maybe because you two are always smiling and laughing with each other about Gods know what most of the time?

"Gwen and I are just friends. Yes she's pretty, and very kind and sweet, but when we kissed I didn't really feel anything."

Wait… What? Merlin kissed Guinevere? I actually choke a little on my dinner, and have to quickly sip some of my water to get the piece of bread completely down my throat.

"At least not anything romantic."

"So let me just clarify because I think I have missed something very important. You kissed Guinevere… When exactly did this happen?"

I watch him in outrage. Merlin and Guinevere? Gods that sounds so wrong! I still don't understand why Guinevere would want anything to do with _Merlin_. She could do far better than him.

"Well, actually she kissed me. It was after I woke up from being poisoned."

"What?"

So, I'm the one who saves the day, yet I get a night in prison while he gets a kiss. How is that fair?

"So what she kissed me. It was just a peck, nothing indecent."

I'm about ready to throw my cup at his head when the door quickly sounds behind me. Merlin swiftly goes to answer it, completely unaware of how close he came to having the markings on my goblet engraved on his forehead.

"Sire you're needed immediately!"

I quickly rise from my chair, and move towards the door before remembering Merlin.

"You are free to leave for the evening Merlin. Oh and do try not to kiss Guinevere again if you do not return her feelings... I never would have taken you for such a heartbreaker."

He looks at me in surprise before I finally take my leave, and I laugh when I remember how red his ears got.

The guard quickly leads me outside the castle towards the citadel where Leon and a handful of guards are waiting for me.

"What is this Leon? What has happened?"

"We have reason to believe Tauren is here in Camelot."

My body tenses at the name. I know all about Tauren, but what is he doing in Camelot?

"Do we have any idea what he is doing here? Where he might be now?"

Leon hesitates for a moment, and I raise an eyebrow at his silence. He doesn't want to tell me that much is clear.

"Leon…"

"He was seen walking into Tom Leodegrance's forge about an hour ago. We have reason to believe that he may be making Tauren weapons of some kind, but we do not know for certain."

He lowers his eyes to the ground, and I stare off to the side at nothing at all. Tom wouldn't betray Camelot. This all has to be some sort of mistake.

"Sire…"

I swiftly bring my eyes back to Leon and the guards.

"Alright, let us explore this claim further."

I march to Tom's forge anxiously. I remember walking here excitedly as a boy, but now… I simply pray to the Gods that Tom has not done what he's being accused of. Such an act is treasonous, and would mean certain death for him.

I hesitate outside the door to the forge for only a second, but when I catch Leon's eye I remember my duty as a knight, and swiftly push the door open. The sight of Tauren and Tom together stuns me, and Tauren takes the opportunity to run for his life.

"Seize him!"

The guards quickly follow after him with Leon in tow, but I fear that it is for naught.

"After him! He must be caught!"

I turn around and watch Tom in utter amazement. He actually was working with Tauren!

"Sire… please…"

I ignore his plea. I'm so angry with him I don't know what to do with myself.

"You are under arrest!"

I swiftly stride past him, and back to the castle to inform father of what has happened.

**-o-**

I stand silently at the small table before me watching father as he quickly speaks to one of the guards in a low voice. What is he planning?

"Arthur. What is being done in our search for the sorcerer?"

He strides towards me, and takes a hearty drink from his cup of wine, as the guard hastily leaves the throne room.

"I have men out searching the entire lower town for him father. He could not have gotten too far…"

"You forget he is a sorcerer! He can do things that you and I can only dream of."

Father's eyes immediately turn cold, and if I'm not mistaken I swear I heard a hint of envy in his voice.

"You are right of course father."

I bow my head, and when I look up again his eyes have softened slightly.

"I only want you to remember that sorcerers are dangerous Arthur."

"Ones like Nimueh?"

I study him closely as his shoulders tense, and the smile on his lips slowly falls at the mere mention of her name.

"Exactly"

He says no more about her, and I hide my disappointment well. Why won't he just admit to knowing her?

"Let us speak no more on the subject for now."

He gently wraps his arm around my shoulder, pours out a cup of wine, and then places it before my hand. I calmly take the drink from his offered hand, and take a small sip to not appear rude. The wine is sweet, but the evening seems anything but celebratory.

"You arrested the blacksmith for his crimes, and Tauren will receive his own punishment in due time."

Father and I only get but a moment to toast to Tauren's swift capture before the doors are thrown open, and Guinevere is pushed to the ground in front of us. What the hell! Why have the guards brought her here?

Guinevere shivers a little, and I'm not sure if it's because of the cool temperature, or the glare my father is giving her. The guards could have at least giving her a chance to take a shawl to cover her modesty! She's only wearing her white night dress, and my fingers itch to shield her in my jacket. Father would not take too well to me showing such kindness to her, and I don't want to make things even worse for her if I can help it.

"I don't know why I'm here. I didn't do anything."

Father walks closer to her, and I quickly drop my cup on the table before following behind him. I'd like to know why she's here as well.

"Your father has been aiding a sorcerer to forge weapons. Do not pretend that you did not know."

At her look of utter confusion I know she has no idea what my father's talking about, and the revelation causes me an immense amount of joy.

"He…No, he wouldn't do that! My father is good man."

"Your father is a traitor to this kingdom! And I believe you helped him to commit treason."

"I swear I didn't know anything about a sorcerer! My Lord, I'm innocent."

My eyes lower when she begins to cry, and I try very hard not to remember that this girl was once my closest friend.

"Stop this! Gwen has not done anything, yet you have her begging at your feet as if she were some kind of animal! You should be ashamed of yourselves."

I watch Morgana help Guinevere to her feet from the corner of my eye, as I turn to try and make father see reason.

"Father Morgana is right. I have known Guinevere for many years now, and she is a good person."

Father's stare is icy, and I instantly drop my eyes to the floor. I should not have brought up my past with her. It was father who forbade me from continuing a friendship with her after Eleanor died.

"Go to my chambers Gwen. You can rest there until morning."

"Morgana, you have no right!"

Father is seething, and I think I can actually see a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"You judge Gwen based on the actions of another. What is right about that?"

Morgana turns back to Gwen, and I swallow my chuckle at father's look of outrage. It would do much more harm than good to laugh at a moment like this.

"Go Gwen. I will be with you soon."

Guinevere takes one look around the room, and quickly rushes for the door.

"That girl and her father committed treason!"

I watch as the door closes behind Guinevere, and unconsciously sigh in relief.

"Maybe father…"

He doesn't know for certain that Tom did anything treasonous, and I'm certain Guinevere had no knowledge of Tauren.

"Treason?"

I walk back towards the table, and use my arms to support myself as I do nothing but stare at it in thought. What was Tom thinking? He's all Guinevere has left.

"Yes Morgana, treason. The blacksmith was consorting with a known enemy."

"Enemy? What enemy?"

I look up at Morgana sadly.

"Tauren. The leader of a band of renegade sorcerers sworn to bring down the kingdom."

"And where is this Tauren now?"

My eyes slowly wander away from her, and back to the table.

"He escaped."

"Well then how can you be sur…"

"Because Arthur saw him with his own eyes."

If only I hadn't!

"Well even if the man is who you say he is you cannot sentence Tom to death for just being seen with him."

Father is fuming, and I'm certain this conversation will have no positive outcome with him in such a state.

"Morgana, we have reason to believe he was forging weapons for Tauren!"

I try to tune out father and Morgana as they continue to argue around me. I still can't believe that Tom would do something like that, but I guess people change.

"Rubbish! Tom would never do such a thing!"

"Every man has a price."

Father looks at me expectantly before giving me a gentle nod.

"I found this… "

I pull out the large ball of gold from my pocket, and place it before Morgana so she can see it for herself.

"…on the blacksmith."

It would not do well for me to call him anything else in front of father.

"So he was paid? He is a blacksmith. He could have been paid for shoeing Tauren's horse."

I can hear her desperation. She wants to believe that Tom is innocent, and so do I, but I know he's guilty.

"In gold?"

Was Tom having financial trouble? His forge seemed to be doing alright.

"This is madness! You condemn a man with no proof."

Guinevere didn't seem to be wanting for anything, but perhaps that was the problem. Tom was struggling but would not tell her?

"I have enough proof."

I can hear father's boots as he walks away from the table.

"Arthur, have you really nothing to say?"

I stare back at Morgana as she all but begs me to help her try to save Tom. What am I to say when I know for certain Tom was with Tauren, and he was paid to do something for him?

"Father the blacksmith committed a crime, but you do not know for certain he meant treason."

"No you are right. Nothing is certain save one thing. The law stands, or this kingdom falls."

"The law must give him a fair trial!"

Morgana's right. Tom may have committed a crime, but every man should be entitled to a fair trial.

"He will get a fair trial, and he will be found guilty because that is what he is."

I sigh at father's words. He has already passed judgement.

"You execute Gwen's father and I will never forgive you. Never!"

Morgana rushes out of the throne room, and I look at father anxiously before cautiously moving towards him. I believe Morgana when she says she'll never forgive him, and I worry that this whole business will cause a serious strain in their relationship.

"Maybe we should investigate furth…"

"Tauren slept somewhere. He fed somewhere. Find anyone who helped him in any way. They too must be punished. The people must see the laws of Camelot are not to be trifled with!"

Father looks at me coldly, and immediately any other words die on my lips. I understand his desire for justice. Tom committed a crime, but father's methods…

He quickly leaves me standing on my own, and I turn back to the table in defeat.

"Yes father."

**-o-**

I stand in silence with Merlin as I wait for those responsible for helping Tauren during his stay in Camelot make their way into the castle. I desperately need something to deter my thoughts.

"Where is Lancelot? I usually see him watching the knight's training, but this morning he was absent. You did not do something to him did you? I know he is still staying with you and Gaius, and I do not doubt he is slowly losing his mind having to spend so much time in such close quarters with you."

It is the first thought that comes to mind that doesn't have anything to do with Guinevere, or Tom, or anything about this whole Tauren business.

"No he's with Gwen. He said he wants to be there for her, so he's helping her attend to Morgana for the day."

I sigh in defeat when the conversation leads right back to what I had wanted to avoid. Talk of the Leodegrances.

"That is very kind of him."

I know it's best to appear unfazed by the whole thing. Merlin's much too observant for his own good at times, and the last thing I need is for him to start asking me about my feelings in regards to what's happening.

"I think he's actually in love with her."

I stare at him in shock, and can't properly formulate a response. Love? He's only known her for two weeks! It's just a simple infatuation that probably won't come to anything. Besides even if he does love Guinevere I doubt she loves him in return. Doesn't she still have a crush on Merlin?

The guards start to pass with those that helped Tauren, and I follow them with my eyes as they are escorted into the castle. My mind now completely clear of Lancelot and Guinevere, and consumed with thoughts of finding and killing Tauren for the lives his very presence has ruined.

"Are they to be executed?"

"Yes Merlin they committed a very serious crime."

My eyes don't leave them as I continue to watch them walk with their heads bowed in despair. I try not feel sympathy for them, but I can't.

"Giving a man a bed for the night…"

"Not a man, a sorcerer."

That is something we must all remember. They helped a sorcerer, and sorcerers are evil. These citizens may have had good intentions, but they were marred by their actions.

"Maybe they didn't know that?"

My head begins to spin at the thought. If they hadn't known then all they had done was help someone in need. I quickly dismiss the thought. How could they have not known he was a sorcerer? Surely he used magic around them. Why wouldn't he?

I turn to Merlin angrily when I realize he's making me question my father's actions so negatively. Father is doing the right thing by upholding the law!

"It is not for you to question my father's actions! Is that understood?"

"Yes Sire."

The fight quickly leaves me, and I just want to be away from Merlin's judgmental eyes. Father's only doing what he thinks is right. Without laws the kingdom would be in chaos.

"Now go get on with whatever you are meant to be doing."

I watch Merlin as he hastily scurries away from me, and do my best not to think over his words, but still they run through my mind relentlessly.

**-o-**

Guinevere comes storming out from the dungeons in tears with Merlin and Lancelot trailing close behind her, and it's only when they're completely out of sight that I descend the stairs. I don't want anyone to know I've come here; least of all Guinevere. She wouldn't understand.

The guards allow me passage, and I slowly make my way towards Tom's cell. He's not doing much but staring at the small window looking out towards the citadel. I wonder what he's thinking. Why he thought to consort with a sorcerer?

"Mr. Leodegrance"

I cautiously make my way closer to the bars of his cell, and grip them tightly in my hands. Eleanor had always made me address Tom respectfully as a child. She said that regardless of my title I should still show respect to a man more than twice my years, so I will not disrespect her now by calling this man anything other than Mr. Leodegrance when speaking to him.

"Prince Arthur"

He's rightfully shocked by my presence, and quickly rushes over to me. I can see him readying himself to bow.

"Please do not…"

He immediately freezes and rights himself so he's standing before me. As a child I always thought him a very large man, but his joyful disposition made it so I never feared him. He would let Guinevere and I watch him make swords when Eleanor would care for Elyan, and it was he, and not the royal blacksmith, who gave me my very first sword. I loved that sword dearly as a boy, and was quite distraught when I lost it during a hunting trip with father.

"Why have you done this to yourself?"

Tom looks tired and sadder than the man I once knew. That twinkle of mirth that was once there is now completely gone, and I know nothing will ever give it back to him. Though the longer I study him the harder my face becomes, until Tom's forced to lower his head in what I hope is shame. How could he be so foolish?

"I did not know he had magic until last night! He just said he wanted to do some kind of experiment, so I thought it was harmless…and I wasn't making any weapons for him. I swear! I only wanted to make a better life for Gwen. She deserves so much more than what I can provide for her, and I thought that man would grant me the opportunity to give her that."

He has tears brimming in his eyes, and I turn away from him when I see them slowly descending onto his cheeks.

"I desperately want to help you Mr. Leodegrance. I do not think Guinevere deserves to lose anyone else in her life, but what would you have me do?"

I stare at him in defeat, and he only lowers his head once more and sighs.

"There's nothing you can do. You're not the King, and your father will see me dead for my mistake."

He raises his eyes and looks at me sternly.

"Please just do one thing for me? I only ask one thing of you Sire."

I don't know why my breathing starts to shallow and my head grows light. Perhaps I know this is the request of a dying man - deep down I know my father will never show him clemency when it comes to magic - or maybe I just don't want a man who showed me such kindness as a boy to be put to death?

"If I die, please look after Gwen. I know she'll have the Lady Morgana, but she'll also need the protection of a man. Elyan is gone, and I fear he'll never return. I want to know that there will be someone looking out for her; even if I can't."

I back away from Tom's cell, and begin pacing in the small enclosed space. Subconsciously my hands have made their way into my hair, and I'm now quickly running my fingers through it. Look after Guinevere! The same damn words Eleanor had said to me a few days before she'd died in her bed from fever. _Please Arthur, look after Guinevere and Elyan for me._ I had tried so hard to make Eleanor proud of me. I got Guinevere a job as Morgana's maidservant when she arrived in Camelot two years later, but I'd failed her with Elyan. He had just grown so withdrawn after his mother's death; so lost even at such a young age.

"I know I ask a lot of you Sire, but Eleanor…"

"Do not dare bring her into this!"

I quickly run back to Tom, and pull him by his shirt towards me as closely as the bars will allow. I'm sure my face has reddened, and my hair is so disheveled right now that I must appear rather mad to him.

"You will not guilt me into doing your bidding!"

I can hear the clanging of metal and swiftly turn my back to see the guards cautiously approaching us; ready to defend me if the need should arise, but I know Tom won't retaliate.

I quickly release Tom's shirt, softly shake my head at the guards, and they warily return to their earlier positions.

I take a long breath to quell my rage. Tom didn't mean any offence, and I should not have behaved so appallingly towards him.

"Apologies, I should not have lost my temper like that. I hope you can forgive me?"

"Yes of course Sire."

I am not looking at him, but I can hear the disbelief in his voice. I'm sure he hadn't thought that one name could make me change my temperament so suddenly, and honestly either had I.

"I will look after Guinevere for you. I will make sure she wants for nothing for the rest of her life, and make sure she marries a good man who will treat her kindly, and love her dearly. That is my promise to you Mr. Leodegrance, and I will not let you down."

He smiles at me, and for a second I remember the man he once was. There is a small hint of the hope that seemed to have died in him so many years ago, and I can't help but smile in return. I will look after Guinevere, and if Elyan ever returns I will make sure he is provided for as well. I owe that to Eleanor and Tom.

"Thank you Sire."

"Arthur. If I am not able to help you avoid your fate I would ask that you remember me simply as Arthur. That is all I request of you."

He gently nods his head, and raises his hand for me to shake. I stare at it kindly before gripping it tightly in my own, and Tom does the same.

"Take care of yourself… Arthur. Ellie would be proud of the man you're becoming. She always saw such greatness in you."

I swiftly lower my head, and blink back the tears in my eyes before raising them to Tom once more.

"Thank you Mr. Leodegrance, I will."

I'm sure Tom can hear the emotion in my voice, but he says nothing more as he backs away to lie on the mattress.

I slowly retreat from his cell, and walk back up the stairs from the dungeons in a much more somber state than before. Tom said he wasn't making weapons for Tauren, but he knew he had magic; even if he only learned of it on that night. Father will not let that indiscretion go unpunished, but perhaps I can help him see that Tom is not a bad person. Surely that will count for something?

As I near my chambers I can see Lancelot pacing in front of my door, and my guards watching him in amusement. When I get closer I can hear Lancelot hurriedly mumbling to himself. No wonder the guards are so amused.

"Ah Lancelot. How may I help you?"

I try to tame my hair and make myself appear much more cheerful than I truly am. People would wonder if I'm too troubled over Tom's impeding trial - or better yet his execution.

"Prince Arthur!"

Lancelot quickly bows before striding to my side. He's fidgeting a lot, and I can't help my curiosity. What has him so nervous?

"Sire I was hoping I could speak to you?"

"Of course Lancelot. What about?"

I smile, and gently clap Lancelot on his shoulder to try and alleviate some of his nerves. The man is obviously very stressed about something.

"I was hoping we could speak privately?"

The smile slowly drops from my face, and I begin to realize this will probably have something to do with Tom. Though for some reason I cannot say no to Lancelot.

"Let us speak in the confines of my chambers."

He follows me as I make my way to my chambers, and once we're both inside I give a friendly nod to the guards before gently closing my door.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about Lancelot?"

I already know what he's going to say, and I prepare myself for yet another conversation about the Leodegrance family.

"It's about Gwen's father Sire. I understand he has been arrested for helping a sorcerer, but he meant no offense I assure you. He didn't know that Tauren was not to be trusted. He…"

"I know Lancelot."

Lancelot stares at me with a sadness I have never seen from him before. I've grown accustomed to seeing him enthusiastic about pretty much everything, so to see him like this makes me feel a little out of sorts.

"Yet you will do nothing to help him? I had hoped that you could speak to your father…"

"My father will listen to no one but himself. Tom consorted with a sorcerer, and my father will not look past that. I fear this trial will do nothing, but prolong the inevitable."

I busy myself by walking to my window to better avoid Lancelot's disappointed eyes.

"Then you must try to change his mind!"

I ignore the accusation and insolence in Lancelot's tone. He's only been here for two weeks. He doesn't understand the laws of Camelot, and no matter what I say Tom broke those laws! Yes without malicious intent, but still the best I would be able to get him is life in the dungeons, and what kind of life would that be?

"I realize you want to do whatever you can to help Gwen's father. I know you care for her, but there is nothing I can do."

I hate admitting it, but it's true. Father has the last word, and on this his mind has been made.

"Please Sire, there must be something? I fear what this will do to Gwen. She only has her father left."

I quickly bring my eyes away from the window to glare at Lancelot. Doesn't he think I know that? I've known Guinevere longer than he has, and I know exactly how much she's lost over the years.

"I am quite aware of Guinevere's losses, and I do not need to be schooled on them by you."

He's looking at me in utter shock, and I quickly lower my eyes. Why did I sound so angry? He hadn't meant any offence. Everything must be getting to me.

"I'm sorry Sire, I meant no disrespect."

He's watching me curiously now, and I'm not really sure why?

"Yes Lancelot I know. I do not know why I…"

I can clearly hear the sound of the warning bell go off, and I quickly run to the throne room without another word to Lancelot. I'm sure father will be there, and I pray the prisoner who escaped isn't Tom.

The guards immediately open the entrance doors as I approach, and just as expected father is speaking to Leon.

"Which prisoner?"

Leon is looking at me sadly and I know it's Tom. What was he thinking? He'll never make it out of the castle without getting caught!

"Tom Leodegrance Sire."

Leon looks like it pains him to say the words, and I know they must. When we were just boys Leon would sometimes play with Guinevere and I, and he was always annoyingly fond of her. I'm sure he knows how much this will hurt her.

"He has just proven his guilt. You will kill him on sight."

I stride to father outraged. Tom's meant to have a trial. He can't forget that!

"But father he is meant to stand trial!"

"The trial is simply a formality now."

Perhaps a different tactic will change his mind. If not reason, maybe an appeal to his heart?

"Tom is scared right now, and he is merely acting in desperation. If he is to die at least give his daughter the chance to give him a proper goodbye."

"Tom? I did not know you two were so close Arthur?"

The room goes eerily silent, and I open and close my mouth uncertain of how I should respond to him.

"Father please…"

The only sound I can hear is Leon's shuffling feet as my breath catches in my throat.

"He will die, and then that will be the end of it!"

Father quickly leaves the throne room, and Leon follows obediently behind him. I stand immobile as I watch the door even long after they've gone. Father's going to have Tom killed and there's nothing I can do to stop him. Now Gwen's truly going to be on her own.

I quickly rush out of the throne room, and slam the doors to my chambers as soon as I enter them. Thankfully Lancelot is no longer here, and I take this moment to finally permit myself to show some emotion.

I slowly make my way to my bed, and fall onto it in defeat. I allow myself the chance to enjoy the memories of my childhood, and swiftly bring one of my pillows to my mouth to muffle my tears.

**-o-**

I nod to Gaius as I enter his quarters the next morning, and he nods in return. I'm actually glad when Gaius doesn't try to exchange words or pleasantries with me before turning back to his work. I don't think I can handle mundane conversation right now.

I walk towards the steps leading to Merlin's room, but stop at the foot of the stairs. I truly wish I did not have to do this, but I made a promise to Tom, and I won't go back on it now.

"Perhaps Merlin could help you tomorrow Sire? Gwen is understandably distraught over what's happened to her father, and I think it would be best if Merlin is there for her today."

"I completely agree with you Gaius. I have not come here for Merlin."

I don't turn to look at Gaius, but I know he's probably watching me curiously with that eyebrow of his nearly in his hairline.

A sigh leaves my lips while I watch the closed door before me. Come on Arthur! Bravery means more than fighting monsters and bandits.

I slowly make my way up the stairs and gently knock on the door, but open it before I receive a response. Right now my fear of rejection is far greater than that of appearing rude.

When I enter I observe Merlin standing a bit away from Gwen as she sits on the bed with Lancelot's arm draped around her shoulders. I watch them wordlessly before Guinevere notices that I'm not Gaius.

"Sire."

She quickly rises from the bed, and I drop my eyes to the floor when they connect with hers. There is such sadness there, just like when we were children and her mother died.

"Guinevere I…want you to know that your job is safe…and that your home is yours for life. I can guarantee you that."

I know that right now she does not care for her home, or her job, but if I remember Guinevere correctly she'll soon be worrying about everything! That's just the sort of person she always used to be – always such a worrier. I still remember her fretting when we would sneak out into the forest, and I would climb very tall trees.

"I know that under the circumstances… it is not much, but… um…"

I don't know what else to say to her. The only thing she wants is for me to bring back her father, and I can't do that for her. All I can do is make sure her future is secured.

I slowly bring my eyes to hers, and refuse the strong urge I feel to look away. I am not a coward, and I won't start being one now.

"Anything you want; anything you need."

I turn from Guinevere to Merlin in the hopes that she will understand that any of her desires need only be brought to Merlin, because I doubt she will personally seek me out.

"All you have to do is ask."

Lancelot takes her hand, and she looks at him with a small smile. I turn away from the scene feeling like I've just been dismissed, but I feel strange just leaving. I understand why father had Tom killed, but I do think he should have given him a chance to explain himself.

Tom was a good man, and I can't help but feel like I should have done more to try and help him. Even if it was only to give him a trial where he would have been found guilty; at least he and Guinevere could have had a proper goodbye.

"I am sorry."

There's so much more I want to say to her, but the words are too personal, and there are far too many witnesses to hear them. Though the way she looks back at me…I hope she understands that I'm so very sorry they're all gone.

"Thank you Sire."

I nod to her before turning to take my leave, and softly close the door behind me.

"I assume your business is done Sire."

"Yes Gaius, and thank you for keeping Lancelot for so long. Father will not allow me to give him a room in the castle."

"That is not surprising."

Gaius shakes his head sadly before bringing his eyes back to me.

"Yes there isn't much room here, but I'm happy to help Lancelot in any way I can. He is a good lad, and dreams of nothing but becoming one of your knights."

"You mean one of my father's knights."

I smirk at Gaius's phrasing, but inside I regret that Lancelot will never have the opportunity to become a knight. He has all the makings of a fine warrior. I've had the chance to see him wield a sword, and he's one of the best swordsmen I've ever seen.

"No my lord. He said quite specifically that he wants to be one of your knights."

I swallow, and quickly look away from Gaius. Would I ever make Lancelot a knight if I were King? Only nobility has ever been knighted in Camelot.

"Thank you for keeping him Gaius. I must go."

I nod to Gaius before rushing out of his quarters. I just could not take that gleam in his eye any longer, but once I'm standing in the citadel I don't know quite what to do with myself. Merlin and Lancelot are both busy helping Guinevere right now, and I wouldn't take them from her when she so desperately needs people that care for her. Kay isn't talking to me, and Darius and Bardin have been avoiding me because of it. Leon is probably doing something boring, and Bedivere's probably doing something with his new wife. I shudder at the thought. Bedivere's only two years older than me, and I could not imagine being married in only two years. I wonder about bothering Morgana, but she's probably going to go to Guinevere as well.

I sadly go to spend my day in the library doing some reading on Camelot's laws and regulations. Geoffrey's speechless when I ask him for books. As a child I was always more eager to be outside with a sword than sitting through his boring lessons.

I'm fascinated and appalled by many of the laws that I read. Some of them seem rather barbaric, and I'm surprised father's never thought to change any of them. For instance I don't think it is truly necessary for a woman to have her head severed from her body if she's caught being unfaithful to her husband? Surely there are other more civilized forms of punishment?

When I finish reading all I can stomach about the laws of Camelot I decide to go speak to father about some of them. I'm sure he'll be taking dinner in the throne room at this time. He rarely eats in his chambers.

Father raises his head to me when I enter the throne room, but when he sees me he slowly lowers it back to his food.

"I am not going to release her just because you ask me to Arthur."

I stare at father in confusion until the thought that he may have arrested Guinevere again quickly comes to mind.

"Father she has not done anything wrong! She is innocent!"

He doesn't even lift his head to me while I'm speaking. Simply continues to eat the grapes on his plate, and drink his wine as if I'm not even there.

"Morgana needs to learn that I am her King, and whether or not she likes it she will respect me!"

Well at least he's listening to…Wait…Morgana? What the hell is Morgana doing in the dungeons?

"YOU HAD MORGANA PUT IN THE DUNGEONS? WHAT FOR?"

I make my way to father furiously. What was he possibly thinking? What had Morgana done to him?

"Do not raise you voice to me boy!"

I freeze at the vicious tone in his voice. No matter what I face my father's the only thing that actually strikes true fear into my heart.

"She will stay in the dungeons until I feel she has learned her lesson."

He quickly slams his cup on the table, and I watch as much of the wine spills onto the floor. I can clearly see that father is not happy with Morgana, but he also looks conflicted about punishing her too harshly. Maybe I can find a balance?

"Well perhaps you can do what you did to me? Give her a night in prison to calm down. You and I know Morgana is stubborn, and if you leave her for too long in there who knows how much longer it will take for her to talk to you again?"

I pause to give him time to think over my words.

"I know you cherish her dearly father. Do not do something that will make her turn away from you."

Father seems to be contemplating my words, and I make sure to bite back the smirk that's itching to break out onto my face.

"Yes, she spoke to you out of turn, but you know how much she covets her maidservant."

I don't know what exactly Morgana said to father, but I'm convinced it had something to do with Tom's execution last night.

"She is a passionate woman, always has been, and probably always will be, but I think even you can admit that a lot of that comes from the many years she's idolized you."

Father gives me a small smile, and I finally allow the grin to appear on my face.

"No, I cannot deny that! Her temper is almost a great as my own. Perhaps after a day in the dungeons she will realize that I was only doing what was best for Camelot? It would serve no one to allow traitors to continue to live in our kingdom."

"Yes father, I am sure she will."

He looks at me in amusement, and I try to make myself appear as innocent as a new born pup.

"What?"

"I know what you are doing Arthur. Do not think me foolish enough not to realize that you are trying to manipulate me."

"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about?"

He smirks at me, and a smile slowly covers my face.

"You may release her in the morning, but take care Arthur. If she challenges my authority again the way she did today she will be in that cell for much longer than a night, and no words from you will be able to save her."

His gaze is stern, and I know he means every word.

"Father, I promise you Morgana will not challenge you again the way she did today, and by tomorrow she will have learned her mistake."

By the Gods I hope she does.

I quickly leave the throne room, and decide to have an early night this evening. The discussion on changing some of Camelot's laws can wait until father is in better spirits.

**-o-**

I swiftly make my way to the cell where Morgana is being held before going to knights training. I didn't want to have to leave her in there all night, but father wouldn't have allowed her to go without some form of punishment for the way she spoke to him.

I quickly unlock the door, and slowly make my way inside her prison. Morgana looks small, and fragile sitting in the middle of the floor with her skirts fanned around her, but at least she's alright now. At least this time I was able to help someone.

"You"

I'm unprepared for the accusation in her voice, but I'm certain she thinks I deserve it.

"How proud you must be to have been sired by the mighty Uther Pendragon."

She looks at me mockingly, and I cease from walking any further to her. I realize she's angry right now after the way father treated her, but I will not give her the argument she's looking for.

"How you must look up to him."

I simply cross my arms in front of my chest, and she drops her eyes to the floor when I continue not to respond to her snide comments.

"Does the King's little helper bring a message to me? Or have you just come to gloat?"

I stare at her a tad longer until I decide that I will not continue with her in this manner any more. I've come here to help her, and she speaks words to me that are as vicious as a punch to the gut.

"Guards"

The guards quickly enter the room at my command, and at their arrival Morgana immediately stands and moves as far back from them as her shackles will allow.

"Get away from me you cowards!"

I'm a little hurt that she would even think I'd bring these men to harm her, but make sure not to show my emotions. I know Morgana is only reacting based off of how my father treated her, and I will not judge her for that when I was in a cell myself only a couple of weeks ago. Deep down I know she's quite aware that I care for, and wouldn't ever intentionally harm her.

"You are free to go."

The guards remove her shackles, and I notice her wince a little when she gently touches her wrists. Father should not have put her in chains! Even I had not been chained during my imprisonment!

She stares at me briefly before quickly making to exit the cell.

"Morgana"

The sounds of her footsteps promptly cease.

"Yes"

I turn to look at her from the corner of my eye. What she said to my father was in good faith, but it was also very foolish. Father is not a man to respond to threats or accusations, and sometimes Morgana reminds me so much of him it's startling. They're both so stubborn.

"I swore to him you would never challenge his authority again. I swore that you learned a lesson. Tread carefully. Next time I may not be able to help you."

It's true. Father loves Morgana like she is his own, but he is a hard man, and will not allow anyone to make him look a fool.

"Thank you. You are a better man than your father. _Always were._"

I do not know what to make of Morgana's words as I listen to her heels growing more and more distant in the background. I know my father has a few faults, but I've always thought of him as a great man. He makes sure to protect the citizens of Camelot from evil sorcerers even at the risk of being mistaking for a tyrant time and time again. What have I ever done that could possibly make me a better man than him?

**-o-**

"How is Gwen doing?"

Leon's looking at me expectantly, and I don't know why? It's not like Guinevere has had an actual conversation with me about her feelings since I was twelve.

"Poor girl has no more family."

I glare at Bedivere. Yes we all know that! We don't need to be reminded of it.

"Can we talk about something other than Guinevere?"

I look to the side when I hear Kay's rambunctious laughter. He's with Darius and Bardin and they're all laughing about something. Kay briefly catches my eye, and then quickly turns away from me. We still haven't spoken since our fight about saving Merlin, and I couldn't care less. I know I don't have anything to apologize for.

"Well Merlin is close to her, so I thought he might have said something to you Sire?"

I roll my eyes at Leon. Don't tell me he has a crush on Guinevere too!

"Merlin has not said anything to me. Gods, if you are so curious why not ask her your damned self?"

They both look at me curiously, and it only makes me angrier.

"WHAT?"

Leon quickly looks away from me in embarrassment, and bows before quickly leaving the training pitch. We finished training a few minutes ago, so he's completely in his right to leave if he wants.

"Why so agitated Sire? Leon was only trying to show he cares."

I bring my eyes to my hands, and then roughly pass them though my hair. I don't know what's wrong with me? I'm just so irritated for some reason.

"I know. I do not know what came over me. It is just the past few days have been trying, and I feel guilty about what became of Gwen's father."

"What should you feel guilty about?"

Bedivere watches me curiously.

"Did you sentence him to death?"

"No"

"Did you force him to flee his cell?"

"No"

"Did you execute him?"

"Obviously not!"

"Then what exactly did you do?"

"Nothing."

I've come to realize what Bedivere's trying to do, but the problem isn't that I did anything, it's that I did nothing.

"I see. Well Prince Arthur there is one thing I think you should always remember, and it is something my father once told me when I was a boy."

He gently clasps my shoulder, and I bring my eyes hesitantly to his. I don't know whether this is going to be a good lesson or a bad one. With Bedivere one never knows.

"The true measure of a man is not by the amount of faults he has made, but how many he has learned from. You will always make mistakes, but the true task is owning up to them, and learning from them so that you do not repeat them in the future."

I mull over Bedivere's words pensively. I had not thought of things like that. Yes father was not wrong to uphold the laws of Camelot, but he did not treat Tom fairly, and that was wrong. Next time I will be more forceful in making sure that any accused men and women are given fair trials.

"Now perhaps the way you spoke to Leon was a mistake as well…"

I open my mouth to retort with a sarcastic comment.

"And perhaps you should go make amends…"

"I do not…"

"And also next time try not to take your anger out on a loyal subject who was only showing his sincerity for an old friend?"

I scoff at Bedivere's words.

"Leon likes her…"

"Leon is betrothed to Lady Anne, and has shown a very clear interest in…"

"Probably always has!"

I throw my hands up at the revelation. I'd always suspected, but now it all makes so much sense!

"Sire…"

"Even as children it was, wow look how smart Gwen is, or aw she is so kind. It was bloody annoying then, and it is still annoying now."

I roll my eyes before bringing them back to Bedivere. He's looking at me rather strangely, and I don't know why?

"What is it?"

Bedivere simply smirks at my look of confusion, and I glare at him when he does.

"Do **_you_** have a crush on Gwen?"

I laugh at his words. That's preposterous! She's a handmaiden!

"I mean you always seemed quite enamored with the Lady Morgana, but…"

"Have you been drinking ale again before training like when we were squires? Because that is the only possible explanation for why you would ever say something so mad!"

Bedivere simply shakes his head in amusement before slowly walking back into the castle.

"Bedivere!"

He waves at me without turning back, but I can hear his laughter. I don't know what's so funny? I don't have any romantic feelings for Guinevere!

**-o-**

A couple days later Tauren is found unconscious and bound on the castle steps by one of the guards. There's no explanation for how he got there, or who may have brought him, but no one seems to really care. Father doesn't even wait for him to gain consciousness before sentencing him to death, and this time Morgana and I both look on in silence when he passes judgement. Tauren is a sorcerer, not a man. He doesn't deserve a fair trial.

* * *

_Okay, so this chapter was rather long for this story! I did my best to try and make it flow without making it even longer, and I hope it wasn't confusing or contradicting to read. I kept trying to find a good balance in Arthur's feelings, and it was actually surprisingly difficult. He feels for Tom, but he also thinks him guilty. _

_The end is supposed to be assumed was Merlin's doing, but obviously Arthur wouldn't know that.  
_

_Well, I hope to hear about whether you guys liked this chapter, and if not feel free to tell me why. Just please don't be too cruel, I'm nervous enough about this chapter lol Thank you so much for reading:)_


	8. Sir Lancelot

**Title:** Merlin Take Two  
**Author: ceecee_05**  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairings (In this chapter):** Arthur, Merlin, Sir Kay, Lancelot, Sir Bedivere, Sir Leon, Uther, Geoffrey of Monmouth. (Implied Lancelot/Gwen)  
**Spoilers (In this chapter):** Season 1  
**Disclaimer:** MERLIN's not mine, just the grammatical errors.  
**Summary:** This is essentially Season 1 Episode 5 _Lancelot_ with of course Arthur aware that Lancelot isn't of noble blood!  
**Author's notes:** _Well thanks to ABVM's motivation I worked hard to finish this chapter by today, and here it is! As usual some of the chapter will be like the show, and some won't. Be forewarned that I'm the only one who's edited this. I apologize in advance for any errors!_

* * *

**Sir Lancelot**

"What creature could have done this?"

We watch the aftermath of the attack on Greenswood from atop our horses on a hill not too far away.

"We found no tracks…in or out. What the villagers say must be true. It has wings, and…"

I hesitate for a moment. What those people who were captured must have gone through.

"What?"

Father turns to me, and I immediately face him.

"And it took no livestock; only people."

He stares at me in stunned silence.

"Whatever it is, it has a taste for human flesh."

He quickly looks over at the village before bringing his eyes back to me.

"Post centuries at all the outlying villages. Put the lookouts on full alert. If this thing should make for Camelot we must be ready."

"Yes father"

I can hear the slow trots of father's horse as he makes to leave me on the hill above the village, and I quickly turn to him when an idea strikes me. Why did I not think of it before?

"Father, you do not think this is the witches doing? Nimueh is obviously no friend to Camelot, and would do everything in her power to see the kingdom fall."

Father stares out at the village pensively before turning back to me.

"I do not know Arthur."

He looks away from me, and I sigh before turning to the clear blue sky for answers. How am I to face a beast that can fly?

I can no longer hear father's horse galloping away in the distance, and when I finally realize I am completely alone I turn away and guide my horse back onto the road. Until the creature makes another appearance there is nothing more that I can do here.

**-o-**

"Merlin, do you never tire of speaking to me about Lancelot and Guinevere's love life? "

He looks at me sheepishly, and I scowl at his back when he goes to retrieve the armor for my arm and shoulders. For the last two months Merlin's loose tongue has been telling me all about Lancelot and Guinevere's affairs. He tells me of their dinners, of their walks in the market, of their hand holding, and cheek kissing, and sometimes I just do not wish to hear anymore on the subject! Yet, a part of me wants to know as much as possible, but I don't know why?

"It's just neither of them are very willing to talk about their feelings openly. Well, actually Lancelot is rather forthcoming, but he tends not to speak too long about Guinevere before finding some excuse to quickly end the conversation."

He's right. I've actually tried to talk to Lancelot on numerous occasions in regards to his intentions with Guinevere, but the man is impossible. He simply smiles at me when he encounters a question he would rather not answer, and politely asks to take his leave. If I did not consider him a friend I would probably despise him, and his charms.

The only reason Merlin is even so privy to all this information is because I convinced Lancelot that a proper woman wouldn't have a man in her home unattended. Fortunately for me Lancelot is an honourable man, and my plan worked - my plan to look out for Guinevere's best interests of course. That's all it was. I'm just making sure to honour Tom's request.

"Stand still you dollophead!"

Merlin's words startle me out of my musing, and I stare at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Dollophead?"

He's not looking at me as he attaches the belt around my waist, and I watch him in confusion.

"Merlin, there is no such word."

He merely shakes his head.

"It's idiomatic"

"It is what?"

What the hell is Merlin talking about? He's just making up words. I'm sure of it!

"You need to be more in touch with the people."

Be more in touch with the people! I'm plenty in touch with my people. I make constant trips to the market, and recently have begun asking into the affairs of those that frequent the area. No one has ever used the word dollophead!

"Alright Merlin, describe dollophead."

I can see him roll his eyes before he turns to get my sword from the table.

"In two words?"

He walks back towards me sword in hand, but doesn't hand it to me when he stops before me.

"Yeah"

He looks like he's actually contemplating a proper response, and I can't help but wonder if perhaps I was too hasty in thinking he was trying to make me look a fool.

"Uh…Prince Arthur"

I can actually hear myself growl a little as I rip my sword from his fingers and quickly storm past him towards the training pitch. Though, as much as I hate it, I find myself grinning once I'm outside of the castle. At least he addressed me properly.

**-o-**

"Right! You jumped up dung beetle this is it. The final test."

I slowly stride towards Grimmond in an attempt to intimidate him, but then walk around him. However, I don't think my intimidation is working. Grimmond doesn't seem to have even realized that was my intention. He's obviously not the brightest bloke, but he's a strongly built man, and I'm really hoping he passes this test. Camelot needs more knights.

"Pass this and you are a knight of Camelot."

I walk past Lancelot and Merlin standing on the sidelines, and give them a small grin.

"Fail, and you are no one."

I pull up my gloves more securely on my hands. It would not do well to lose my grip on my sword.

"You face the most feared of all foes. The ultimate killing machine."

I slowly turn to Grimmond.

"You face me."

I study Grimmond as he carelessly swings his swords, and moves from side to side with terrible footwork. Gods this is going to be dreadful!

"Your challenge, last one minute in free combat. Grimmond, second son of Wessicks."

I unsheathe my sword, and then look to Roger with a nod so he knows to turn the timer over.

"Your time starts now."

Grimmond swiftly makes his way towards me his swords swinging in his hands, and I study him as he moves closer. He's all show and no talent.

When he actually attempts to swing at me with his sword I quickly duck out of the way, and elbow him in the gut before kneeing him in the face. Needless to say he goes down quite easily, and doesn't get back up. Great, another failure!

I pull the cloth from Grimmonds waist belt, and slowly make my way towards the castle; ignoring the many claps of congratulations as I do.

"Take him away."

It would have been better if I had lost.

**-o-**

"Grimmond is the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that? Well, yes Sir Owain has been knighted, but he is still very young and inexperienced."

In a few years I'm sure he'll be a fine knight, but for now he still requires much practice. If it weren't for his swiftness he would not have lasted the full minute with me.

"Well I think I might be able to help."

Initially I attempt to stifle my laugh, but eventually I just stop trying. Why shouldn't I laugh? The idea of Merlin becoming a knight is actually quite amusing.

"You Merlin? You have not the faintest idea what it takes to be a knight. Courage, fortitude…_**discipline**_…"

I glare at him on the last word. Merlin wouldn't know discipline if it knocked him over the head with its lance. Hm…best I didn't say that aloud, it didn't actually make all that much sense. Perhaps in a different context?

"No, no, no of course I don't, but I do know someone who does. Actually we both do."

"Yeah?"

I stop and stare at him with a mixture of annoyance, and well masked hope.

"Lancelot"

As I assumed annoyance is all I'm left with. Lancelot cannot become a knight.

"Lancelot is not of noble birth, and the first code of Camelot is that only those of noble birth can serve."

I watch him as he attempts to appear serious while also juggling my armor in his arms.

"Yes maybe not, but you and I both know he's more a knight than many already in your father's service."

"Merlin…"

I try not to analyze what he's said too thoroughly. I certainly wouldn't say he's more of a knight than the men I serve with, but Lancelot would definitely be one of the best.

"Okay yes I've overstepped my bounds once again, but that doesn't make it any less true, and you know it Arthur."

At least he's finally admitting he's got the worst etiquette of any servant I've ever come across. That's got to be some kind of progress?

"Merlin, my father will never knight a commoner. Regardless of how skilled they may be. If I had thought there was any chance of making Lancelot a knight I would have already done it, but there is none."

We continue or trek through the markets, and I even decide to hold my helmet when I notice Merlin looks as if he's going to drop everything in his arms.

"What if he isn't considered a commoner?"

"What?"

I immediately stop walking, and Merlin does too. What is he going on about now? Lancelot is a commoner, everyone knows that.

"What if we're able to convince your father that Lancelot has been pretending to be a commoner, but is in fact a nobleman's son?"

I chuckle at Merlin's words before beginning to walk away. I should have known that one of Merlin's ideas was only going to be filled with stupidity.

I can hear him quickly trying to catch up to me because of the metal clanking coming from my armor, but I try not to make it obvious that I'm somewhat slowing my steps.

"No wait listen! We can make this work. If we forge a document that has Lancelot's name we can give him the authentication he needs to reveal himself as a true noble, and simply say he was doing some kind of research into what it's like to be a commoner. Lancelot's charming and trustworthy, so people will believe him."

I stare at Merlin as if he's lost all leave of his senses. Doesn't he realize that what he's just said is a crime?

"I am going to forget we just had this conversation, and from this moment on we are going to continue this journey through the market in silence. Is that understood?"

The idea is not a terrible one, but would father really be deceived so easily? I did say I would do anything I could to make Lancelot a knight. Perhaps I should consider this plan a little more thoroughly?

"Yes…_dollophead_"

"What was that?"

I stop, and glare at him. Did he really just mumble that under his breath!

"Nothing Sire"

I continue to glare at him for a bit before turning and once again making my way down the street. I can see that stupid grin of his from the corner of my eye, and I too grin. Merlin's chore load just got a whole lot bigger.

**-o-**

"I would hunt this thing down if I could, but I cannot track a creature through the air."

I stare out at the lowering sun from the outside corridor by the citadel with father close at my side.

"You do not have to track it. First Greenswood, then Willowdale. The creatures heading south towards the mouth of the valley."

The realization is quick, and I inhale a much larger breath than was needed. This is it! The beast is coming.

"To Camelot"

The words leave my lips in a whisper.

"You must prepare your knights Arthur."

I turn straight ahead, and continue walking.

"Have faith father. We will be ready."

Even if I have to go against your wishes to ensure we are.

I think it's time I have a talk with Merlin to see just how he planned on forging that document? Camelot could seriously benefit from Lancelot's skill and bravery.

**-o-**

"The beast is heading for Camelot. It is fast, and agile, but big enough to hit, and hit hard!"

I calmly walk around the citadel, and study the knights before me. They are good men, and have risked their lives for Camelot on numerous occasions. After my conversation with father yesterday I'm worried this may be the end for many of them. Father seemed genuinely terrified by the creature. Perhaps he does believe it to be Nimueh's doing?

"Starting today training routines will concentrate on attack strategy. We do not have much time."

Though I know that no matter how hard we train there will probably still be casualties.

"Dismissed"

They bow to me before breaking formation, and taking their leave.

As I'm making my way towards the castle Lancelot sneaks up beside me.

"Yes Lancelot"

He begins to walk with me when I slowly continue on my way to the castle.

"Is there anything I can do Sire? It's just… I know that in the event of battle only a knight may serve…"

I can see him watching me nervously from the corner of my eye as he anxiously plays with his hands at his sides.

"You are right of course Lancelot, and you are not a knight."

He looks down to the ground, and his shoulders slump, but I show no hint of the smile beginning to break out onto my face.

"That is why you are going to conveniently reveal yourself as a nobleman, and allow Merlin to proceed with creating a document that will give you the false background you will need to…"

How exactly Merlin plans on doing this is beyond me, but he was adamant that I trust him on the matter, so I'm going to go against my better judgement and do just that.

I finally allow the smile to cover my face, and Lancelot stares back at me in shock and confusion.

"But Sire, that's against the law. I cannot pretend to be what I'm not."

"I am well aware of that Lancelot, but I must ask this of you. Camelot needs you."

This is what Lancelot has always wanted. All he needs to do is say yes, and it will be his.

"I need you with me out there. You are the best swordsman I have ever seen. You may not have noble blood, but you are still a noble man, and that is the sort of man I want by my side in battle."

His eyes are on Leon and Bedivere as they laugh loudly about some comment Bedivere's made a short distance away from us.

"Please Lancelot."

He looks at me hesitantly, and I know that what I'm asking isn't necessarily right, but sometimes the ends can justify the means.

"You face me tomorrow morning."

**-o-**

"Arise Sir Lancelot, knight of Camelot."

I clap more enthusiastically than I thought I would when I see Lancelot rise before my father. Merlin and I were actually able to make him a knight of Camelot!

When Lancelot and I fought earlier today in the final test he actually bested me. No one has ever beaten me, no one! So I know that even if Lancelot is not of noble birth he is more than deserving of the title he has just received.

"_Arthur_"

I turn to Merlin calmly, and notice his finger pointing towards Lancelot and father in close discussion. I try not to be at all troubled by the suspicious way father is looking at him while they talk, and simply dismiss it as my own personal paranoia getting the best of me. Though still I cannot quell my fear. I rather not think about what father will do to Lancelot if he ever finds out about what we have done.

"_You do not think my father suspects anything?"_

"_Course not!"_

Father leaves Lancelot with a friendly clap on the shoulder, and I sigh in relief. Everything's fine. Father doesn't suspect a thing is amiss.

I watch as Kay stumbles his way to Lancelot with Darius and Bardin on his heels, and Bedivere and Leon quickly following behind. By the Gods what now!

I angrily stride away from Merlin towards the crowd of knights now surrounding Lancelot. I'm sure Kay is only trying to cause problems.

"Alright Kay enough is enough. You have said your peace now do everyone a favour and leave."

"Awwww Bedivereeee, how sweet of you to protect the common knight! He is obviously not man enough to fight his own battles! Perhaps he is a eunuch?"

I'm almost upon them, and I glare at Kay when he laughs at his own foolish words. Darius and Bardin the mindless followers that they are quickly join in with their own cackles.

"That is enough Kay!"

"Or what Leon?"

"I'm sorry if I have done something to offend you Sir Kay. I assure you it wasn't my intenti…"

"Are you drunk?"

Kay turns his head to me at the sound of my voice, and I watch him in disgust as he wobbles a little unsteadily on his feet. It's only noon, and he's already drunk!

"Arthur!"

He smiles, and hobbles his way closer to me.

"Have you missed me Arthur? Of course not! Why am I even asking? You have other friends now. A servant, and a common knight because let us be perfectly honest, it is fairly obvious he does not come from good breeding!"

I show no emotion at Kay's words. The last thing I need is for the men to start looking too deeply into Lancelot's background. Merlin and I haven't even come up with a believable story yet. All that everyone thinks is that Lancelot was forced to pretend to be a commoner by his father to learn a bit of humility. The whole thing sounds absurd to me, but father seems to believe it.

"You are embarrassing yourself Kay. Go home and sleep this off before I have to take action against you."

The smile on Kay's face widens, but I know it isn't real.

"What you mean like have your guards threaten me with their pointy swords and spears? How uncreative of you Sire. You have already done that."

He begins laughing hysterically at nothing at all, and I watch him worriedly. Has he lost his mind?

"Do you want to hear the funniest thing Prince Arthur?"

I give him no response. I know what Kay's like when he's drunk. He expresses his feelings in the most vicious way he can.

"It is actually very funny…I once thought… that we were friends, brothers even, and I would have laid down my life for you."

He continues to laugh, but no one laughs with him. Fortunately father and the council members have left the room, so it is just Merlin, Gaius, and a handful of knights.

"How foolish I was then, but now I know the truth... I was nothing more than your cure for monotony, yet I am happy that I was able to entertain you for the past eleven years."

His face slowly morphs into that of anger when I do not respond to his rant. What would he have me say? The fact that he thinks that our entire friendship was just a form of entertainment for me hurts. Kay was always like my brother.

"Do you really have nothing to say to me? Have I been of such little significance in your life?"

"Go home Kay."

I didn't know he was so angry with me. Kay never did hold grudges for very long, but his anger only seems to have grown with time.

"As you wish My Lord."

He bows ungracefully before me, and never breaks eye contact as he does.

"Darius and Bardin please see that he arrives home safely…"

"No, do not bother. You want me gone so I shall leave, but I will not be coddled like a babe."

He stumbles his way to the throne room doors, and with a quick look from me Darius and Bardin swiftly follow.

"Prince Arthur, I'm sorry to have caused such strife between you and Sir Kay."

"No Lancelot, that was not your doing."

I watch the doors to the throne room even after Kay has stumbled his way through them. I'm certain he'll be going back to the tavern, or find his way to a brothel.

"Prince Arthur is right Lancelot. Kay is only projecting his anger onto you, but you did nothing wrong."

"Thank you Sir Leon."

I can hear Lancelot, Leon, and Bedivere conversing right beside me, but I ignore them as I continue to stare at the throne room doors. The things he said…Kay can't actually believe the things he said to me?

**-o-**

I can hear the loud noises from the festivities of Lancelot's knighting feast all around me, and I'm truly happy for him, but at the moment I don't feel all that festive.

I stare into my cup of ale, and wonder about Kay. When Eleanor died, and father told me I could no longer remain friends with Guinevere I was lonely. Losing Eleanor was like losing a mother, and I felt like no one understood my pain. I didn't want to just pretend it didn't hurt like father made me do in his presence.

Then a few months later I met a boy outside sitting on the steps of the castle. This also happened to be the same day that I had successfully escaped from my guards, so I was completely unprotected. He asked me if I wanted to sword fight, and I immediately told him no. I had become a morose child who cared little for fun and adventure. Instead of leaving me be as I walked further down the steps towards the citadel, he chased after me. To this day Kay won't tell me why he did it, but he chased me all the way to the market. By the time I stopped because my sides were beginning to hurt Kay was beside me doing the same with a smile on his face. I remember looking at him like he was mad, but the smile never left his face. He asked me why I hadn't just confronted him instead of running away, and I told him because he had scared me. Kay only laughed harder and said that he wouldn't have hurt me, and that my running away was actually more work than it was worth. If I had just confronted him we could have saved a lot of time and energy, but now we were both tired and thirsty. I don't know why, maybe it was all the adrenalin still pumping in my veins, or just the absurdity of the entire situation, but I laughed for the first time in months.

From that moment on Kay and I became like twins, wherever one was the other would follow. It was so nice having a friend after being alone for so long, and many people wouldn't believe it, but Kay never made fun of me when I would cry over my mother, Eleanor, or something father did. He would be there for me, and then help me sneak out of the castle to go to the lake to throw rocks. It wasn't anything all that special, but it always made me feel better. Kay was always there for me, and he helped make me a stronger person.

"Sire?"

I turn my head to Lancelot. He's watching me nervously, and I quickly force a fake smile onto my face to calm his nerves.

I immediately down the remaining ale in my cup, but I need something more to deter my thoughts from my crumbling brotherhood with Kay. Simply being drunk certainly won't be enough.

"Here comes trouble."

My back straightens at the sight before me, and I can't help but smirk. This should do nicely.

Together Morgana and Guinevere slowly make their way before us, Guinevere continuing along to Merlin who's standing quite cheerily on his own. Probably already drunk.

Guinevere's dressed in her usual unflattering red dress, but she does look rather pretty with the flowers she's put in her hair, and I can admit that she does have quite a pleasing face.

Morgana's clad in the same red dress from Lady Helen's infamous last visit to Camelot, and I cannot deny that again she does look rather stunning in it.

"Tell me, do you…think her…beautiful?"

My eyes are fixated on Morgana, but I turn to Guinevere when I hear her laughing away with Merlin, and smile at the sight of her laughter. I haven't heard enough of it in the past two months, and I worried that after her father's execution she might not laugh again.

"Yes Sire…I do."

I glance at Lancelot from the corner of my eye and notice that he too is watching Guinevere. He doesn't even realize I was talking about Morgana, but I guess he's right to think that Guinevere is beautiful. I suppose she is quite… lovely.

"Yeah, I suppose she is."

I quickly lower my eyes in confusion, and nervously rub my hands together. Who exactly was I talking about? Morgana, or Guinevere?

I look up to Morgana, and gulp when I see her bite into an apple quite alluringly as she stares at me. I was definitely talking about Morgana!

Lancelot loves Guinevere, and I should be happy for both of them. I promised Tom that I would make sure Guinevere finds a good man, and Lancelot is one of the best men I know.

I continue to stare at Morgana, but notice her attention has been drawn to Merlin and Guinevere. Why is she looking at Guinevere like that? Morgana gives a little wave, and I turn to gauge Guinevere's reaction, but it is Merlin looking back at her with his cheeks and his ears a dark shade of red.

By the Gods what is the world coming to? Guinevere's kissing Merlin, and Morgana's giving him flirty waves. This has to be the work of sorcery!

I scowl at Merlin, but my eyes shift over to Guinevere when it looks like she's watching me. My skin grows warmer under her scrutiny, but I quickly realize that her eyes are on Lancelot, and the wide smile she's wearing is meant for him.

I lower my eyes from her, and loudly bang my hand on the table I'm sat on to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

I slowly rise from my seat on the table, with a somewhat reluctant Lancelot at my side. Lancelot is a friend, and Guinevere was once the same. I should be doing my best to make sure the both of them have happy lives together.

"Please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot! Sir Lancelot!"

I can think of no man more worthy of such a title, and no one who I am happier to call my friend.

**-o-**

I awoke with a huge headache, and immense sense of fatigue, but standing here now has quickly woken me. As I watch Lancelot kneeling on the floor with his hands behind his back, I already know what is coming.

"Tell him what you told me."

I look from father immediately to Geoffrey. I feel like a fool for ever thinking it would be a good idea to lie about Lancelot's ancestry.

"These credentials are faked. The seal itself is faultless. Forgery of the highest possible standard, but a forgery it must be. There is no record of a fifth son of Lord Eldrid of Northumbria. Therefore he…"

"Lied"

Lancelot sighs and looks to floor when father calls him a liar, and I watch him sadly. This is all my fault! I can't even blame Merlin for the forgery because it was the Lord I picked that was the real issue. Gods I had thought it would be so easy. Father hasn't seen or spoken to Lord Eldrid of Northumbria in over ten years. I though perhaps he wouldn't remember all of his sons.

"Do you deny?"

Lancelot immediately shakes his head. He is naturally noble, he will not lie to father anymore.

"No Sire"

I bring my finger to my lips, and wonder how in the world I'm going to save Lancelot from my father's wrath.

"You have broken the first code of Camelot. You have brought shame upon yourself, and upon us."

I cringe when Lancelot seems to unconsciously nod his head to my father's words. The only one who should be ashamed is me. It was I who brought all of this on, not Lancelot.

"You are not worthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you. You never were…and you never will be."

I turn my face away from Lancelot when his eyes glaze over. I'm sure if he were not surrounded by so many people he might have wept.

"Get him out of my sight."

I watch with barely repressed sadness when Lancelot is quickly hoisted onto his feet, and escorted out of the throne room.

"Father"

I watch father's back as he pours himself a cup of wine. After this morning I could use a drink myself, but my body would probably say otherwise.

"Do you contest my judgement?"

I cannot outwardly contest his judgement because then he will only grow more irrational.

"He meant no harm. He only wished to serve."

Lancelot's only crime was trusting me.

"The first code is a sacred bond of trust. It is what binds the knights together. How can you trust a man who has lied to you?"

How can I not trust one who has gone against everything he believes in to lie for me?

"He has not lied to me."

I swallow loudly when father turns to me with clear accusation in his gaze.

"YOU KNEW?"

I will not deny my role in everything that's happened with Lancelot, and hopefully my honesty will help save his life.

"Yes father"

"Arthur!"

His face is turning red, and I know he's so angry he doesn't know what to say.

"If you are going to punish someone, punish me."

He quickly downs the rest of his wine before slamming his cup onto the table.

"I plan to."

I don't even have time to fully digest father's words before I hear the warning bells chiming loudly around us.

"The creature"

I ignore father and turn to one of the guards posted in the room.

"Tell the knights to assemble in the citadel."

The guard quickly races out of the room to do as I've commanded.

I'm sure that is where the beast will attack. The layout is open, and the many people there will definitely entice it.

Father watches me fearfully, and I quickly run out of the throne room towards the citadel. I have a beast to conquer!

**-o-**

I quickly make my way to the cells. I'm such a fool! I should have been more careful with the noble family I chose for Lancelot. Why did I pick Northumbria? I should have just gone with my gut and risked Canterbury.

Once I arrive at Lancelot's cell one of the guards immediately opens the door for me, and as soon I'm through Lancelot rises from his seat on the floor and walks towards me.

"I'm sorry Prince Arthur. I failed you."

Why is he apologizing to me? This was entirely my fault. I was responsible for ensuring his safety, and I failed him.

"I am the one who should be apologizing to you Lancelot, for it is I who has failed you."

"No Sire."

He shakes his head repeatedly, and I keep my eyes locked with his when he finally stops.

"Lancelot, you are one of the greatest men I have ever met, and you embody everything that it means to be a true knight."

I lower my gaze to the hard floor below.

"I want you to be a knight…"

"The creature?"

I know he could hear the _but_ on the tip of my tongue, yet for now I ignore his obvious attempt to change the subject; eventually we will have to revisit our previous conversation.

"We could not kill it. I have never faced anything like it."

I lower my head in shame. I should have killed it, but it was almost as if its body was made of steel?

"There are those that believe this creature…this Griffin, is a creature of magic. That only magic can destroy it."

Lancelot quickly moves to stand directly before me.

"Do you believe this?"

I turn and walk a little away from him. I pierced the beast in its chest, and yet it did not falter. No normal animal would still be alive after a direct hit like that, but this creature simply destroyed my spear as if it were nothing. So yes, I do believe the creature is magical, but what am I to do? I cannot use magic, and the people of Camelot must be protected; even if it means dying in my attempt to protect them.

"It does not matter what I believe. The use of magic is not permitted in Camelot, so the knights must prevail with steel, and steel alone."

I pray I am not about to send my men to their deaths, but I fear that we will not be able to kill this monster simply with our swords.

"Sire."

I look back at Lancelot only to see him staring at me rather eagerly. I know he wants to fight. I've told him that the odds are likely that the beast cannot be killed, yet still he runs into battle. I have never met a man quite like Lancelot before, and I hope that one day I will be able to fight alongside him.

"There is a horse waiting outside. You must take it and leave Camelot for a time. I know you have made this your home these last couple months, and so I wish for you to return. My father cannot stay angry forever, and in a month's time I will send word to you..."

He shakes his head adamantly. I knew he would not want to leave Camelot, but he will be able to return. I can promise him that.

"No. No, please it's not my freedom I seek. I only wish to serve with honour…"

I sigh. I should have known this was about more than just leaving Camelot.

"I know…"

"Then let me ride out with you Sire!"

I run my hands through my hair in frustration. Doesn't he realize that I have no say in the matter? If I did he would already be waiting with the other knights to depart for our battle with the Griffin, but my father would never allow it.

"I cannot Lancelot. My father…"

"Would you have me ride with you?"

I don't even need to think of my answer before it slips from my lips.

"Yes Lancelot, I would."

He nods his head, and slowly moves away from me.

"Then I will ask no more of you, and leave you to your quest."

I study him silently for a moment, unsure of his sudden surrender.

"I will miss you Lancelot, and…"

I take a moment to swallow when my throat suddenly feels too dry.

"And please remember to tell Guinevere of what has happened. I would rather she learned of your departure from your lips as opposed to another."

She deserves a proper goodbye from him. After everything with Tom I know Lancelot's departure will only cause her further pain.

"Yes of course Sire."

He leans against the wall, and sadly stares out of the small window above his head.

"She was going to be my wife."

I can feel a sharp pain in my chest, and for a second I actually can't breathe. I quickly realize that I'm only panicking, and calm myself enough that I'm able to once again steady my breathing. Fortunately Lancelot was not looking because I doubt I would have been able to explain my reaction. I can't even explain it to myself.

"I am sure she still will be."

Part of me wants to believe that they will still be able to marry, but another part - a much larger part, desperately hopes that they never do, and I really don't understand why I can't be happier for them?

**-o-**

The night feels ominous when the knights and I ride out into the forest we know the Griffin is occupying. We soon slow our horses when the beast appears before us. Perhaps if the creature wasn't so evil I would have thought it beautiful against the backdrop of the moon.

I pull out my sword, and swallow my fear. Now is not the time for cowardice. The men are looking to me to lead them bravely into battle.

"FOR CAMELOT!"

They instantly begin chanting the words as well before we finally rush towards the beast.

The knights and I fight hard, but our swords are no match for the Griffin, and it easily tosses us all aside. I try to stay alert after the beast throws me to the ground, but eventually I must succumb to the darkness. My final thoughts filled with despair, for we have failed.

**-o-**

I can hear noises around me, so I slowly open my eyes, and force myself to stand. Well obviously I'm not dead.

I quickly scan the area, and see many of my men lying on the floor unconscious. I hope that none of them were killed in the battle.

I turn my gaze to the side, and in the distance I can see a figure on horseback. It can't be!

"Lancelot…"

He smiles, and then gives me a small bow from atop his horse.

"Sire"

I watch him in awe. He must have killed the beast and saved us all!

"You did it! You killed it Lancelot!"

Together Lancelot and I wake the knights, and then we all quickly make our way back to Camelot. Fortunately there were no casualties.

I tell my men that training will be canceled tomorrow, and they are to spend the day resting. Though I know many of them will choose to do something nonconstructive, like spend their day in the tavern. Regardless, they deserve the time off.

I beckon Lancelot to follow me inside the castle, and he hesitantly does as I ask. I can hear his footsteps lagging behind me as I quickly make my way to the throne room, and the guards immediately move to open the doors for me.

Father is looking out of the window, but smiles and rushes over to me when he sees me enter the room.

"You did it my son. You did it…"

Father's beaming at me with so much pride, but I know that I cannot take credit for what I have not done.

"No father. It was Lancelot."

I turn to the doors, and watch contentedly as Lancelot strides into the room.

"What is he doing here?"

I turn back to father at the cold tone in his voice, and see him staring at Lancelot disgustedly.

"Father I can explain!"

He doesn't even acknowledge me as he continues to stare at Lancelot, but I'm sure he's heard.

"You! Wait outside."

I watch Lancelot sadly, and nod my head to him as he slowly makes his way out of the throne room. It is my turn to help him.

"You had no right to disobey me Arthur!"

My face hardens at the abrasive manner in which father has just spoken to me, and I do not stop watching him even when he turns his back to me. I usually submit to his judgements because I can understand his reasons, but on this he is wrong.

"I confess it Sire. I released him, and I will take the consequences, but surely Lancelot's actions change things?"

Father quickly turns to me, and penetrates me with his icy gaze, but I do not back down; not this time.

"His actions change nothing! He broke the code!"

My ire only increases at his words.

"He laid down his life for me!"

How can his actions have changed nothing! Lancelot has proven himself a man of honour. Surely father can see that? Lancelot knew that the beast was likely to prevail, yet he chose to serve Camelot when he had the option of safety and freedom.

"He served with honour."

Father watches me in stunned silence. I'm sure he cannot remember the last time I ever stood up to him this forcefully.

"I see you feel strongly about this Arthur."

He turns away from me quickly before looking back. He seems flustered, and I'm sure he'll soon try to barter with me in some way.

"Under the circumstances a pardon perhaps?"

I would have laughed if the situation was not angering me so much. A pardon should be expected, not given as a reward.

"No, not good enough father. You must restore Lancelot to his rightful place… as a knight of Camelot."

I can see the coldness return to his eyes, and I ignore the chill that goes down my spine.

"Never"

I watch him in dismay. Can he really not understand what an honour it would be to have a man like Lancelot serving Camelot? Does he not see what an exceptional knight he would make?

"The law is the law. The code bends for no man…"

"Then the code is wrong!"

I quickly turn to the doors of the throne room when I hear a loud noise behind me, and watch as two guards attempt to restrain Lancelot.

"Leave him alone!"

The guards do not listen to my demand, and so I turn to father expectantly.

"Let me speak!"

I can hear Lancelot attempting to break free behind me, but I do not drop my eyes from fathers.

"WAIT"

I cannot hide the small smile on my lips when father finally speaks up for Lancelot.

"I will hear him."

I turn back to Lancelot, and watch in mild amusement as the guards quickly release him, and return to their posts after father's words.

"Forgive me Sire. I've come to bid you farewell."

Farewell? This must be some kind of mistake. He saved Camelot. He's a hero. Why would he leave?

"What is this Lancelot?"

Surely this is a joke?

"I lied to you both, and now there is conflict between you."

He keeps his eyes trained on the floor, and my amused smile quickly drops. Lied…lied about what? He knows I was always aware he was never of noble birth?

"I cannot bare that burden…as you should not bear mine."

Why is he doing this?

"I must start again; somewhere new. But hopefully one day fate will grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot."

He looks directly at me when he says this, and I slowly come to realize that he means when I am King. He wants to be one of my knights, and I know that when the time comes I will make him one. Perhaps I would make other commoners knights if they too are able to prove themselves honourable men like Lancelot.

"But…Lancelot you have already proven that to us."

I have never had reason to question Lancelot's nobility.

"But I must prove it to myself."

He slowly lifts his eyes and brings them to stare at my father.

"Your highness"

Lancelot bows to father and I simply watch him in shock. He doesn't need to do this!

"Prince Arthur"

Lancelot turns to leave the throne room, but I can't just let him go.

"Lancelot!"

He turns back to me sadly, and I know he's convinced he must leave, yet it does not deter me from at least trying to stop him.

"You do not need to do this. You have a life here. People that care for you."

He lowers his head in thought, and I hope that my implied mention of Guinevere will change his mind. He must stay. Doesn't he see that Camelot is his home now?

"I know that you will make sure my loved ones are in good hands until I am able to return."

He leaves the throne room, and I ignore father's sigh of relief as I quickly follow after him. I never would have thought that I would ever consider Lancelot a friend when we first met, but now I consider him nothing else.

"Lancelot!"

He and Merlin look guilty as they jump a little away from each other, but I don't really care to analyze their actions right now.

"Sire"

"Arthur?"

"Leave us Merlin."

"But…"

After the harsh glare I send in Merlin's directions he quickly scurries from the corridor with nothing but a _Good luck _directed at Lancelot as he goes.

"Prince Arthur, I cannot stay…"

"But why Lancelot? I already knew of your birth, and you saved Camelot! I know my father doesn't understand now, but I will make him see reason. You may not be of noble birth, but you have a noble heart worthy of knighthood. I will accept nothing less than you once again being reinstated as a knight of Camelot."

He shakes his head, and turns away from me, so I tightly grasp his shoulder. He hesitates before looking back up at me, but confidently holds my stare.

"Think of Guinevere. If you love her…"

"I do love her."

I ignore the feeling in my heart at his words.

"Then you must stay for her if you will stay for nothing else!"

I don't know why every mention of Guinevere and Lancelot makes me nervous and uncomfortable. Perhaps I am just unfamiliar with love, but whatever the case I do my best not to show that discomfort to Lancelot now.

"Maybe she will come with me?"

He smiles at the idea, and I quickly release his shoulder. Guinevere leave Camelot? Her entire life is here. What would she do besides travel aimlessly without a secure home? She is not a fighter, and how will Lancelot be able to protect them both if they are ever attacked by bandits. Yes he is a skilled warrior, but one man can only fight so many before he is bested.

"Lancelot this is her home. You cannot simply ask her to leave her entire life behind to follow you to Gods know where. How can you be sure you can even protect her? No, Guinevere's place is in Camelot, as is yours."

I lift my eyes to Lancelot once I've said my piece, and he's watching me curiously. It's that same look he gave me the night Tom died, and I unconsciously run my fingers through my hair. This is definitely becoming somewhat of a nervous habit.

"You really care for her don't you Sire?"

I laugh at the strange question. Care about Guinevere?

"What I care about is you remaining a knight of Camelot."

His eyes remain curious for a moment before he brings his fingers to the bridge of his nose, and slowly closes them in what I hope is defeat.

"Sire…"

"I have many knights Lancelot, some I am more familiar with than others, but all of them I think of as my brothers when we venture out together."

"You're a good man Prince Arthur, and I would expect nothing less from…"

"You Lancelot…I did not like you when I first met you, though to be fair I rarely like those I first encounter. Merlin can attest to that."

We both share a small laugh, but quickly sober once we remember the circumstances of the situation we're in.

"Now I look at you Lancelot, and I see what it means to be a true knight. My men…I…would learn a great deal from your example."

Lancelot holds my stare, and straightens his posture a bit at my words.

"Thank you Sire, but you are too kind."

I shake my head at his words. I did not mean to praise him. I merely spoke the truth.

"You are a better man than many I have ever met."

I grin, but it quickly slips when I notice Lancelot frowning.

"I'm not worthy of such praise. I lied about who I am, and in doing so I shamed myself, and the memory of my family."

"No Lancelot, I was the one that forced you to…"

"No Sire! You forced me to do nothing."

He looks at me forlornly, and I frown in confusion. Surely he knows all of this is my fault? I was the one who practically begged him to lie so he could become a knight. If I hadn't intervened none of this would have happened.

"You and Merlin had good intentions, but in my heart I knew that what we were doing wasn't right. However, I went along with it anyways because my desire to become a knight overruled my better judgement. I pledged honour while doing something dishonourable, and I should not be rewarded for that."

"Lancelot…"

"I realize you don't think any less of me Sire, but I know I don't deserve your kind words."

"Lancelot please do not leave because of what Merlin and I did."

"My leaving is not your doing, or anyone elses. I need to do this for myself. I need to remember who I am, away from temptation."

I look to the ground as the fight slowly leaves me. This is Lancelot's decision, and as much as I do not agree with it, I'm beginning to accept that I cannot change it.

"I will miss you my friend."

I smile at him sadly as I lift my arm towards him, and he smiles back before grasping my forearm.

"And I you Prince Arthur."

We separate, and Lancelot calmly turns and takes his leave.

"Lancelot!"

I quickly stride towards him, and watch him sternly.

"I promise you that when I am King you will be knighted for who you are, and not who birthed you."

"I know... You're a good man Prince Arthur, don't forget that."

He smiles at me gently, and I give him a genuine smile in return.

I watch Lancelot as he peacefully makes his way down the corridor to the physician's quarters, and the smile does not leave my face. I know this will not be the last time I see him, and so this moment is not goodbye. One day he will return and reclaim his title as Sir Lancelot, knight of Camelot.

* * *

_Okay, so that is the end of Lancelot for now. I apologize for the flow being a bit off. There was so much to include, and so that meant plenty of cuts throughout the story. This chapter was meant to be filled with a lot of bromance moments between Arthur/Lancelot, and I'm sure many of you can already see how this might influence the dreaded love triangle in future._

_This whole thing between Arthur and Kay will come up again later. I didn't want to write about it too much here because I wanted to show that Arthur's doing his best to ignore the fact that their friendship is essentially crumbling._

_Just like in the show Lancelot is aware that Merlin has magic. They were discussing it a little when Arthur rushed out of the throne room and saw Merlin and Lancelot looking guilty._

_Well that's it for now. The next chapter won't be out until after I've updated Not Everything Needs to be Sacrificed first (no razorstar90 I haven't forgotten lol), but I'm going to do my best to put an Arthur/Gwen scene in it for you guys to make up for the wait!  
_

_Thank you for reading, and please review to tell me your thoughts and opinions so far:)_


	9. The Black Knight

**Title:** Merlin Take Two  
**Author: ceecee_05**  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairings (In this chapter):** Arthur, Merlin, Sir Kay, Gwen, Sir Pellinore, Morgana, Uther, Sir Owain, Gaius. (Implied Arthur/Gwen)  
**Spoilers (In this chapter):** Season 1  
**Disclaimer:** MERLIN's not mine, just the grammatical errors.  
**Summary:** This is Season 1 Episode 9 _Excalibur_.  
**Author's notes:** _Okay, so this chapter definitely turned out longer than I thought it would!_ _I've_ _added a couple little Arthur and Gwen scenes, which I hope everyone enjoys._ _As usual some of the chapter will be like the show, and some won't__. Be forewarned that I'm the only one who's edited this. I apologize in advance for any errors__!_

* * *

**The Black Knight**

This is it. In only an hour's time I will be the Crowned Prince of Camelot, and I'm so nervous I can feel my palms sweating profusely at my side. What if I am not good enough?

I rub my hands over my cape nervously, and try not to think of all the things that could go wrong under my rule. All of the people I will disappoint if I am to fail. Though, my mind does not seem to want to cease its negative thoughts, so I move to pour myself a cup of wine to calm my nerves. I take a large gulp, and sigh once the sweet elixir has passed my lips. Everything will be fine. I will make them proud.

There is a soft knock on the door, and I briefly wonder who it could be? Merlin's not one to knock, and either is Morgana. Father and I spoke earlier, so it's definitely not him. Perhaps it is one of the knights too nervous to truly make their presence known?

"Come in"

At the sight of Guinevere hesitantly making her way into my rooms, I almost choke on my wine. What is she doing here?

"I am sorry to bother you this evening Sire, but there is something I promised to give you today."

I quickly beckon her forward, and wonder what Morgana could have brought for me?

"Do not be silly Guinevere, it is of no bother. Have you heard anything from Lancelot since his departure?"

I know the topic is likely one she would rather not discuss with me, but I am worried about Lancelot. I have not heard from him these last few months, and I'm beginning to think that something has happened to him, but I keep my feelings to myself. I do not wish to scare Guinevere when I'm certain she is worried enough as it is.

"No Sire, I have heard no word from him."

She looks down at the ground hopelessly, and I feel obligated to remove the look of sadness I glimpsed in her eyes.

"Well, it seems he will have hell to pay when he returns. I will take his arms, Merlin will grab hold of his legs, and we will allow you to hit Lancelot for every month he has neglected to send word to you. Already he is at three punches."

She quickly looks up at me with a smile, and I grin back at her before she looks away. I'm happy to see that some of the tension in her shoulders seems to have eased a bit, but I know she will not allow herself to relax completely in my presence.

There was once a time when Guinevere would have run to me talking none stop about this or that. Now she can barely look me in the eyes, and shies away from me as if I am plagued with disease.

"What has Morgana brought for me?"

I quickly realize that Guinevere will not allow herself to breach the large gap between us, so I drop my goblet onto the table, and slowly make my way towards her with a smile on my face. I feel like I'm on a hunting trip, and that if I do anything too drastic I'll risk her running off.

"No Sire!"

I halt a little in my stride. Was she telling me to stop walking towards her?

"No, what I had meant to say was that…well, it's not a gift from Morgana."

I slowly continue on my way towards her, and I can see she looks a little flustered with herself. Guinevere was always such a strong-willed person.

"So if not from Morgana... who? You perhaps?"

I'm now standing directly in front of her, and I lift her chin with my fingers when she once again lowers her eyes to the floor. I would like to look into her eyes when I speak with her; even though such actions would be classified as inappropriate.

"No Sire"

"Arthur"

She stares at me in clear confusion, and I bite back the urge to laugh at her expression.

"Sire, I do not understand?"

I grin down at her, and unconsciously rub my thumb slowly across her delicate chin. She has grown so much these last few years.

"Oh Guinevere, I meant you should call me Arthur."

"Sire that is not proper…"

"Do you not remember that you used to call me Arthur? That there was once a time you and I were friends?"

She takes a considerable step back from me, and I lower my hand to my side. Perhaps I should not have brought up our past. I'm sure it is a time she would rather forget.

"I am sorry Guinevere. I meant no…"

"It's a letter from my mother Sire."

I gaze at Guinevere unblinkingly, but she keeps her eyes locked on the ground. Eleanor wrote me a letter? When?

"How? She is…"

My voice cracks a little, and I take a moment to compose myself.

"She wrote many letters before she died. She knew she did not have long for this world. This letter…"

I watch as Guinevere pulls out a frayed note from behind her back, and cautiously presents it to me.

"She asked me to give it to you the day you took the title of Crowned Prince of Camelot."

I hesitantly bring my hand to reach for the letter in Guinevere's outstretched palm, but then quickly retract it. What if I've disappointed Eleanor? I could not bear that.

I can feel my hand gently being lifted, and look down to see that Guinevere has placed the letter in my hand.

"She was never anything but proud of you Prince Arthur. You have not been perfect, but you are learning from your mistakes. If she saw you now I'm sure she would still feel nothing but pride."

I watch Guinevere desperately. She's looking at me with such conviction, and I can't help but feel a kind of strength swell in the very depths of my soul.

I grasp her hand with the one that is not holding onto Eleanor's letter, and she simply looks down at our clasped hands.

"Thank you Guinevere."

I smile at her when she finally lifts her eyes from our hands and back to me. Her eyes don't give away her feelings, but she does not seem angry at my display of impropriety.

"It's just as you said Prince Arthur. We were once friends."

Her eyes seem to study me in the candlelight, and I cannot stop my own from fixating on her lips. They are much fuller than they were when we were just children experimenting with kissing. All of the other squires would talk about kissing girls, and tease me for not having experienced it before. So one day when Guinevere and I were swimming alone by the river I asked her if she wanted to try it. Initially she hadn't wanted to, but eventually I was able to convince her that she would enjoy kissing. I'd wrapped my arms around her shoulders to shield her from the cold in her soaked dress, and she'd wrapped hers around the waist of my trousers. It was just a small kiss, nothing more than a peck. It had only lasted for about six or seven seconds, but it hadn't been horrible. We had both agreed on that.

Suddenly my chamber doors are pushed open, and Guinevere and I quickly release our hands. I don't even have time to open my mouth before she's bowing to me, and then smiling at Merlin while she practically runs out of my room.

What had I just done? I couldn't have actually been flirting…with Guinevere! She's Lancelot's intended, and not to mention she's a servant!

"Did I interrupt something?"

I calmly make my way back over to my cup of wine, and down the rest of its contents. That can never be allowed to happen again!

"Perhaps Merlin, you should learn to knock. I know the concept is foreign to you, but a closed door usually means the people inside want some semblance of privacy."

He does nothing but raise his eyebrow at me, and I watch him in annoyance.

"So you and Gwen wanted privacy? Why is that?"

I roll my eyes to appear more nonchalant, and carefully place Eleanor's letter on my desk. I cannot bring myself to open it now.

"Is there a reason you came bursting through my doors Merlin?"

I can feel his eyes on my back, but I make no visible sign that I've even noticed.

"It's time for the ceremony."

I swiftly turn to glare at him.

"Why did you not say so before?"

I quickly place my sword in the scabbard around my waist, and allow Merlin to adjust the red cape over my shoulders. Everything must be perfect. The people must see a man with great presence when I walk through the throne room doors. Anything else would be unacceptable.

**-o-**

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions… according to the statutes, customs, and laws laid down by your forebears?"

"I do Sire."

"Do you promise to exercise mercy, and justice in your deeds and judgements?"

"I do Sire."

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot now and for as long as you shall live?"

Father places the scepter before me, and I quickly move to grasp it tightly with my right hand.

"I Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service, and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples."

I can see one of the serving boys move towards father with my new crown perched atop a satin pillow, and I do well to contain my trepidation.

"Now, being of age, and heir apparent…"

I can feel the weight of the crown on my head, but it is lighter than I thought it would be.

"From hence forth you shall be crowned Prince of Camelot."

I lift my eyes from the floor to father, and see him smiling down upon me with what I hope is pride.

I can hear the deafening applause in the background when I stand, and turn to smile in thanks at the crowd of nobles and servants gathered before me.

Then suddenly one of the windows is broken by a man on horseback, and I quickly unsheathe my sword ready for attack. I can hear the sound of other swords in the distance being drawn, and am thankful that my knights have also prepared themselves.

"What in the devil's name?"

I do not acknowledge father's words; simply keep my eyes locked on the knight covered in black before me.

The black knight does not charge forwards like I thought he would, but rather keeps his horse at a slow cantor.

I can see the people running away from the knight as he draws nearer, but I know the only way I can really help them to deal with this intruder.

He halts his horse before me, and then throws his gauntlet to the floor. I'm a little confused at the theatrics behind his actions, but nevertheless I will fight him if that is what he desires.

I sheathe my sword before moving to pick up the gauntlet, but a hand reaches out for it before I am able to.

"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge."

I watch Owain in outrage. What does he think he's doing! I swiftly turn back to the black knight fearing for the stakes of this fight.

"Single combat noon tomorrow, til the death."

No! Owain is not ready for such a fight. He has only been a knight for three months now. He's still just a boy.

I glance at Owain to gauge his reaction to the knight's words, and I can see the fear in his eyes. He should not have done that!

The black knight slowly leaves the throne room by somehow jumping up the very same window he crashed through earlier, and for a moment there is heavy silence that fills the room. Then the people quickly begin to flee towards the throne room doors, and I quickly rush to father.

"Father you must let me take Owain's place. He is still young and inexperienced. He is not yet ready for single combat. If he fights the odds are that he will di…"

"This is not up for discussion Arthur! He picked up the gauntlet, so he is the one who must fight. All that you can do now is pray that you have trained him well enough to win."

Father quickly leaves the throne room, and my jaw tightens as I watch him go.

"Owain!"

I rush towards the young knight before he's able to pass me. He should not have been so foolish!

"Yes Si…"

"What did you think you were doing?"

He looks at me with his cheeks now glowing with embarrassment.

"I was only trying to honour myself and my kingdom Sire."

He stares at me with a startling pride when he speaks, and then bows to me before quickly taking his leave.

I watch him as he walks away fuming at myself for being so crass. He's just eager to prove himself, I know that, but I fear this fight may cost him his life.

I immediately storm out of the throne room when I see Owain's mother running to him with tears falling from her eyes. The people quickly make way for me, and I'm sure they're bowing to me, but right now I barely notice.

I can hear the click of heels behind me, and I'm sure it is Morgana quickly trying to catch up to me.

"Arthur!"

I do not stop, but rather walk slow enough for her to reach me. However, when she finally does reach me she does not stop, but continues on ahead of me. What is she doing?

"Prince Arthur"

I quickly halt at the sound of Guinevere's voice, and calmly turn to her just as she's rising from her curtsy.

"Yes Guinevere?"

She quickly lowers her eyes to the ground when we make eye contact, and although I am a little annoyed by her actions I say nothing. Though, I do notice that she's left quite a large space between us.

"My Lady wishes for you to meet with her in her chambers so she might speak with you."

She bows again before walking away, and I slowly make to follow her. I'm not all that keen on having Morgana yell at me, yet I know Morgana was not asking me to come, but rather demanding it.

Guinevere lightly knocks on Morgana's door, and I can't help but wonder if I should ask her to give Merlin a few lessons on proper etiquette in the future.

"Come in Gwen."

Guinevere gently opens the door and holds it out for me to pass through, and before I can help myself I turn to her and smile.

"Thank you Guinevere."

She keeps her eyes to the floor, and I begin to fear that I'm making her uncomfortable.

"You're welcome Sire."

She quickly scurries away from me, and I follow her movements as she runs to stand behind Morgana.

I can tell by the look on Morgana's face that this conversation is going to be mainly defensive on my part, but that is usually the way our conversations go.

"This is madness Arthur! You cannot allow one as young as Sir Owain to participate in a fight to the death."

She's glaring at me as if I was the one that guided Owain's hand.

"He should not have picked up the gauntlet!"

"So put an end to it Arthur!"

I try my best to temper my frustration, but Morgana is not making it easy. I've already tried to take Owain's place, but father will not allow it, and under the knight's code it is Owain's fight, not mine.

"The challenge has been taken up the fight cannot be stopped."

"Then fight in his place."

"I cannot"

"Why not!"

My jaw tightens of its own accord, and I turn away from Morgana to try and compose myself once again.

"Owain picked up the gauntlet, Owain is the one who must fight; that is the knight's code!"

My shoulders sag under this new weight, and my frustration and anger is replaced with worry and defeat.

"He knew that."

Morgana too seems to have lost her will to quarrel with me. We both know we aren't angry with each other. It is merely the situation that has us so impassioned.

"But it is a fight to the death."

I sigh and walk towards Morgana's chamber doors.

"_I know_"

I continue to my rooms without another word to Morgana. My heart is heavy with fear that Owain may die tomorrow, and I know that on this night there will be no sleep for me.

**-o-**

I'm so frustrated with Owain right now that I am on the verge of ringing his neck. I understand his eagerness to fight and prove himself, but he cares little for the knowledge on how to do that properly. It is always the same for the younger knights. They think themselves invincible, and only realize they aren't when it's already too late.

"You have never fought in mortal combat before, it is different. It is not like the training you have been given."

I walk until I'm right behind him, and hope that my close proximity means that my words will actually reach him now.

"Yeah, I know."

By the Gods, why must he only grace me with arrogance! I quickly turn Owain around so I can look him in the eyes as we speak. Perhaps then he will understand I'm only trying to help save his life.

"Listen to me! The problem is you have never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him…"

"But I have the same advantage. He has never seen me fight."

He's right, but I doubt this stranger isn't already a skilled warrior. He felt comfortable enough to challenge anyone last night, which means he's seen his fair share of battle.

"True"

"You have watched me?"

"Yes"

"And?"

I can see the hope in his eyes, and the pride, but I cannot tell him he is a great warrior when I know he isn't. He's fast, yet his skill with the sword leaves much to be desired, and his footwork has only slowly been coming along.

"And I know no one braver."

He seems appeased by my words, and smiles as he turns away from me, but I take hold of his shoulder to force him to look at me once again.

"Remember, all it takes to kill a man is one well aimed blow."

He nods, and turns to acknowledge Guinevere as she bows before him. I turn away from them and stare out of the opened window. I still feel foolish for the way I acted towards her yesterday. I lost leave of my senses, and I hope she is not too cross with me for behaving so indecently towards her.

"The Lady Morgana asked me to give you this token."

Though, I cannot help but watch her from the corner of my eye.

"She wishes for you to wear it for luck."

I can see her hand tremble as Owain takes the red strip of cloth from her. She is hiding it well, but I'm sure she's nervous for him.

"You can thank her. Tell her I shall wear it with pride, but I will not need luck."

Owain's words make my blood run cold, and I'm forced to lower my eyes to the ground when Merlin looks at me. I'm all too certain that the likelihood is great that Owain will not survive.

Guinevere soon takes her leave from the room, and I finally allow myself to relax again. I must make amends with her or I will constantly be on edge in her presence.

"He's ready Sire."

I turn to them slowly. Owain is the perfect image of foolish bravery, and I'm convinced Merlin's pained expression is not far from my own.

"Are you ready Sir Owain?"

He smiles at me, and I cringe on the inside. He can be no older than sixteen. I'm sending someone who has probably never even felt the warmth of a woman's body to their death. I'm certain of it.

"Then let us depart."

The three of us walk in silence from the castle. There are a few knights outside who wish Owain luck, and I can see him swell with pride at their attentions.

We're nearing the field, but I still feel like there is so much more I need to teach Owain. If only he was older. Then all of my words would simply be a reminder of what he's already learned.

"Now remember to find the flow of the fight. Try to control it."

He simply nods at me as he goes to take his place in the arena. I follow after him, and stand before Owain and the black knight.

"The fight shall be to the knight's rules… to the death."

Owain puts on his helmet, and unsheathes his sword as I move to take my seat beside father. The drums sound in the distance, and I know it is time.

"Let the battle commence!"

The black knight quickly swings his sword to attack, but Owain is ready for him. For a moment I allow myself to hope that Owain will win, but it is short-lived once I see how powerful the black knight's attacks are. His blows are much more powerful than any of Owain's, but the young knight does continue to hold his own.

The black knight is able to hit Owain hard in the head, but fortunately Owain is able to maintain his balance. However, the knight is finally successful in knocking Owain off his feet, but luckily Owain's able to block the blow aimed for his head and get back up.

They continue the fight, and I notice that the black knight is quickly gaining the advantage.

"One well aimed blow!"

I scream out to him, and I think he heard me because it looked as if he might have actually tried to pierce the black knight, but was unsuccessful.

The fight is quickly going to the black knight, and I grip the handle of my chair tightly. Owain is going to lose. The black knight is too much for him.

I watch in barely suppressed anger as the black knight kicks Owain in his head, and places his sword above Owain's chest when he falls to the ground. This is the moment, I know it is.

I move my body closer to the fight, and clutch the wood from the royal box. I do not wish to watch Owain lose his life, but I will not turn away.

The black knight's final attack on Owain is swift, and I cannot help but be thankful that he did not have to suffer long.

I can hear the gasps of shock and sadness throughout the crowd, but I drop my head in shame and try to ignore them. As a knight of Camelot…as one of my subjects, it was my responsibility to protect Owain, and I failed him.

"Who will take up my challenge?"

His gauntlet drops before me, and I rush at the chance of avenging Sir Owain, and slaying this excuse of a man. However, as I try and jump over the royal box father pulls me away, and before I can stop him, Pellinore has picked up the black knight's gauntlet.

"I, Sir Pellinore, take up the challenge."

"So be it."

I pry my arm out of my father's grasp, and turn to Pellinore, but he simply bows to me before swiftly taking his leave. How could father do that to me? Must I watch helplessly as another one of my men is killed before me?

I watch father quickly scurry towards the castle, and follow behind him. He's making his way to the throne room, I know he is. Over the years the place seems to have become his second chambers.

"Why did you stop me!"

He doesn't cease his stride, so either do I. I will not let him get away with this so easily. A man's life is at stake.

"We have to give our knights the chance to prove themselves."

"Have you seen how this stranger fights?"

"And Sir Pellinore is more than a match for him!"

"He has not recovered from the wounds he suffered from the Griffin!"

This knowledge seems to finally bring father to a halt, and he stops and stares at me. The anger is slowly leaving me, and all that remains is helplessness. Pellinore is a skilled fighter, but with his injury I fear he will not fare well against the black knight. The man is definitely practiced with a sword.

"I cannot help that Arthur."

"So you send him to his death?"

"It was his choice to take up the gauntlet! I am not to blame."

My eyes follow father as he continues down the empty corridor, uncertain if he was trying to convince me, or himself.

**-o-**

The atmosphere in the room when Pellinore is dressing is far different than it was with Owain. Unlike yesterday many of the knights have decided to be present, and have all quietly voiced their regret for not being here yesterday with Owain.

There is a dark cloud surrounding all of us, even though we know Pellinore is skilled, his injury is worrying.

"How do you feel Pellinore?"

I look from Sir Gareth to Pellinore.

"Ready"

Pellinore's words reveal nothing of his true feelings, and a small part of me fears that his words could also be interpreted to mean his preparedness for death.

I observe Pellinore silently as he laughs with his fellow knights. Leon and Bedivere are looking into an issue with bandits around Camelot's border, and Kay is as usual nowhere to be found.

Though to be fair, Kay rarely shows up at all these days, and chooses not to participate in training and quests. I know that when father finds out he will relive Kay of his duties as a knight, which is why I have never voiced Kay's indiscretions to him. Kay is a good knight, and I know that his current actions are my fault.

"Men I would ask that you leave Sir Pellinore and I alone for a moment."

The knights glance at me, and then quickly say their goodbyes to Pellinore before slowly making their way out of the room.

"Sir Pellinore I just wanted to say…that I am sorry. I should be the one fighting."

"Do not apologize Sire. It was my decision to pick up the gauntlet not yours."

Pellinore slowly makes his way towards me, and clutches my shoulder.

"My victory, or my death, will have been because of a decision I made."

I lower my head because regardless of what Pellinore says, I know I will hold myself accountable if he dies.

"You place the whole world on your shoulders Prince Arthur, but one day I hope you will realize that a man makes his own way, and as much as you may want to, you cannot stop that."

I lift my head and raise my arm to Pellinore.

"You and I have known each other for many years Pellinore. We became squires around the same time, and then we were knighted only a month apart. We have faced our fair share of battles, and each one you have fought bravely in. You are a good man Pellinore, and I know you are capable enough to win this fight."

Pellinore grasps my forearm, and grins at me.

"I also remember beating you a few times when we were squires, but I noticed you forgot to mention that."

He tilts his head at me in amusement, and I quickly grab him and wrap my arms around him in a headlock.

"That was when I was much smaller, as you can see it is you that now has the disadvantage in that regard."

I release Pellinore, and laugh at his look of displeasure before he too succumbs to laughter. Though, eventually his grin fades, and the humour is gone from his eyes.

"Prince Arthur, if anything happens to me please look after my family. I know Mary and I are not yet married, but I still consider her…"

"I will see to it Pellinore. All I want you to worry about is winning this fight."

We stare at each other briefly before Pellinore nods, and together we silently make our way outside.

**-o-**

I grin to myself. Pellinore's doing well. He can win this!

The black knight strikes hard, but Pellinore is stronger and more experienced than Owain was. The black knight's attacks are met with the same power, and my hope that all of this will go in Pellinore's favour increases.

The black knight moves to attack Pellinore, but he dodges the blow and takes the advantage to strike the knight in his chest.

He did it! Pellinore defeated the black knight! However, the grin slips from my face when I see the knight walk away from Pellinore's strike like it was nothing. What? I saw Pellinore pierce him. The black knight should be dead!

I watch the knight plunge his sword into Pellinore's stomach, and stare on helplessly as Pellinore falls to his knees.

It's not right. Pellinore should have won! I know what I saw!

I watch the black knight as he prepares to take his gauntlet off again, but this time I am ready. I throw my gauntlet out into the arena before father can stop me a second time.

"I, Arthur Pendgragon, challenge you."

"So be it"

"Single combat, noon tomorrow."

I follow the black knight's movements as he walks away. I will not stand idle any longer! Tomorrow he will fight me, and let us see how he fairs then. I will avenge my fallen brothers!

I quickly leave the royal box and make for the throne room. I know father will have much to say, and I'd rather not be reprimanded in public. Though, I stop when I pass Merlin standing with Gaius.

"More flowers Sire…This time for Sir Pellinore's family?"

I briefly nod to Gaius before turning to Merlin.

"Yes Merlin, but make sure one is also sent to his intended with the kingdom's deepest condolences."

"Of course Sire…"

"Thank you Merlin."

"Sire I do not think you should have…"

"Arthur!"

I turn from Merlin at the sound of my name, and see father angrily striding towards me. I do not wait for him as I swiftly leave Merlin and Gaius to continue on my way to the throne room. Let him have to seek me out for once.

I wait for father to finally make his way into the throne room with my arms crossed in front of my chest. I know I did what I had to to protect my men.

"How can you be so stupid!"

I gently lift my head when father bursts through the doors, and calmly watch him as he swiftly makes his way towards me.

"I will revoke the challenge!"

"No!"

I can see father standing beside me from the corner of my eye, but I do not turn to look at him.

"The knight's code must be upheld that is what you told me. That it bends for no man!"

"This is different."

"Once the challenge has been laid down it cannot be…"

"You are Crowned Prince!"

"There cannot be one rule for me, and one for all the rest!"

I turn to father sadly. I'm happy that he seems to care for me, but he cannot weigh my life higher than every one of my knights. I too am just a man.

"I forbid you to fight."

My jaw tenses under father's desperation. He treats me like a child, yet wishes for me to rule a kingdom! He cannot have both.

"You want me to prove that I am worthy of the throne. I cannot do that by being a coward."

"No, Arthur this will be your death."

I study him quietly before turning and lowering my head away from him.

"I am sorry you have so little faith in me father."

I do not wish to hear anymore, so I quickly take my leave of him.

"ARTHUR"

I will show him that I am worthy of the throne, and then in the future he will have no reason to doubt me.

**-o-**

I'm startled by the sound of my chamber doors being thrown open, but calm when I realize it's just Merlin barging into my room once again without my permission.

"Merlin you know that conversation we had about knocking…"

"You have to pull out."

I smirk when Merlin stops before me.

"Not even a hello…"

"This isn't a joke Arthur!"

I lift my eyes to Merlin, and try to hide my amusement at his behaviour.

"Alright Merlin, have it your way. Why do I need to pull out?"

"Because he'll kill you!"

I roll my eyes in frustration.

"Why does everybody think that?"

Does no one have faith in my abilities? Why do I constantly have to prove myself capable again and again? Why can't anyone just believe in me?

"Because they're right!"

I turn away from Merlin, and back to my sword. Out of everyone I thought at least Merlin would have faith in me.

"Just pull out. You're the crowned Prince, no one wants to see you die of some stupid challenge."

"I am not a coward."

"I know that. I've watched you overcome every fear you've ever faced."

"It is what is required of me…"

"But you are more than that Arthur! You are more than merely a warrior. You're a prince, a future King! You've proved your courage, but you must prove your wisdom."

"I am not backing down…"

"Please Arthur, listen to me. This is no ordinary knight."

Merlin walks around me towards my window, and I begin practicing with my sword. I must be prepared tomorrow.

"Look at him."

I do not do as Merlin's asked. I will not allow him to weaken my resolve, or my confidence.

"He doesn't eat. He doesn't sleep. He just stands there in complete silence."

I continue to practice my sword fighting skills, and do my best not to let Merlin's words reach me.

"Doesn't that tell you something?"

"No one is unbeatable."

Any man can be killed!

"Gaius believes he isn't human Arthur, but a wraith who's come back from the dead. If you fight him you will die."

I begin to ponder Merlin's words, and immediately feel a sense of dread fill my heart. Am I really to die tomorrow?

"I am not listening to this."

I can't!

"I'm trying to warn you Arthur!"

"And I am trying to warn you Merlin!"

I turn my sword on Merlin when he moves towards me, and instantly regret the action, but I cannot back down now. He looks hurt that I'd threatened his life, but he must realize that I cannot revoke the challenge, and his words are only succeeding in weakening me.

Merlin stares at me a while longer before storming out of my room. I slowly sheathe my sword after he leaves, and let out the breath I'd been holding. I know that in his own way Merlin only meant to protect me, but I have a duty to Camelot, and to myself. What kind of man cowers from his own challenge?

I stare outside my window where the black knight stands in waiting. I know Merlin's right. No man would be able to do nothing but wait for days. No man would be able to take a direct blow to the chest, and walk away with no injuries. I know the black knight is no man, but there is nothing to stop it now. I was the one that incited the fight. I cannot revoke it.

"I do not want you to fight tomorrow."

I smirk at the innocence of her words. What would she have me do? The knight's code is clear. A challenge must be honoured, regardless of the circumstances.

"Would you miss our bickering so much if I were to die?"

"That is not funny Arthur!"

I turn my face away from her and back to the window. The black knight has still yet to move from his position.

"No, I suppose it is not."

I lower my head, and sigh as I nervously rub my hands together.

"I did not mean to appear insensitive to your feelings Morgana. I know you are worried about me. We have known each other for too long for us not to care for one another."

"You are like a little brother to me Arthur."

I calmly lift my eyes to Morgana. I assumed her words would hurt, but strangely enough…they leave a peaceful warmth in my heart. Morgana and I have shared many memories together, but never ones of intimacy, and now I finally understand why. In my heart Morgana was family. I don't have anyone but father, so it's no wonder it took me so long to realize that the bond we share is one of family.

"And you an older sister."

I gently smile at her, but she does not return it. Her eyes are fixated on the window where I'm sure she can see the black knight as clearly as I.

"Please Arthur, I am begging you…"

She really must be worried about me. Morgana is not usually one to beg unless she's truly desperate.

"I have to do this Morgana. It is my duty."

I watch her eventually sigh in defeat, and slowly turn my eyes back to the knight. She knows I will not relent. I will honour my word to fight him, even if it means my death.

"I understand, I do, but… just make sure you win."

I say nothing in response to her words, for I know I cannot promise her that.

Morgana quickly leaves my chambers, and I can't help but be thankful when she does. Her sadness was becoming increasingly difficult to bear. It is hard enough to handle the possibility of one's death without having someone close by watching you as if you've already died.

Though, it's not long after Morgana's departure that I hear a firm knock on my door. I immediately ignore the disappointment that the knock was not a gentler one. I would have liked to speak to Guinevere before the battle to reminisce about happier times. If I am to die I hope Morgana continues to care for her. I am certain father will not pay her taxes out of the goodness of his heart.

"I brought you something that might help you to sleep."

I turn to Gaius when he swiftly opens the door, and wonder why he even bothered knocking if he was just going to come in anyway. Merlin seems to be rubbing off on him.

"I am fine."

I make my way to my bed, but Gaius intercepts me with the vial raised towards me.

"I do not need it."

I'm lying straight through my teeth, and I'm certain Gaius can see that.

"Here, it will relax you. Take the edge off the nerves."

I hesitantly take the vial from his hand, and stare at it a little before drinking it all in one go. The vile smells horrible and the taste is even worse. Once I've finished it I have to force down the bile that rises in my throat.

"I would not drink it for pleasure."

I'm beginning to feel a little strange, but I'm sure it's just the vial relaxing my muscles.

"Why don't you sit down for a moment."

Gaius leads me to my bed, and I follow him freely.

"Mind you, if you forget about the taste."

I can feel my body, but it feels so light. Like the weight of all my duties and responsibilities have been lifted from my shoulders. Gaius was right. This potion really does relax you. I feel like I could take on an entire army by myself!

"The ah… after effect is quite pleasurable."

I can feel Gaius pushing me onto the bed, and everything's becoming so out of focus I can't even bring myself to struggle back to my feet.

"Just lie back."

The bed does feel quite soft and inviting, but it's almost too comfortable.

Everything's moving around me in a blur of colours, and all of a sudden I feel so tired. I don't think that was a normal poti…

**-o-**

I open my eyes to the bright sun, and the sound of steel. My body feels strange, and I'm sure it has something to do with the potion Gaius gave me!

I slowly lift myself into a sitting position on my bed, and gently rub my hand across my forehead. Gods it sounds like swords clashing in my brain, but why would there be…

I quickly run to my window, and am forced to squint because of the harsh light. In the distance I can see two figures fighting, one of which I'm sure is the black knight. What the hell is going on? I'm supposed to be fighting him!

I rush to my doors, but the door refuses to open. I pull with all my strength, but nothing happens. I look around for some way of getting the door open, but I already know I will find none in time.

My temper quickly gets the best of me, and I begin hitting and punching the door as hard as I can. I know that this will not open it, but it does make me feel a little better.

Eventually I slowly back away towards my bed in defeat. I've been bested by a wooden door! I run my hands through my hair, and then over my face, but the action doesn't calm me. I glimpse the white envelope on my desk, and for a while do nothing but stare at it. Perhaps now is the time to finally open it?

I rise to my feet and slowly make my way to my desk, but quickly stop at the hard knock on my door. I will have to read the letter another time.

"Arthur! Arthur are you in there?"

I watch the door in confusion when I register whose voice that is. What is Kay doing here?

"I am locked inside. Can you open the door from out there?"

I swiftly move back to my chamber doors, and wait with bated breath for Kay's response. After a couple of minutes of waiting I'm convinced Kay has left me, and startle when the door opens before me.

"They really did not want you getting out. I had to cut through the wood they nailed onto the door."

I hastily leave my room to see what Kay's going on about, and see two large beams of broken wood covering the floor. I have to admit I'm a little surprised he was able to cut through this with his sword so quickly.

"Thank you Kay, but I must go. One of the knights is fighting my battle."

I'm just about to run down the corridor when Kay's words stop me.

"Your father is fighting."

It's almost like I've been doused with ice cold water. Father? There are so many things going through my mind. What if he hurts himself? I'm not ready to be King. Though, the strongest one being that I do not want to lose him.

"Gods why would he do that? He is going to get himself killed!"

"You really can be such an ungrateful bastard Arthur!"

I quickly turn to glare at Kay.

"Excuse me?"

"Your father is only trying to protect you because you seem certain you should become a martyr. You cannot simply be happy that your father cares enough about you that he would risk his life to ensure your survival."

I'm stunned by Kay's words, but I know what this is about.

"Kay your father is a hard man I kn…"

"Do not patronize me Arthur! Gods, why did it even matter to me that I thought you might be out there fighting that beast yourself? There was no point sobering up and leaving the warmth of that woman's arms just to have this conversation with you!"

"Well then maybe you should not have bothered!"

"Arthur!"

I can hear Merlin in the distance, but I do not break eye contact with Kay. He quickly glances at Merlin before smirking down at me.

"You are right Arthur. I never should have bothered with you. You obviously could not have cared less about me. Already you have replaced me, and with a servant no less. I did not know I was worth so little."

I want to understand where Kay's coming from, but I can't. One day he and I are friends, and then the next he wants nothing to do with me. Is this truly all because I saved Merlin's life?

"Stop this Kay! You are behaving like a fool!"

The smirk leaves Kay's face, and is replaced with a sad smile.

"Why Arthur? Is that not what I am?"

He lowers his head before slowly making his way down the corridor.

"Kay wait! Kay I did not mean…"

I watch Kay until he is no longer in sight. I should not have said that to him, but he just got me so heated!

I run my hands angrily through my blond hair. Why can we not simply go back to being friends?

"Sire…"

"Merlin, is my father…"

I do not wish to speak on the matter of Kay. It is none of Merlin's concern. I will deal with it in due time.

"He won"

I sigh in relief and then nod to Merlin before making my way to the throne room. I know father will be there, and then at least I can take my ire out on someone.

Merlin and I walk in companionable silence, and when we finally reach the throne room I turn to him sternly.

"Wait here until I return."

"Yes Sire."

I'm just about to get the guards to open the door before a thought strikes me.

"How was my father in the fight?"

Merlin lowers his eyes to consider the question, and then calmly lifts them back to me.

"He fought quite well Sire, but just between you and me. He could use a little help on his footwork."

Merlin grins at me, and I bite the inside of my cheek so as not to laugh. The cheeky bastard!

I quickly compose myself as Merlin moves to the side, and then signal for the guards to open the doors.

"Well Sire that should heal pretty quickly. I'll redress it tomorrow."

Gaius and i quickly make eye contact, and he all but runs to get his things together so he can leave the room. I know Gaius is running away because of me. He's moving around to gather his belongings as if he's only a man of twenty, and it's quite clear that he's not. I'm sure he realizes that I'm not very happy with him. Though, I know father ordered him to do it, so that knowledge has somewhat lessened my angry towards him.

"Thank you Gaius. Thank you for everything."

I make my way to father, and jab him in the back to make sure I have his attention even while he's turned away from me.

"You had Gaius drug me!"

I'm so angry at him I can feel my hand tremble.

"I was meant to fight him!"

I realize after I've done it that banging my hand on the table like that may have come off as a little childish, but it's the principle of the matter. The fight was meant for me, and not father. He should not have gotten involved.

"No, you were not."

"But the knight's code…"

"Be damned!"

He finally turns to look at me, and the fervor in his eyes instantly quiets me.

"I believed you would die, and that was a risk I could not take. You are too precious to me."

All the residual anger in me immediately dies away, and I watch father in bewilderment. I am too… precious to him?

"You mean more to me than anything I know…More than this entire kingdom, and certainly more than my own life."

I continue to stare at father in shock. I want to believe his words, but I've always thought that father never really cared all that much. I know he loves me, but we've never been close. I always thought he'd wished I was someone else, someone more like him.

"I…always thought that…"

I stumble over my words not because I don't know what to say, but because I'm not sure if I should voice my emotions.

"What?"

"Well that…I was a big disappointment to you."

After all the times he's denied my judgements I began to think that perhaps he did not want me as a son. That if given the choice father would have asked for someone stronger; someone he thought more capable of ruling the kingdom.

"Well that is my fault, and not yours."

Father raises his arm and clasps my shoulder.

"You are my only son, and I would not wish for another."

I feel the urge to cry at his words, but I lower my eyes, and blink back my tears. The feeling of belonging is strong in my heart, and I know father will not appreciate me crying. He will not know how to handle it, and the situation will just become that much more awkward.

I move away from father to try and regain my bearings. I will not admit it aloud, but I am overwhelmed by his display of affection.

"I…heard you fought pretty well."

"_Thank you_"

I desperately needed to change the subject before I embarrassed myself.

"You should join us for training."

I can see the smug smile slowly break out onto father's face, but I know it will not be there for long.

"Then you can sort out your footwork."

"I will show you footwork."

Father quickly rushes towards me, and I dodge the kicks he aims at my shins before running out of the throne room. When I see Merlin waiting for me outside the door, I gently shove his shoulder, and then happily make my way to the kitchens. By the Gods, I'm starving!

* * *

_Alright, so I'm sure there are MANY errors in this, but hopefully that didn't ruin the read too much. I just want to say to anyone that may be considering it, that no Kay is not secretly in love with Arthur haha He's just very hurt, and feels betrayed by him. Everything pretty much happened the same way that it played out in the episode, so no real huge differences. The next chapter will probably be the Moment of Truth, but that's not a promise!_

_I know I said Not Everything Need to be Sacrificed would be updated, and it still will be; just not on schedule. Thank you for reading, and I can't wait to hear how you guys found the chapter!:)_


End file.
